What Sacrifices for Survival of the Species
by Supernurse
Summary: This story continues the story "Survival of the Species" by Jedi-Bant. It addresses alien pregnancy. Yes, it is Mpreg but not slash/non-rape. It looks at Clark/Kal-El's ambivalent feelings about being the last of his kind but still trying to fit into a human world. He now knows he's not alone. Can he change his life of secrecy? This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story picks up from Jedi-Bant's fiction about an alien pregnancy. Clark/Kal-El has lost Lois. She decides to stay with Richard White. Clark, while attempting to re-establish the Fortress, triggers a program that forces him to become pregnant using advanced Kryptonian science. A Kryptonian pregnancy lasts one solar year. Lois takes it upon herself to educate Kal-El in how to care for himself & his pregnancy. Meanwhile, Lois finds herself pregnant by Richard. Clark/Kal-El finds it difficult to stop engaging in battles along side his Justice League colleagues & is injured in a fight with a metahuman, jeopardizing his life & the lives of his twins. The story resumes in the Watchtower, where Lois & Martha Kent have just left Kal-El. He is confined to bed after sustaining a placental abruption (separation) from his artificial uterine matrix.

He's aware from the Fortress' AI that his chance of surviving the birth of his children is low. He is also supposed to return to the Fortress for the birth of his children. Clark is adamant against having anything to do with the AI despite being told he will die if he delivers anywhere else besides the Fortress. He is determined to have his children & live a normal life as Clark. He is finally trying to plan for his children.

There are many excellent characters developed by the writers of fanfiction. I will contact different authors to request permission to borrow their toys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Superman character or any other DC character. There is no financial gain on my part. I'm just indulging my creative Muse that has kept this story in my head. Please enjoy & review. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

What Sacrifices for Survival of the Species

Chapter 1

Superman lay back on his bed in the Watchtower. Lois & his mother had just left & he was alone with his thoughts. It had been rash for him to engage the metahuman but it was the only way to save the people of his beloved city. He has a broken arm which was now casted, bruises all over his body & now, the bruises left a mottled pattern over his abdomen. His aura was supposed to protect his babies but even that was now failing. Hence, damage to his little girl's placenta. He didn't know what his obstetrician, Maria Prenden would say about his behavior. He was sure it would not be too positive where he was concerned. Maria had made him promise months ago, to take care of himself & not take any risks. Surely she would understand why he intervened in the fight but she would not like the effect on him or his children.

Maybe, a little bed rest was best at this time but if she thought he'd stay in bed for the next two months, she had another thing coming to her. Knowing that he was now ten months along in a 12 month pregnancy, he at least resolved to rest through the next few days. He turned onto his left side & realized that he just couldn't breathe comfortably. So, he rolled over to his right side & felt a little foot kicking one of his sore ribs. He decided that he would just need to sleep sitting up. Clark propped himself up on the other three pillows on his bed & tried to relax. The babies were restless this night, tossing & kicking, so he just rubbed his hand over his abdomen & hummed a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. He knew that he didn't have a very good singing voice but the babies responded well whenever he hummed or talked to them.

There was so much to do & so little time to do it. Clark was aware that he would need to get away from work for a while. It would be too obvious for Clark to decide to make another "quest to find himself" after just returning to the Daily Planet less than 9 months ago. He needed a leave of absence but what would be his excuse this time. Clark also knew that he couldn't just suddenly show up in his apartment building pushing a stroller with two infants. He thought to himself, "I guess it's time to invest in a house. Maybe, I could get a house in the suburbs or one a little further out in the country with a little land. It was great growing up in Smallville & my children deserve to have the same experience." He also thought about setting up a new household. "I have the furniture in my apartment. I could buy nursery furniture off the internet" he thought. "I've also got to buy baby clothes. Oh, one thing at a time. All of this worrying is giving me a first class headache & making me nauseous again" he thought as he rubbed his eyes & his temples. "I'll deal with it tomorrow" he thought as he tried to get comfortable for sleep. "I can really empathize with any woman preparing to have a baby" as he drifted into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, Lois and Martha has just exited Clark's Watchtower quarters giggling about how Kal-El was going to deal with extended bed rest. As they strolled down the corridor, both were approached by Dr. Prenden and J'onn. Grim expressions were evident on their faces. The effort to stop Baby Girl Kal-El's partial placental abruption was successful but they remained extremely concerned. They knew that the placenta was ten percent separated from Kal-El's uterine matrix wall. They were unsure of the consequences on the baby but they knew she would be deprived of ten percent of food & oxygen provided by the placenta. Did Kryptonian fetuses & placentas compensate for this kind of problem? Baby Boy Kal-El seemed to be okay but Kal-El's uterine matrix was badly bruised with micro-lacerations. They needed to talk to Kal-El & soon. He needed to make some decisions soon about the direction of this pregnancy.

From their expressions, it was clear that Dr. Prenden & J'onn were surprised that Lois & Martha were still aboard the Watchtower station. "Hello, Lois" said Dr. Prenden. "You're still here? I thought that you would be Earth-side by now." She reached out to Lois, shook her hand & gently laid her hand on Lois' baby bump as Lois grimaced. "Lois, when did you start having contractions? You know that this is your second child & things can go much faster than it did with Jason. Right now, you need to worry about yourself, your baby girl, Richard & Jason."

"Contractions? I'm not having contractions just a little backache every so often" whispered Lois."

"Well, we can resolve this question quickly" Dr. Prenden exclaimed taking Lois by the arm. "J'onn, can we use a bed in the Med Bay? I'm willing to bet that Lois is at least 4cm along. I'm sure that we could deliver you right here in the Watchtower's Med Bay if need be Lois!"

J'onn just rolled his eyes. The League had had more than enough baby drama for the day. "Miss Lane" he said, "it's wonderful to see you, but time for you to go home" as he took her other arm.

"I'm fine" exclaimed Lois but she didn't really fight with Dr. Prenden or J'onn as they led her down the hallway. J'onn pressed the communication in his left ear. "Flash, get down to the living quarters corridor with a wheelchair as fast as you can." Five seconds later, Flash appeared around the corner, pushing the requested wheelchair.

"You guys just want to get me out of here" yelled Lois. "I need to stay with Kal-El. He really has no idea what to do where babies are concerned."

"Don't worry Lois" said Dr. Prenden. "We'll take care of him but we need to take care of you first" as she guided Lois to the proffered wheelchair.

"Flash, please escort our guest to the transporter at a modest speed. She has an appointment at the Metropolis Birthing Center" said J'onn.

"Okay, J'onn. I take it that you're telling me, not too fast," smirked Flash.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" explained J'onn. "I don't want any more baby incidents on this station."

"Coming Dr. Prenden?" said J'onn.

"In a minute J'onn" Dr. Prenden responded. "I need to talk to Miss Martha for a moment. "Lois, I'll meet you at the birthing center in a few minutes. My nurse-midwife, Cecilia, will check you & I hope you'll have a bouncing baby girl in a few hours."

Martha just looked at Lois, J'onn, Flash & Dr. Prenden not knowing what to say. Dr. Prenden returned to where she had left Martha, introducing herself as Kal-El obstetrician. Martha still wore the scarf & sunglasses that she had used as a disguise. She removed her disguise & said, "Since my son is willing to trust you, I can trust you. I am Kal-El's adoptive mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Martha" said Dr. Prenden, shaking her hand. "Please call me Maria. We have a serious uphill battle. I've given him a mild sedative & pain killer so that he can get some rest. I need you to stay with him. Talk to him when he awakens. He has so many barriers up to protect his ability to have a normal life. But, as normal as he is, this entire situation is so unique. I need him to agree to allow me to call in specialists so that he gets the best possible care.

"What kind of specialists?" Martha asked suspiciously. She & Clark had protected his secret so long that she couldn't imagine sharing information with other doctors.

"Martha, he's declining and very quickly. This pregnancy is sapping his energy. As the babies grow, they're increasing demands on him that he may not be able to meet. I believe that he will not go to term with the pregnancy at this rate. We run the risk of losing him & the babies. He needs a cardiologist, an endocrinologist & an urologist/nephrologist. His heart is becoming irregular, his hormones need to be monitored closely & his kidneys are failing."

Martha had tears in her eyes as Maria explained what was happening to her son. "I'll do anything you ask. Please, just take care of my boy & my grandbabies."

"Thanks, Martha," Maria replied. "I must leave now & take care of Lois but I'll return soon. I'll send Cecilia to stay here at the station. She'll be able to reach me on a moment's notice. One of us will be at his side for the rest of his pregnancy. Just be his mother right now."

"Thanks Maria, he made a good choice when he decided that you would manage his pregnancy." They hugged each other & parted.

"I'll see you soon Martha. Just keep on praying for him & his babies."

"Always, Maria. Always. See you soon."

Martha turned & returned to her son's quarters. She knocked softly but didn't get a response. She entered the security code & opened the door. There she saw Clark, propped up on his pillows & snoring lightly. The cast on his arm was visible as was his obvious baby bump. He was drooling slightly. She pulled his covers higher up on him as she did when he was young. It was apparent that his skin was cooler than her skin. That couldn't be good; he was always warm, almost feverish. Martha pulled up a lounge chair next his bed. She pulled her jacket over her shoulders & resolved to stay with her son. Her last thought before she fell asleep was "Dear Lord, please protect them."

A/N: Please review my story

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I plan to post a chapter every four to seven days. This chapter stresses Lois' commitment to Richard. He knows that Jason is not his son but she's going to give him a daughter. Please enjoy the story. If you have any ideas or positive criticisms to add, please leave a review.

Chapter 2

Lois was teleported in the wheelchair to the Metropolis Birthing Center's lobby accompanied by the Flash, where he turned her over to Cecilia Woods, nurse midwife. Flash offered good luck to her & quickly asked J'onn to teleport him back to Watchtower. He felt that he was getting too close to all the baby drama.

Cecilia or Ceci was an affable African-American grandmother of six who worked closely with Dr. Prenden in the Women's Health practice. "Lois!" she said, "it's so good to see you. It looks as though you're running with a fast group again. Same old Lois" she smirked watching the Flash leave the center as quickly as he could.

"Oh, come on Ceci, you know me. I always seek out truth & justice where ever it leads me," explained Lois. "And I know I'm not in labor; I have at least six more weeks until my due date. They just wanted me off the station."

"It must be pretty serious if they wanted the intrepid Lois Lane off the Watchtower" said Cecilia. "But since you're here why don't we check everything before letting you go home."

"Ceci, you don't know the half of it but I'm not at liberty to share the details. But okay, do whatever you need to do, then, I need to have a long talk with Maria & call Richard to take me home.

During Lois' rant, Ceci helped her onto the exam table. Ceci thought that Lois would just finally expend her anger & finally calm down. "Oh, Lois, you go ahead & call Richard. Tell him to find a babysitter for Jason because your cervix is 4cm dilated & 75% effaced with bulging membranes. I'm not letting you go anywhere except to a birthing suite."

Lois was shocked to hear that she was in labor & didn't know it. "This is nothing like my labor with Jason. He took forever. I think I was in labor for three days. My boss brought me here in false labor, twice" she giggled. "Boy is he going to be glad that I didn't start this in the bullpen."

Ceci said turning back to Lois, "well, we're just going to get you comfortable until things start moving along. Maria should be here very shortly. She says that she's going to take a few weeks off on sabbatical starting tomorrow. She'll be glad to catch your baby(1) before she leaves."

Lois thought to herself "Maria is going to stay with him until his time isn't she? I'm glad. He thought he could do this on his own. He needs to know that we, all of us, can take care of him. People are willing to sacrifice for the survival of his species if he'll let us.

"Earth to Lois, I know you've been among the stars but it's time for you to get to work" laughed Cecilia as she assisted Lois to change her clothes. Maria will be here soon. Just then there was a knock at the exam room door.

"May I come in?" Maria questioned.

"Sure," responded Ceci. "Lois is going to have a baby in a few hours."

Maria laughed, "See Lois, I told you so. Remember, every pregnancy & every birth is unique." Cecilia helped Lois up & back into her wheelchair. A nurses' aide collected Lois' clothes as Cecilia started wheeling her toward a birthing suite.

"Okay you guys, I stand corrected. Maria, is our friend doing okay?" Lois asked looking back at Maria with the strain of anxiety on her face.

"Our friend is doing as well as can be expected right now. Rest will be the healer but let's take care you. You still have a long road yet."

"Lois, I figure that you are 34 weeks and four days along in your pregnancy. That makes your baby preterm. It's too late & too dangerous to try to stop your labor. Our only alternative will be to deliver your baby & deal with any potential complications as they occur. I'm going to arrange for a pediatrician, pediatric nurse practitioner & a radiant warmer to be present at your baby's birth. She may need the neonatal ICU for a short period until we're sure she's mature enough to go home with you. We'll see."

Lois had tears in her eyes as she thought that she endangered herself & her baby unnecessarily. Maria had told her to slow down her pace & she ignored the warning. Now, she jeopardized her baby in the same manner as Kal-El jeopardized his children. All she knew was that she needed Richard's love, warmth & support as she prepared for the rigors of labor.

"I understand," Lois answered quietly.

As Ceci settled Lois in the birthing suite, she was met at the door by Maria. "Ceci, this is a Watchtower communicator," Maria said as they moved away from the doorway. She removed it from her right ear & placed it into Ceci's palm. Take two of our usual birthing packs to the station with you. When you're ready, just place the communicator into your ear, press the center button & request to be transported to the Tower. They're expecting you. I'm going to stay with Lois through the baby's birth. I want you to go to the Watchtower & stay with our special patient."

Ceci opened her eyes wide, "You mean…"

"Ceci, this is absolutely confidential. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone, not even your husband. I need your expertise on Watchtower to monitor his condition. Watchtower is more like a battle station than a birthing center. No one up there, except maybe J'onn Jonzz will be able to help you if there are any problems. Call me if anything unusual happens. We're treading on unknown ground with this patient & he's reluctant to allow anyone to help him."

"Maria, you know that you can rely on me to be discreet & professional.

"I know, Ceci. I wouldn't trust anyone but you with this case. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck with Lois," smiled Ceci. "I'll go collect my supplies." Ceci scurried around, collected three birthing packs on a cart & went out into the lobby. Always a good idea to have extra sterile supplies. Better to be safe than sorry. Then, taking a deep breath, she placed the communicator into her ear & pressed the center button.

"Watchtower here," was the gruff reply. "Hello? This is Cecilia Woods. I'm Dr. Prenden's nurse midwife. I have supplies & equipment for a VIP patient." By now, Ceci's heart was racing with excitement. She's only delivered babies. She's never been involved with such intrigue.

After a few seconds pause, the voice relied, "Just stand still Mrs. Woods. We're expecting you. If you get dizzy, just close your eyes."

Ceci squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head as she heard a low pitched buzzing.

"Welcome to Watchtower" said a strong female voice. "Yes, welcome, said the gruff male voice. We've been expecting you." Ceci opened her eyes & raised her head slowly. Her eyes opened wider as she saw Wonder Woman & Batman standing at the base of the teleportation platform. Both extended their hands to her to assist her off the platform.

"I, I didn't know…" stammered Ceci

"You do know about your VIP patient, don't you?" said Batman with a scowl.

"Of course I do Mr. Bat," said Ceci proudly confronting his 6' 2" muscular frame with her 5' 1" pudgy frame. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't know what I'm doing, sir. And shouldn't you be off tracking down some criminals in Gotham City?"

"Please excuse my colleague Mrs. Woods. We've all been under a great deal of stress recently," said Wonder Woman shaking Ceci's hand, directing her toward the satellite's elevators. "We're happy to have you & anything you can do for our friend. She turned her head toward Batman & scowled. "Not now" she mouthed.

"I'm glad to do anything I can to help him," said Ceci. "He's made so many sacrifices for this planet, I'll do all I can to help him & his baby.

_Meanwhile, six hours later:_

"God, Richard. I can't take any more of this! I don't want you to ever touch me again as long as you live" gritted Lois through clenched teeth.

"That's what you're saying now," thought Richard as he said encouragingly "You're doing great Lois; just one more push.

"Okay Lois, her head is crowning," said Maria, "just blow now, nice & slowly. Good, good. I'm suctioning her nose & mouth. Suddenly, Lois & Richard heard their baby's squeal. "One more push Lois to deliver the rest of her."

Lois threw her head back taking a deep breath and pushed while Richard & a nurse supported her back. Maria caught the baby in a sterile towel, clamped off the cord with sterile clamps & placed the baby flailing on Lois' now flat abdomen. "Richard, would you like to do the honors & cut the cord. Richard looked at Lois, gave her a loving kiss while saying "You did great babe." All Lois could do was lay back, smiling, with her hair plastered against her face from perspiration. "Thanks fly boy," Lois muttered.

Richard put on a pair of gloves, took the scissors & cut between the two clamps. "Welcome to this world, Joanne. Your Mom & I will love you forever." The attending pediatric nurse practitioner lifted the baby, wrapped her in a dry receiving blanket & placed her in the radiant warmer. Richard & Lois watched anxiously as the pediatrician & nurse practitioner examined Joanne. The baby continued to cry lustily as if her life depended on it.

"Congratulations Lois & Richard. Joanne weighs in at 5 lbs 10 ounces (2551 grams). We'll just keep her overnight in the NICU. You can take her home tomorrow evening as long as there aren't any problems. In the meantime, why don't you take some time to get to know your daughter."

Lois took her newborn & immediately put her to her breast. Richard just looked on like a proud father.

As Lois was nursing her baby, a nurse gave her an injection of Methergine(2). Within a few minutes, Maria delivered the placenta. "Okay Lois, no tears or lacerations, just a tiny episiotomy. A few stitches & you'll never know you've had a baby."

"Great, doc," grinned Richard. "Don't even think of it Richard," growled Lois.

"I'll let the two of you discuss this issue but both of you, don't forget postpartum directions. I'm going on sabbatical for a few weeks. I will not return to do a repair job." All three of them laughed.

"Don't worry doc. I'll treat Lois like a porcelain vase," he laughed, overjoyed that Lois had finally delivered and all was well for them.

However, shadow of worry passed over Lois' face. "You're going back to the Watchtower aren't you?"

Maria glance over to Richard, "I know about the whole situation, doc," he replied.

"Yes, I'm returning after I release you in 24 hours, Lois. I'll remain at the Tower as long as needed" Maria said with downcast eyes.

"Tell him we're praying for him," said Richard. "Absolutely," said Lois as she continued nursing Joanne.

"Thanks, I'll tell him." He's going to need all the prayers we can muster thought Maria.

"Well Richard, I guess that Perry will be glad to send me out on maternity leave for the next twelve weeks. I hope that Clark is up to picking up the slack since I'll be out for a while."

"I hope he is too. He's just been so sick lately." replied Richard.

"He better pull himself together quick," said Lois sarcastically. I don't think Perry will accept any excuses or malingering.

A/N: Please review my story.

To be continued

(1). Catching a baby is a midwifery term for a birth. Babies have been delivering themselves since the beginning of time. They just need a little direction to the outside world.

(2). Methergine is an ergot alkaloid drug commonly used to facilitate placental separation & prevent uterine bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you to everyone following my story. I hope you're enjoying it. Any additions & suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DC Comics characters but I wish I did.

Chapter 3

"Mrs. Woods, we're going to be working together closely. Why don't you call me Diana! I'll make sure that your supplies are stored in the Med Bay. Just let me or any other Watchtower personnel know what you need. We'll make sure you have it, promptly."

"Oh thank you Diana. I appreciate it & please, all my friends call me Ceci. One thing that is absolutely necessary is that he has someone with him at all times."

"Somehow, I thought that was why you're here," muttered Batman while pushing the cart with Ceci's supplies.

Ceci halted & turned to Diana & Batman. "Maria & I will provide medical & nursing care. We will teach him how to take care of himself & the baby but you are his friends and supports. It must be hard for him to be the last of his kind. But he now has the opportunity to see his species continue. You, as his friends & know him best. You know what to say to make him laugh & how he works out his problems. Give him permission to cry when he feels he can't go on. That will get him through this crisis. He doesn't know what to expect. No man has ever gone through this process before so we can't even tell what is a normal physiologic change unique to his people versus what is life threatening. We suspect that there are similarities to a human pregnancy so Maria & I will use that as a baseline but we will be working in the dark where Kryptonian anatomy and physiology is concerned. Does that answer your question Mr. Bat?"

Diana just sighed & looked at Batman. "Don't say it Diana. Okay, Miss Ceci, please accept my deepest apologies. I have been rude to say the least. I guess that my fear for my friend is leaking out into my interaction with you. Can we reset our relationship?" extending his gauntlet-covered hand to her.

"Of course, Mr. Bat. Your reaction is common in a person truly anxious about a friend or loved one. In fact, I'd like you to spend as much time as you can with Kal-El. And you Diana, would you consider being Doula for Kal-El?"

Diana caught her breath, placed her hand over her heart & looked Ceci in the eye. "I would be honored to be Doula."

"Wonderful," said Ceci. "Now all we need to do is convince him to sacrifice his pride & independence to allow us to help him. I think it's time to meet my charges."

_Meanwhile in Clark's sleeping quarters_

Martha awakened suddenly to the sound of bare feet slapping the tile floor of Clark's sleeping quarters. She realized that her son was awake & trying to keep from vomiting all over the floor. He sank to the floor in his bathroom & was heaving his stomach contents into the toilet. She quickly knelt down next to him, trying to comfort him while he moaned softly. His headache was worsening & he wasn't eating anymore. His room faced the sun-side of the satellite most of the day but it just wasn't energizing his cells anymore. However, the babies were getting stronger. They kicked against his internal organs constantly as if in pain; as if they needed something they weren't getting.

"Mom, I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die & the babies with me."

"Clark, honey, don't give up. You have help & support here. Maria & the League will find a way to help you. Things will improve soon," she said trying to convince herself as much as encouraging him.

"I hope so Mom. The Lara AI told me that I might not survive the births. My birth parents were willing to die so I could survive. Maybe, it's my turn now. It seems to be the logical Kryptonian way" he laughed weakly.

"Well, we're not on Krypton. This is Earth & you are important here. Your dad & I shared a culture of love & sharing with you. Your life & your babies have a vital role to play on this planet," she exclaimed as she eased him into a sitting position on the bathroom floor. Once she settled him on the floor, she moistened a towel, washed his face & placed it around his neck. She cradled him in her arms trying to comfort him as best as she could.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Martha said that she would see who was calling so early in the morning. She opened the door to see Wonder Woman, Batman & a short African-American woman standing there.

"Oh, thank Heavens. I was trying to figure out how to get him up by myself." Wonder Woman dashed into the bathroom with Batman close behind.

Martha turned to Ceci & extended her hand. "My name is Martha; I'm Kal-El's adoptive mother."

Ceci responded with wide eyes, "My name is Cecilia or Ceci. I am honored to meet you. You have raised a wonderful caring man. Maria & I will do all we can to keep him safe & healthy during this time."

"Thank you Ceci. That's all I ask of you." Meanwhile, maybe we can help them get my son out of the bathroom.

"Can you stand Kal; if not, I can carry you" asked Diana gently, slipping one arm under his axilla.

"Alright, Boy Scout. I've got you under your other arm," said Batman sliding one arm under Kal's other axilla.

"I think I can walk back to the bed," was Kal-El's weak response. It was then that he noticed Ceci at the door.

"Hello, Kal-El. My name is Ceci Woods, & I'm Dr. Prenden's nurse-midwife. I'm here to care for you while Maria takes care of Lois & her baby."

"I'm glad to meet you Ceci. Obviously, I'm not at my best to greet you," he said while his mother fluffed up his pillows & the League members returned him to his bed.

Ceci shook his hand & pulled up a chair next to his bed. "Oh Kal-El, I've met my charges under all kinds of conditions. But on a satellite, I can say this is a first."

Kal-El smiled faintly at her small joke. "I'm hoping that I won't be up here much longer. I'm becoming a distraction to League. They have so much work to do & they don't need to be worrying about me."

"Have you asked your League colleagues what they want to do?" asked Ceci.

"Boy Scout, we split up your patrol & reassigned a section to all the League members. You've got to be exhausted. You covered a huge geographic area. For global events, the League will be actively involved. J'onn will be coordinating with world powers. You & your pregnancy have brought the world together more than anyone ever thought could happen," said the Batman while leaning against the wall.

"Not only that Kal but I would like to serve as your Doula," said Diana solemnly. "It would be the greatest honor to me."

Kal looked perplexed. "Doula, what's a doula?"

Ceci jumped into the discussion. "It is derived from the ancient Greek word 'δούλη'1. It was a female servant or slave in ancient times. Currently, it's the role that a person plays in supporting a pregnant person & family. She can help by making sure that the pregnant person gets proper health care, gets baby clothing, supplies, furniture or lodging for the pregnant person. Finally, the Doula is supportive during the birth & postpartum."

"This way," said Martha, "I can remain your mom & not the problem solver. The Doula can help solve all of the peripheral problems.

"Diana, Batman. I don't know how to thank you. How can I ever repay you & the League for everything you're doing for me & my babies?" said Kal.

"Babies?" said Ceci in astonishment.

"Yes," said Martha proudly. "My son is having twins, a boy & a girl."

"That's wonderful," said Ceci. So let's get down to business. There are examinations and assessments that I must do on my charges. May we have about fifteen minutes alone?"

"Of course" said Diana, Martha & the Batman. "We'll be in the break room at the end of the hall when you need us."

"Thank you Diana, Miss Martha & Mr. Bat, we won't be long."

Turning back to Kal-El, Ceci laughingly said, "I know this is not the normal way a person meets a health care provider especially someone who has never really needed a health care provider."

Kal shifted uneasily, "I was hospitalized once but was so out of it that I didn't know where I was until I woke up. I think I was unconscious for two days. When I realized where I was, I got out as quickly as I could."

"Yes, I remember that incident almost a year ago. I was catching a baby when you were bought into the emergency room at Metropolis Medical Center. Since the birthing center is connected to the Medical Center, the crowds thought they could just march through my birthing center to reach you in the ER. I turned a lot of people around & showed them the door."

"Sorry, I didn't know I was such a nuisance," averting his eyes from Ceci's animated smile & laugh.

"Oh, that wasn't your fault dear heart. That was your adoring crowd. You were out of it & if you hadn't taken on that Kryptonite-laden mass, none of us would be here to laugh about it now."

He smiled back at her, "I guess that if you put it that way, I feel a little better."

"You've done so much for this planet & this city, Kal. I know this must be a low point right now but let us help you."

"It's so hard for me, Ceci. You have no idea what secrets I've kept across the years."

"Are you leading an alien invasion to take over the Earth, Kal?"

"No! Of course not Ceci! I'd give my life for the safety of this planet."

"Then, let us reciprocate, dear heart," said Ceci softly taking his hand. "Let some of the people of this planet take care of you."

"Ceci, I would but I don't even know what was done to me or how. I couldn't tell you. The AI in my fortress was damaged in some way by Luthor when he stole the control crystals. I tried to repair it when the AI turned on me, kept me unconscious for four days & when I awoke, I was pregnant. I can't guide you or even give you information about Kryptonian physiology. It's all gone, totally missing," said Kal with tears streaming down his face. "It was the last remnant of my home world & now it's gone. All the AI could tell me is that I must return to the fortress to have my children 'in case there are complications.' I already know that my chances of survival are slim at best but I can't see a damaged AI throwing me aside like an empty husk & attempting to raise my children to rekindle the Kryptonian species. I just hope that the Fortress can regenerate from the remaining crystals. I haven't returned there for almost six months but it is a wonderful scientific library that I'd like to preserve. But, if I return, the AI might just decide it needs to hold me captive until the births. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the sacrifices that my biological parents made for me but I'm an Earthling now. My attitudes about love, compassion and caring were inculcated into me by two wonderful Earthlings not Kryptonians. Kryptonian attitudes are cold, logical & distant to me. I don't want to raise my children that way. "

Ceci looked at Kal with compassion. "We won't let that happen to you. You are too important to too many people. We will care for you & your babies. In the meantime, I need to do a baseline physical. I take it that you have all the structures necessary for a normal spontaneous delivery?"

Kal blushed up to his ears, "I've checked myself; I am a full grown male with all of the male structures."

"Have you & Maria discussed birthing options?" asked Ceci as she deftly started the examination. She checked his eyes, ears, nose & throat. She had him breathe in & out auscultating his lungs. She then listened to his heart & frowned. She had him lean forward & to the left using the bell & diaphragm options of her electronic stethoscope. Her frown deepened.

"No, not really but I figured that I would have a Cesarean Section when she figured I'm due to deliver."

"Okay Kal, I'm going to send you to back to the bathroom to empty your bladder. Then I'm going to examine your abdomen."

"I don't need to go Ceci. You can go ahead with the exam."

"Do you mind lifting your shirt?" she asked as she took out her portable fetal monitor, laying it on the bed. "First, I'm going to palpate the position of the babies using Leopold maneuvers." _I need to check on his kidney functions. He might be dehydrated from all the vomiting, _thought Ceci.

Ceci cleansed her hands with liquid hand cleanser. "My hands are usually pretty warm," as her hands dried. She skillfully palpated his abdomen in all quadrants determining that one baby's head was pointed toward Kal's left kidney while the other baby's was pushing upward against his diaphragm. She had him listen to both distinctly different heartbeats.

"Thanks Ceci, it's reassuring to hear them both & know that they're okay. I've been a terrible parent putting them in danger."

"No Kal; don't go there. Don't beat yourself up. You did what was needed to be done & saved thousands of people. But now, it's time for you & your babies."

Kal relaxed a little & shifted in bed.

"You have dressings on your back," she said as she lifted the corner of one bandage. Kal-El hissed in pain.

"Yah, I did that a few days ago rescuing some people in a fire. I thought it would be healed by now. I guess that power is gone now too."

Ceci just smiled back at him. "Okay, we're going to keep an eye on your back too. I'm going to defer any pelvic exams until Maria arrives," exclaimed Ceci. "Then, I want you to have one of your male friends & your Doula to be present during the exam. It must be someone you trust & with whom you are comfortable. What we will do might be uncomfortable. I want you to feel safe & under control of this process."

"Okay Ceci."

"By the way Kal, when was the last time you ate & went to the bathroom?'

"I'm not sure but I think it was a few days ago, before the battle with the metahuman."

"Is it usual in Kryptonian physiology, to go for days without eating, sleeping or excreting?"

"I have gone for 48 hours without eating and four days without sleeping but by then, I'm not too much good to anyone. As far as excreting, I always seem to have a little one leaning on my bladder so I go frequently but it seems I haven't done so for a few days."

"Kal, I need to do some blood work on you & compare it to your normal values. I need to see how your body is compensating during your pregnancy." She took his hand & pinched up the skin on its upper surface. "I'm just checking your skin turgor2." His skin tented up & remained that way.

"You can get my normal values from Dr. Kitty Faulkner at STAR Labs. Dr. Emil Hamilton & Dr. Bernard Klein performed extensive exams on me years ago."

"I'll see about getting those records," as she turned to him with an angiocath device with a needle in her left hand. Her right hand held a pair of gloves, a tourniquet and seven vacuum tubes, a lavender topped, three red topped, a marbled topped, a green topped & a blue topped tube.

Kal took a deep & obvious breath while looking at her equipment.

"I'll do this quickly Kal. If you relax, you'll barely feel it. If you want, I can bring your friends back for moral support."

"No, no," he gulped. "I'd never live it down to be able to face fire & bullets but be afraid of a little needle. It's embarrassing."

"It's okay to be afraid. I'm not too tame to them myself but I'm killing two birds with one stone. After I obtain the blood, I'm leaving a plastic cannula in place so that I can start some fluids. Your skin turgor indicates that you're at least 30% dehydrated."

Taking a deep breath & closing his eyes he said, "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'm putting on the tourniquet & cleansing your skin. She easily slid the angiocath into his vein & obtained the specimens. She then attached extension tubing & taped down the apparatus, now a saline lock3, to his skin. "Finished. See that wasn't so bad."

Kal glanced over to his forearm & smiled. "You're good, you're very good."

She lifted his chin with her fingers, looked into his eyes & grinned, "I know. Now, I'm going to take these samples to the lab & get your old records from STAR Labs. I'll also be back with a liter bag of normal saline. I'm going to infuse the first liter very fast, within two hours. The second bag will run in over a six hour period. I'll readjust the rates after Maria & I look at the results of your blood work. We're also going to keep track of everything that goes into you & everything that comes out. That means we're going to need to insert an indwelling urinary catheter to closely monitor how well your kidneys are functioning."

"Ah, no Ceci. That's where we disagree. I don't think I need a catheter there! At least not just yet, maybe later."

"Okay Kal. We're not going to do anything you don't want done. We'll defer that conversation for the moment but if any emergencies arise, I will insert one." She put the specimens into a small basket & told him she would return shortly.

As Ceci walked into the corridor, she thought, "that went better than I expected. Maybe he won't be a very hard nut to crack."

A/N: Please review my story

To be continued

1 Doula definition obtained at Wikipedia. wiki/Doula

2 Skin turgor is a late indicator of dehydration. Reference: .

3 Saline Lock: a form of quick venous access. Reference: .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I had a lot of fun with Bruce Wayne in this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination but I enjoy playing with DC Comics toys.

Chapter 4

_Metropolis Birthing Center, 24 hours later_

Maria slept for a few hours after she delivered Lois' & Richard's baby girl. She showered in the doctor's lounge area & made herself a cup of coffee. Then she accessed the NICU on the hospital's electronic medical record system. Within seconds, she had access to Baby Girl White's lab work. Blood counts, electrolytes, chemistries, coagulation panels, chest x-rays, all looked to be within acceptable limits. After reviewing the pediatrician's notes along with the pediatric nurse practitioner's notes, she decided that she would discharge Lois & the baby. One patient down, one more to go. Maria had already arranged for her sabbatical with hospital administration. All her Medical Director knew was that she would be away for a while & would let him know when she would return. In the interim, her obstetrical partners would pick up the slack. She dressed in a blue scrub suit & resolved to return to the Watchtower as quickly as possible. "I hope Ceci is doing okay up there. Kal can be a real stubborn patient," she thought to herself leaving the lounge.

_Lois' birthing suite_

"Morning Richard" said Lois nudging Richard who was sleeping on a cot next to her bed. "Come on Richard, time to get up. I've already been up twice & fed Joanne."

"Hummm.." was the only response. "Men, if only you knew the reality of child birth," growled Lois.

"Yes" responded Richard "but our pal will be the first man to find out soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right on that point but get up Richard. I want to go home today to see Jason & get into a routine. Besides we both need to talk to Perry before he considers us AWOL."

"Don't worry babe. I called him last night after you fell asleep. In fact, he's watching Jason & plans to bring him here before he goes to work."

"Terrific. I want to introduce him to his baby sister. I think I'll take a shower first. Maybe you can call Service Response & order some breakfast for us before they arrive," Lois said while rummaging through her suitcase for clean underwear, slacks & a loose fitting blouse. "I need to get back to my exercise class. I feel like a whale."

"A beautiful whale," said Richard chastely kissing her on the cheek. "I promised Maria, no funny business for a little while at least."

"Don't worry fly boy. I'll let you know when I'm ready," demurred Lois as she entered the bathroom.

"Wow, I think that I better call for breakfast before we both get into trouble." Just then he heard a knock at the door. He answered it to find Perry holding a bouquet of flowers with a pink ribbon & Jason holding a brown teddy bear with a pink bow on its head.

"Congratulations son," said Perry entering the suite. "Have a cigar," handing him a cigar with a pink ring on it.

"I thought you gave those up Uncle Perry."

"I know, just one to celebrate this occasion."

"Hi Daddy" said a diminutive voice next to Perry. "Look what I got for Joanne. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will munchkin. Mommy & I are so glad to see you. Mommy's in the shower right now but she'll be out in a few minutes. Let's go see your baby sister."

Richard, Perry & Jason walked down the hallway to the NICU. They found the baby in a regular bassinette wrapped in a white blanket with a pink knit cap on her head. The nursery nurse held her up for them to see. The baby just yawned at them as she opened one eye.

"Daddy, she's looking at me," exclaimed Jason as he held up the teddy bear for her to see. "I think she likes her teddy bear."

"Of course she does munchkin, of course she does."

Perry smiled at both of them. "Well, let me go see Lois & go on to the office. I'll have to get on everyone's back to make up the slack while Lois is on leave. Kent is going to have to do twice the work but he's been so sick recently. He left the office two days ago & I haven't heard from him since," he said with a scowl. "I have half a mind to terminate him & I will if I don't hear from him today. He can't be AWOL from his job & leave me hanging."

They walked back to the birthing suite as Lois exited the bathroom casually dressed & towel drying her hair.

"Perry," she said. "I'm so glad to see you. Have you seen the baby yet?"

"Of course, honey. She's beautiful like her mother," he said embracing her & kissing her cheek. "Are you going home today?"

"I hope so, just as soon as we hear from Dr. Prenden."

"Alright you guys. I'm going on to the office. You know, I've got to keep the troops in line, especially Kent. With you on maternity leave, he'll need to pull his weight."

"Come on Perry. Clark's a good guy & a great journalist, he's just been ill recently."

"That's no excuse for slacking off. He's been missing for more than two days now. He better be laid up in bed with a doctor's excuse if he wants to keep his job," said Perry while walking out the door. "I'll talk to you later & again, congratulations," as he closed the door.

"Wow, Clark's really in trouble this time. I hope he's at home," said Lois as she dialed his cell number. The phone rang ten times before it flipped into voice mail. "Hello, Clark? This is your newly delivered partner. I'm calling to let you know that Richard & I have a 5 lb 10 ounce daughter named Joanne Christina. But, you better get your butt out of bed quick & call Perry. He's on the warpath & wants your head if you're not at work today. Hope you're feeling better & call work!"

"I hope he responds soon," said Richard. "Perry is under a lot of stress from our owners & he needs everyone to tow the line.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that Clark is alright. He's had such a fragile stomach recently with all that running back & forth to the men's room. He wouldn't even tell me what was happening to him. No one should be alone & feel that sick. He needs to sacrifice his pride & let us help him."

There was another knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Jason. He opened the suite's door & Maria stood there with a smile on her face.

"Good morning people. Ready to go home? I've seen the baby & spoken to the pediatrician. It looks like a go for discharge."

"Great," said Lois. "I need to sleep in my own bed."

"Do you have any questions? Here's a prescription for Ibuprofen 800mg for sore stitches. Continue taking your prenatal vitamins & the pediatrician wants to see the baby in one week. I want to see you in six weeks. Your discharge nurse will give you the appointments.

Breakfast arrived as Maria completed her visit. Richard & Jason sat down to eat while Lois escorted Maria into the hallway.

"When are you going back to Watchtower," Lois asked.

"In a few minutes" replied Maria.

"Tell Kal-El that we're all rooting for him, okay."

"Of course, Lois. He'll be glad to get your best wishes."

"I'll pack my bag & let the nurses know we're ready to leave. And I also need to call my partner again & tell him to get to work before he doesn't need to worry about a job anymore."

"Lois, I don't know what to do with you. You get into more predicaments in one day than I do in a whole month."

"Just my nature, Maria, just my nature," as Lois returned to her suite.

Maria proceeded down the corridor & decided that she needed to talk to Ceci. Just then, her cell phone rang. She could see it was Ceci, patched through from the Watchtower's communications system. "Hi Ceci, how's our patient?" She stopped short in the middle of the hall listening to Ceci's assessment of Kal's condition. "Things are happening faster than I anticipated. Keep the fluids going, insert a urinary catheter, & get an EKG1. Put me through to J'onn. We need to transport Kal down to STAR Labs medical facility very soon. It'll take too much time to get all the consultants together at Watchtower. Have J'onn call me back with the number for Dr. Kitty Faulkner. I understand that Kitty's facility is the only one that can manage this kind of situation. Hold down the fort, I need to talk to a few members of the Green Fire team2 before I transport to the satellite."

_Watchtower_

Martha napped restlessly for a few hours in Clark's room while the first liter of saline infused into his vein. He was so pale, fatigued & began to have difficulty breathing so Ceci slowed down the infusion. Ceci said that she didn't want him to go into fluid overload. That would just lead to heart failure. She increased the oxygen being delivered through his nasal cannula. He complained of pain deep in his bones & a throbbing headache so bad that the lights in the room had to be dimmed. Worse yet, his temperature was hovering around 95oF (35oC). His normal temperature was 102.6oF (39.2oC). He shivered almost continuously despite heating blankets. Clark's life was slipping away from him.

Martha exited the room & waited in the break room with the Batman while Ceci talked to Maria by phone. Diana held Kal's hand & tried to keep him warm. Martha had Clark's cell phone in her pocket when it rang. She could see it was from Lois but she let it roll into voice mail.

She opened the voicemail message & was appalled to hear that Perry was about to terminate her son because he missed work. "Oh no Batman, what should I do with this call? My son isn't able to talk to anyone right now. I know he would be upset over losing his job but right now he's fighting for his life."

"Don't worry, Martha. I'll take care of this problem. He got up from his seat & walked to the elevator. Pressing his communicator, he told J'onn to teleport him to the Bat Cave at Wayne Manor. Within seconds he found himself in his lab. He called up to Alfred & told him to ready the limousine for a trip to Metropolis. He also called together a team of lawyers from Wayne Industries' Legal division to meet him in the lobby of the Daily Planet. He told them to bring a draft of a takeover contract. It was his intention to purchase the "Planet" from its current owners to assure that his friend, Clark kept his job. He took the elevator up to the library then ran up the stairs to his bed room. He met Alfred at the door.

"I surmised that you might need a change of clothes, Master Bruce. Everything you need is on your bed. I'll have your briefcase in the car & I'll meet you at the front door.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Alfred. I'll be right down.

Five minutes later, Bruce straightened his tie & Alfred proceeded to Metropolis.

_Daily Planet, Metropolis_

It took 90 minutes in light traffic to drive from Wayne Manor to the front of the Daily Planet building. Alfred quickly exited from the driver's side of the car & held the door open for Bruce.

"Good luck sir" said Alfred as Bruce exited. It was a cloudy overcast day despite it being late spring. "I hope you're successful for Master Clark's sake.

"I hope so too Alfred but I'm only sacrificing a little money for him. Look at what he's sacrificed for us up to this point."

"Indeed Master Bruce. Call me when you're ready."

"I will Alfred."

Bruce's 6" 2' (188 cm) frame was impressive in his smoky gray custom tailored Georgio Armani suit & aviator sunglasses so he turned many heads as he entered the lobby. He met his legal team lead by Katherine Laird. She had already arranged to meet the owners & the Board of Directors in the Board Room.

"Hello Miss Laird, I take it that you have the Bill of Sale contract ready?" he said in his deep languid voice.

"Yes, of course Mr. Wayne but this is highly irregular," she stated weakly.

He stopped suddenly and everyone in the lobby held their breath. "Irregular, Miss Laird? Walk with me!" as he walked to a more private area in the lobby. All those within hearing range exited the area quickly.

"To what are you referring, Miss Laird?" as he removed his sunglasses, folded them & placed them into an inner suit pocket.

She swallowed hard & responded, "Mr. Wayne, we've had less than one hour to put this sale together. No one in legal has explored any encumbrances on this sale. I didn't even have an offer price. I understand that it is your money but …"

"You are absolutely correct Miss Laird, it is my money & I appreciate your looking out for my best interests but this is my decision. If you can't go through with these negotiations, . ." he said emphasizing each word. "I'll have Riley complete these negotiations if you are incapable."

Miss Laird closed her eyes & took a deep breath. "Of course I can complete these negotiations, sir. You have my total commitment."

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Laird & I want one more clause added to the contract regarding terminations. No employee will be terminated from the Daily Planet staff without my personally reviewing the case, not just Human Resources.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne. I'll personally make sure that clause is added.

"Well, we seem to understand each other completely now. Any further questions?"

"No sir, Mr. Wayne.

"Good, now smile & let's go upstairs to meet the former owners & the Board."

Bruce whirled on his heel & ushered Miss Laird back to the rest of the legal team. The private elevator was summoned by the lobby guards & the owners notified to meet them in the Board Room along with the Board members. When they entered the Board Room, Franklin Stern introduced them to the nine Board members.

Miss Laird in turn introduced Bruce & the other four Wayne Industries lawyers. At this point Bruce took over the discussion. "

"Ladies & gentlemen. As you know, I am always looking for attractive investments with potential. The Daily Planet & its employees have an international reputation for journalistic excellence & fair reporting. But across the years, there has been movement away from print media & toward electronic media therefore, I plan to purchase the 'Planet' & focus on strengthening electronic media. Naturally, I want to keep your best investigative reporters."

"Mr. Wayne," said Franklin Stern while tenting his fingers under his chin & leaning into his chair. "I know that you're aware that the "Planet" has been financially challenged for the past few years and we haven't even discussed a price for this asset yet."

Passing a yellow legal pad to Stern, Bruce asked, "Mr. Stern, would you please write on the top line the last offer you received for the "Planet?"

Stern complied.

"Now on the next line, please write what you want for the paper & its holdings!"

Again, Stern complied this time with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"On the next line, write down what you believe the "Planet" is worth."

"What kind of game are you playing Wayne?" snarled Stern.

Bruce smiled slyly, "Humor me Franklin!"

Again, Stern complied.

"Now, may I have the legal pad," said Bruce.

The legal pad was passed around the table to Bruce. He looked at the first & second figures, crossing them out with his pen. He circled the third figure & added some notes. He then passed the pad back to Stern.

Stern opened his eyes wide & gasped "You must be kidding Wayne. My price plus 20%?"

"Is there a problem Mr. Stern?" while narrowing his eyes.

"No, no of course not Mr. Wayne. You've just bought yourself a newspaper."

"Thank you, a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Stern." Bruce then turned to his speechless legal team. He gave the legal pad to Miss Laird. "First, Miss Laird, I want the contract modified to reflect our most recent discussion. Have the required "Planet" Administrative staff review & sign it. I want it on my desk tomorrow morning. Next, Mr. Pope, I want this sale executed before the end of the day. Miss Maxwell, I want you to transfer the funds for this transaction from the Special Acquisitions accounts. Have this done before the end of the day. Mr. Riley, I want you to assemble a transition team with transition to be complete within the next two weeks. Review all policies, leaves of absence, etc. Finally, Mr. Howell, I want you to arrange an office for me on this floor plus set up offices for yourselves. You are to reassign all projects that you & this group have been working on up to this point to other staff in legal. I want to meet the Editor-in-Chief and the bullpen staff in thirty minutes. Any questions?"

"No sir," murmured his astonished staff.

"Good. Mr. Howell, let's find an office for me & find out where a person can get a sandwich around here."

"Okay Mr. Wayne," replied Howell. "I'll also arrange that meeting with the editor-in-chief, Perry White."

They wandered down the hallway & located an empty medium sized office.

"This will do for the time being. Have the cleaning department vacuum & dust the room & the I.S.3 department install a telephone & computer.

"Right away Mr. Wayne."

Bruce entered his new office & closed the door. He took out the Bat Scanner that he always carried with him. Swiftly, he scanned the entire office for monitoring bugs. He quickly determined that the room was 'clean.' Since he accomplished most of his plan for the day, he called Alfred & let him know that Phase I was successfully completed & that he would execute Phase II within twenty minutes. He asked if there was any news on their 'friend's condition.' Alfred confirmed that he had not heard anything new. Bruce asked that if there was any news, especially from Martha Kent, to contact him immediately. Alfred replied affirmatively.

As Bruce was closing his cell connection, there was a knock at the door. The janitor & housekeeper introduced themselves, entering with their cleaning equipment. Bruce stood in the hall as his computer & telephone arrived. The technician quickly entered the now busy office & set about his responsibilities. Finally, Mr. Howell returned carrying a turkey & Swiss cheese sandwich with lettuce & tomatoes on a ciabatta roll with a bottle of water.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted for lunch so I just took a guess. Is this alright?"

"This is perfect Mr. Howell. What about the meeting?" as Bruce devoured his sandwich & water.

"Mr. White is gathering his people now. He'll be ready for us in less than ten minutes."

"Good, that will give me a few minutes to freshen up & meet our newest employees."

_Daily Planet, Bullpen_

"Come on, people. Shake a leg," barked Perry White gruffly. "There's big news coming from upstairs & we need to be in the conference room in five minutes.

"What's going on," Jimmy Olsen, gofer & sometime photographer, asked Polly, Perry's secretary.

She replied, "I couldn't tell you, Jimmy. Perry got a call from the big wigs upstairs thirty minutes ago & he's been flying around in this agitated state ever since."

"Well, we'd better get a seat before there's none to have."

Perry called out to his staff, "Okay people let's come to order. Anderson, shut up over there." A rippling giggle circled the room. "As you all know, the owners have been looking for a buyer for the "Planet" for some time. Today, our prayers & hopes have been answered. I'd like to introduce you to our new owner, Mr. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries," as he opened the door between the conference room & his office.

Bruce entered the conference room to thundering applause & a standing ovation. Once the applause stopped, he said, "I want to welcome the staff of the "Daily Planet" to the family of Wayne Industries subsidiaries. I also want to reassure you that your jobs are secure. This is a new day for the 'Planet' & the beginning of a mutually beneficial relationship. I hope to get to meet & to know all of you in the very near future."

Again, the room erupted in applause as Bruce shook hands with the staff & eventually returned to Perry's office.

"That went very well Mr. Wayne. I want to thank you personally for saving the 'Planet.' We won't disappoint you.

"Thank you Perry. I'm expecting a lot from your crew. By the way, where is your star investigative team? They must be tracking down the next big headline."

"I wish I could say that Mr. Wayne but Lois Lane had a preterm baby girl yesterday. Fortunately, they're both well & going home today. So, she's going to be on maternity leave for the next twelve weeks. Now, Clark Kent is missing in action. In fact, I've been calling his home for the past two days. I've even checked the hospitals & the morgues. It's as if he's disappeared off the face of the Earth. He hasn't even submitted his last assigned story on that metahuman that tore up downtown a few days ago. Clark's a good journalist but too unreliable. In fact, said Perry holding up a pink slip. "I was just bringing his 'pink slip' to Human Resources for processing as much as it pains me to do so. He's like a son to me."

Bruce reached across the desk & took the 'pink slip' from Perry's hand. "Why don't we hold off for a while, Perry. Like you say, he's a great journalist. There must be some serious reason why he hasn't contacted you. I understand that he's been ill recently."

"Yeah, he had frequent bouts of nausea & vomiting. He seemed to spend half his time with his head in the toilet. But he wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong with him, not even his partner, Lois Lane. I think he was getting bloated. I hope he doesn't have liver problems. That's a bad way to go."

"I want you to put him on unpaid leave. When he contacts you, let me know. Then, we'll decide what to do about future employment." Bruce crumpled the 'pink slip' & put it surreptitiously into his pocket. "If you have any other problems or questions, let me know. My office is on the 35th floor. If I'm not there, Miss Laird knows how to reach me. It's a pleasure meeting & working with you, Perry," said Bruce as he stood up & reached out to shake Perry's hand.

"Again, thank you for saving this paper, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled to himself & exited the office as he heard Perry let loose a whoop of joy. He took out his cell phone & called Alfred. "Mission accomplished, Alfred. Meet me in front of the building in twenty minutes. I just have a few loose ends to tie up."

"Yes sir, Master Bruce," responded Alfred as he smiled broadly.

To be continued

A/N: Please review my story.

1 EKG is also known as ECG or electrocardiography

2 The Green Fire Team was created by Shado Librarian in her fanfic "Shadows in Darkness." Used with permission of the author.

3 I.S. is an abbreviation for Information Systems


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DC Comics & their characters.

Bruce assured himself that the legal team executed the Daily Planet acquisition professionally & to his satisfaction. Alfred then met him as previously arranged in front of the Planet building.

"Alfred, take me to Clark's apartment. I need to bring him his laptop."

"Judging from what you've told me about his condition, would he be able to use it sir?"

Bruce sighed, "You're right, but we may find some information on it that might help Maria & Ceci care for him. Besides, if he feels better, he can send that last assignment back to Perry White & get him off his case. The only restriction Maria & Ceci put on him is that he can't listen to the all-news stations. Maria figures they will keep him too agitated to get any rest. The Boy Scout figures he's got to fix everything whether he can or not."

"Very good sir, we'll reach his apartment in ten minutes."

Alfred pulled the limousine into the parking lot behind Clark's apartment building. Bruce was able to access the building with keys that Clark gave him in the past. Taking the elevator to Clark's floor, he unlocked & entered Clark's tiny realm.

Clark had a small four room apartment. One of the two bedrooms was set up as a small home office. His first thought was that Clark could not possibly raise two infants here. The apartment was sparsely furnished with items collected when Clark made his world tour to 'find where he fit. Checking the kitchen, Bruce saw that Clark didn't even have very much food. This is some way for a pregnant man to take care of himself Bruce thought. What on earth has he been eating?

The laptop was located in Clark's office & Bruce smiled when he noticed the most recent Sunday edition of the Planet was opened to a sales circular for children's furniture. Bruce realized that Clark was making plans to raise his Kryptonian children among human children.

Retrieving the laptop, Bruce locked up the apartment & returned to the limousine. He told Alfred to return to the Manor & start looking for web sites advertising children's furniture & clothing.

"With all due respect sir, I'm the last one to know anything about children's furniture or clothing. Things have changed quite a bit since you were a baby."

"Oh, come on Alfred, it can't be that hard. You know small clothes for a boy & a girl. Better yet, I'm going to hook you up with Martha Kent. It means that we're entrusting our secret to her but she's kept Clark's secret for years. She's reliable.

"I'm sure Master Clark would appreciate your sacrifice for him, sir."

_Star Labs_

Maria received the telephone number for Kitty Faulkner from J'onn. She identified herself & briefly appraised Kitty of her needs. Since she didn't want to divulge too much information on the unsecured cell phone, she took a taxi cab across town to Star Labs.

Kitty Faulkner had gray streaked hair & a trim figure. She met Maria in the lobby. "Dr. Prenden," said Kitty, "you were a bit cryptic when you called. I understand you need help with a special patient?"

"Yes," replied Maria as they hurried into Kitty's office. "It is not generally known but I have taken care of Kal-El during his pregnancy. His condition is deteriorating since his encounter with the metahuman three days ago. He says that a normal Kryptonian pregnancy is one solar year. I estimate that he is 43 weeks and four days gestation. Translated into human pregnancy that would be .."

"… About 29 weeks in a human pregnancy," as Kitty completed Maria's thought. "That's definitely preterm. How big do you estimate the baby to be?"

"Babies," Maria sighed. "He's carrying twins. They may be about three pounds (1360 grams).

"Oh, no," Kitty replied. "Poor Kal-El. He is always so stoic, somber & serious. I can't imagine how he's handling this situation.

"Well, right now, I think he's too sick to care" Maria frowned.

"What can we do to help Maria? This facility is at your disposal."

"Thank you Kitty. Right now, he needs a cardiologist, an endocrinologist & an urologist with a background in nephrology. He's also going to need a surgical team with an anesthesiologist because the babies will be delivered by Caesarian Section. I have a pediatrician & a pediatric nurse practitioner lined up for the time of delivery. I need the Labs facilities to get him to the point of a safe delivery. The Watchtower satellite is not equipped to handle this kind of medical issue.

Kitty paced across the length of her office with her hands clasped behind her back, while deep in thought. I'll call Andy Bryant. He's the trauma surgeon who operated on Kal-El in the past. He's worked closely with Dr. Forester who is an excellent anesthesiologist. Andy will contact the other doctors. When do you want to transport him to this location? I'll have my staff ready the medical unit.

"I'm returning to Watchtower within the hour. My nurse-midwife, Ceci, is managing his care at the moment. She's started intravenous infusions & hopefully convinced him to allow a urinary catheter. I'd like to transfer him here within the next two hours."

"We'll be ready," replied Kitty as she smiled at the thought of Kal-El arguing over a catheter.

Maria used her cell phone to patch through to Watchtower communications center to request that she be transported to the satellite.

_Watchtower Operations Center_

Maria barely completed her call when she realized that she was on the teleport platform in the Watchtower satellite. "Hi Maria," smiled J'onn Jonzz as he helped her off the platform. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hi J'onn. How's our patient been treating everyone?"

"His temperature has been dropping & he's complained of a severe headache. Since I'm empathic, I attempted to relieve some of that pain empathetically. I found that his headache is being caused by impulses he is receiving from his Fortress. There are two words being transmitted to him, RETURN NOW."

"The AI in the Fortress must be able to sense that he's having problems. Do you think it's offering to help him?," asked Maria.

"I don't know" was J'onn's reply. We haven't discussed it. I'm sure he understands what the AI is telling him to do but we can't force him against his will.

They walked toward the corridors leading to the living quarters but they could hear shouting from that direction. They picked up the pace to find Kal-El in a hospital gown in the hallway struggling against his mother & the Flash. Ceci had a hypodermic in hand attempting to inject medication into his IV tubing.

"Oh, Maria & J'onn, he just awoke screaming that he had to leave the station. He said the voices were driving him crazy & that he would never return to the Fortress" Ceci shouted as she injected the syringe's contents.

"What did give him?" asked Maria turning to Ceci.

"Ativan 2mg," replied Ceci. "It should sedate him in about three minutes."

As Ceci spoke, Kal-El stopped struggling & started swaying. J'onn caught him as he collapsed to the floor. He was returned to bed along with his oxygen tubing, intravenous fluids & catheter apparatus.

Maria noted "I see you got him to agree to everything including the catheter." Ceci rolled her eyes & said "that's a story in itself but I can thank Martha for her intervention.

Maria turned to Martha who could only say, "I just exerted my power as a mother. He's always been reasonable when I try to get him to agree with me. The catheter was a small problem but we have a bigger problem. The Fortress AI is torturing him. What can we do about it?"

J'onn said "the League will meet on that very issue this evening. I'm going to suggest that an expeditionary group go to his Fortress & shut down the AI." Meanwhile, let's prepare him for transport to Star Labs.

"Kitty Faulkner said that the Medical Unit would be ready to receive him in less than an hour. She'll notify the consultants to meet us," said Maria as she quickly examined her sedated patient. He should sleep for about three hours. By then he should be settled comfortably.

Maria & Ceci left Kal-El to J'onn, Flash & Martha. Maria turned to Ceci as they walked to the break room & asked "has anyone told him what we're planning to do?"

"I haven't" replied Ceci. "He's been so confused while drifting in & out of consciousness. I don't think he would have understood."

"I just hope he understands that we're just trying to keep him safe & healthy until the babies are mature enough to be delivered," sighed Maria.

J'onn & the Flash had just exited Clark's quarters leaving Martha alone with her sleeping son. They headed to the conference room where other League members were arriving for their emergency meeting.

"Flash, if we make an assault on the Fortress, I'm depending on you to stay aside to get back to the rest of the League with a report on our success or failure," said J'onn.

"I don't like the direction of this conversation J'onn! You're making it sound almost like a suicide mission," Flash replied stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"It just might be a suicide mission. Look at what the AI did to Kal-El. If it attacked him, what do you think it might do to us as invaders?" J'onn said lowering his head. "If the AI accessed any prior Kryptonian history, I fear what it is capable of doing. Before Kryptonians became peaceful, they were a fierce & war-like people. Their conquests were legendary until they became enlightened under the direction of three great leaders, one of whom was an ancestor of our Kal-El. But we must try to stop it, for his sake & ours."

"I never thought of it that way J'onn. Let's discuss it with the other Leaguers & come up with a solution," as they entered the conference room together.

_Clark/Kal-El's Watchtower sleeping quarters_

Martha had just settled back into her chair with some knitting. Her son was prepared for the transport to Star Labs so she thought to just relax for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Mom, I don't know what came over me," said Clark with a weak & raspy voice. He shifted slightly & his huge baby bump turned in her direction.

"Oh son, I didn't think you would wake up so soon. It's not your fault. The Fortress AI has been sending messages to you. It's trying to get you to return."

"Maybe I should Mom. I don't know what to expect; maybe the Fortress is the only solution. I'm just so afraid that it will take my children & raise them as "Kryptonians." Kryptonians became cold & heartless before the end. They only depended on logic to their demise. I don't want that for these children."

"We're taking you to Star Labs, Clark. They're going to help you get through this crisis. We'll protect you from the Fortress AI."

"When are we going to Star Labs?" asked Clark taking a deep breath from his oxygen cannula.

"Anytime now," replied his mother as they heard a knock at the door. The door opened as Maria & Ceci reentered.

"You're awake Kal? I thought you'd sleep for the next two hours," said Maria. "We're trying to make this transfer as easy as possible for you."

"It's alright Maria. I know this must be done. I'm just getting use to sacrificing my pride & independence. I've never been this dependent before, as an adult."

"Sometimes, sacrifice is necessary to meet your goals Kal-El." We're willing to sacrifice time & money to help you meet your goals. Just meet us a little bit along the way."

"I'll do whatever is necessary & I'll go wherever you think is best. But, please save my children. Don't let the Fortress AI take them."

Maria & Ceci reassured him & exited the room to complete preparations with Star Labs. Martha remained with Clark, rearranging his blankets & holding his hand.

"Mom, I need you to do some things for me," gasped Clark.

"Of course son, anything you ask," said Martha moving closer so he wouldn't exhaust himself.

"Go to the Batman. Ask him to go to my apartment & bring me my laptop. I need to give him the passwords. The Fortress will destroy itself when my heart stops for more than 24 hours. I placed a summary of Kryptonian history on the laptop. It is detailed enough for their needs. Also my last will & testament is on that computer. I've made arrangements for you & my children. I want you to raise them in Smallville as long as you can & when you can no longer do so, let them be adopted by a kindly family of your choice. Lastly, go to Sacred Heart Church in Metropolis & ask for Fr. Daniel Leone(1). Tell him that I'm at Star Labs. He'll know what to do."

"Clark, you know that I'll do everything you ask. I want to keep your spirits up. You sound like you've resigned yourself to losing this fight. The 'Clark' I know would fight to the very end. I'm an old woman. I watched the love of my life die but at least I could lean on you. Don't tell me that I might lose you too. I couldn't survive that loss," cried Martha, tears flowing freely down her face.

Don't worry Mom. I'm not giving up that easily. I want to see the birth of these two," patting his abdomen. "I'm covering all bases, just in case," he smiled wanly.

"Okay son. Don't frighten me like that anymore. Now relax & get some rest. We'll be leaving soon for Star Labs."

Martha smiled & returned to her chair but she could not rid herself of the uneasy feeling that she might be saying good bye to her only child soon.

To be Continued

Please review my story. Pleaseeee

1 Reference: Shadows in Darkness by Shado Librarian, Chapter 8. Used with the author's permission.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing from DC Comics but am I having fun with these toys.

_Watchtower Conference Room_

Wonder Woman & Batman were the last two original League members to arrive for the meeting. Both had completed patrolling Metropolis. J'onn, the League member most familiar with the situation, called the meeting to order.

"Thank you everyone for attending this meeting on such short notice but this problem must be resolved expeditiously. To summarize, let me tell you that Kal-El's condition is deteriorating & his Fortress' AI is calling out to him to return. He does not want to do so believing that the AI will anesthetize him & take the children against his will."

"I believe that he is correct J'onn," said Batman. "I've been to the Fortress with Superman in the past. He has always been able to control the AI; it would never do anything against his will. The AI has become so erratic, it must be taken off-line if we can't reason with it.

"It only responds to Kal-El," volunteered Green Lantern. "Even if we were to get into the Fortress, could we reason with it?

"We'll need to try," said Wonder Woman. "Kal-El will be transferred to Star Labs for further treatment but we need to find out from the AI what he needs to survive this pregnancy. What can human doctors do to treat the problems!"

"That means we'll need to take a medical person with us who can ask the right questions. I think Ceci might be able to ask the questions," said the Flash. "Do you think she would accompany us? Maria needs to remain with him & get the consultants up to speed on his condition."

J'onn shook his head. "This is going to be dangerous. She's a civilian without any experience with this kind of mission. She would be an asset to the mission but she could also be a liability if things go badly."

"All we can do is ask her if she would go on the mission with us. It would be our priority to protect her & make sure she returns to Metropolis safely with the information," added Wonder Woman.

"If she refuses, what is the alternative?" said Batman. The League members looked at each other. No one had an alternative plan. "I'll talk to Kal-El. I have his laptop computer & I'll find out what security measures & overrides he's placed on the Fortress."

"I think the best that we can do & try to reason with the AI. Kal says that it functions on logic. It might be reasonable with us," said J'onn. "So we agree that we'll bring Ceci to the Fortress with us if she is agreeable."

"I have a good relationship with her so I'll ask her," said Wonder Woman. "We must do this quickly. Kal is going to be transferred to Star Labs soon. Time is of the essence."

The meeting adjourned with Wonder Woman looking for Ceci. J'onn, Green Lantern & Flash left to prepare the javelins for the trip to the Artic & Batman went to talk to Clark.

_Clark's Watchtower Living Quarters_

Batman arrived at Clark's quarters to find him dozing lightly. Martha excused herself so that they could talk privately.

"Hi Boy Scout," smiled the Batman. "You give a new meaning to 'virgin birth,'" as he took Martha's vacated chair. "Man, you don't look so hot."

"Hi to you too, Darth. I'm glad to see you. Have you beat up any criminals lately?" Clark replied shifting painfully while catching his breath.

Bruce laughed gruffly. "You're a barrel of laughs. Though seriously Clark, I don't want to tire you too much. The League voted to go to the Fortress & talk to the AI about what's happening to you. We need your passwords so that we can get in & out safely."

Clark stopped laughing & digested what he had just heard. He then struggled to sit up in bed a little higher. "They're in my laptop. I asked my mom to have you pick it up from my apartment.

"You mean this laptop?" replied Batman while removing the laptop from a hidden pouch in his cape.

They both smiled. "We think too much alike, Bruce." Clark gave the passwords to Bruce & wished him a successful mission. "All of my security measures are deterrents against intrusion, nothing that would harm you physically but I don't know what damage Luthor perpetrated. I never expected this," pointing at his abdomen. "You can only enter the Fortress from the air now. Broadcast the passwords & the shields will drop allowing you access. The Fortress should recognize you from our previous visit. Good luck, I'm depending on you & thanks buddy."

"Don't worry Boy Scout! You just rest & take care of my niece & nephew. You still need to cook those two for a few more weeks.

_Watchtower Med Bay_

"Ceci?" called Wonder Woman as she entered the Med Bay. Ceci was packing up the three kits from the birthing center.

"Over here, Diana," responded Ceci as she loaded her cart. "I'm just preparing to go to Star Labs with Kal. We're definitely going to need this equipment."

Diana took a deep breath, took her hand & sat Ceci down in a nearby chair. "We need you to do something other than go to Star Labs. Ceci, you have a choice if you want to participate in this mission. As you know, the Fortress AI wants Kal to return immediately. He refuses to do so. Therefore, the League is going to the Fortress to get the information or treatment that he needs to survive. We need a person with a strong medical background to question the AI. We will protect you with our lives but you're his only hope right now."

Ceci looked at Diana with wide eyes. "Wow, a mission with the League! Of course I'll go with you. Just tell me what you need me to do."

Diana smiled recognizing that this little lady was willing to place herself in danger to help an 'alien.' Many people were ready to sacrifice a great deal for Kal's wellbeing. "I'll take you to the locker area to fit you with warm clothing against the Arctic cold. We're travelling in two planes. You'll fly with Flash & me. The Batman, J'onn & Green Lantern will fly in the other plane. Stay close to Flash; if anything goes wrong, we will engage the AI in battle but he has specific instructions to protect you & return you to Metropolis with any information we get."

"Okay Diana, I'll follow your instructions to the letter," as they hurried to the locker area.

"I have absolute faith in your abilities on this mission Ceci." Ceci located slacks, a parka, hat, gloves & goggles to wear to the Arctic. She changed quickly & hurried with Diana to the docking bays, Ceci's supplies totally forgotten.

Diana & Flash assisted Ceci into the Javelin buckling her into a seat. Diana & Flash then took the pilot's & copilot's seats. "Ready back there Ceci?" This is going to be quick. The docking bay port doors opened & the Javelin slowly rolled out. Before she knew what was happening, it accelerated at a tremendous speed twisting & rolling away from Watchtower.

Ceci closed her eyes tightly & only opened them to see the second Javelin exit the Watchtower.

"Javelin II cleared Watchtower, proceeding to destination. ETA: fifteen minutes," reported Diana. "Roger, Diana" said J'onn via the Javelin's radio. "How's our guest?"

"I'm fine Mr. J'onn," responded Ceci. "Let's hurry. Kal's in a bad way."

"Okay, Miss Ceci," said Flash. "We'll be there soon."

_Clark/Kal-El's Watchtower Quarters_

Maria followed the stretcher to the living quarters from the Med Bay. Two technicians entered Kal's room & prepared to transfer him to the stretcher. They turned him onto his side & placed a patient transfer slide the full length of his bed. They then gingerly rolled him from his bed onto the stretcher. Maria & Martha tucked blankets around him including around his head but he continued to shiver uncontrollably. His oxygen tank, IV fluid & indwelling catheter were attached to the stretcher's frame.

"Okay, this is it. Next stop Star Labs," said Maria attempting to lighten the mood. Kal laid quietly on the stretcher wondering how his life had come to this point. He had always been in control but now, he just felt sorry for himself. He glanced at the ceiling watching the lights go by. Why did Jor-El & Lara cast him into space for a two year trip to Earth. He thought that he should have died with the rest of his people on Krypton. He believed that he was human all of his life until his powers began to emerge. Then he was either feared or idolized. All he wanted was a life like any other man's. He now wondered was he even a male. His life was one of secrecy, trying to fit in with the rest of the world. Now, here he was, the first male of a higher species getting ready to give birth. Some claim to fame was his dark thought.

The technicians quickly transported Clark to the teleportation area. After the stretcher was lifted onto the teleportation platform, Martha & Maria joined him. They were teleported to an area in front of Star Labs where another group of technicians, doctors & Kitty Faulkner awaited them.

"Welcome back to Star Labs, Kal-El! You know we've got to stop meeting like this," smiled Kitty as the stretcher was rolled into the building.

"Thanks Kitty, I never expected to come back in this condition," sighed Kal-El as his mother & Maria followed.

"The technicians are going to get you settled into your room & we'll be back shortly. Martha & Maria, why don't you come with me to my office. Upon entering her office, Kitty offered them coffee.

Martha sipped her coffee & said, "I want to stay with him."

"Yes, I understand "said Kitty. "I had a room set up just down the hall. We do have limited space but you & Maria can share the facilities while you're here if it's alright with both of you.

Maria & Martha glanced affirmatively at each other & simultaneously confirmed that the living arrangements were acceptable.

Maria asked if the consultants had been notified of Kal's arrival. Kitty was able to confirm that the consultants were due to arrive within ten minutes.

"Good, I want to make sure that he is settled before we bombard him with a new group of doctors," grimaced Maria. She knew that Kal wanted a minimal number of people dealing with him but she needed other specialties. Too many things could & would go wrong. She needed all the help she could muster.

Martha turned to her & took her hand. "Don't worry Maria. I'll go with you. I helped to instill this attitude of secrecy in him; I know how to get him to agree with whatever needs to be done. It's times like this that I wish we never took him to see **E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial.(**1) That movie caused more problems than it was worth. He had nightmares for weeks after seeing it!"

All three women had a hardy laugh, relieving pent up stress. They didn't realize the toll that this situation took on each one of them. Quickly exiting Kitty's office, they walked down several corridors until they reached the Medical Unit.

The unit encompassed an entire wing of the building but all windowed rooms faced an inner domed courtyard. The operating suite, & exam rooms were state-of-the-art, sterile facilities with ultraviolet-bathed airlocks to minimize the risk of Kal's being infected with human pathogens.

They entered the Med Unit's female locker area, changed from their street clothes, showered with antiseptic soap & dressed in scrub gowns. Kitty explained, "Kal's been protected by his Kryptonian immune system all of his life. Since it's now weakened, we refused to take the chance of his contracting a human infection against which he has no defense.

"That means I'll have access to antibiotics for him?" asked Maria as she pulled on a clean scrub top.

"Yes," replied Kitty slipping shoe covers over a pair of soft shippers. "I'm having a supply of IV antibiotics shipped in & we can quickly obtain any other supplies from Metropolis General Hospital.

"Good," said Martha, tying the ties on her scrub pants. "I worried about how this would work out. It looks as if you've been preparing for any kind of problem all along."

"We realized after Kal's 'great fall'(2) that Met General could do nothing but watch & wait. Star Labs' Board of Directors decided to invest resources into setting up a medical facility for him.(3) It can also be easily modified to meet the environmental needs of J'onn J'onzz, the Martian. It's the least we could do; a small sacrifice to keep our resident alien as healthy as possible," smiled Kitty.

"Thank for helping my boy," replied Martha holding back her tears.

"No, Martha. Thank you for raising such a fine, moral & generous young man," responded Maria. "When Lois brought him to me for prenatal care, he was upset about his condition. I asked him if he had been raped.(4) He said basically agreed that he is pregnant against his will but referred to it as IVF perpetrated by the Fortress AI. He could have requested an abortion but he refused to harm the life he harbored. He values life in all its forms. We can thank you for that," Maria stated earnestly.

They reached his room & looked through the observation window. Kal looked pale & wane with the IV infusing & the catheter slowly draining. A cardiac monitor beeped quietly but showed an irregular heart rate of 96 - 135 beats/minute, far higher than his normal 40 beats/minute. His respiratory rate was 24 per minute but his oxygen saturation was 92%

The women entered his room. Martha sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand while Maria & Kitty examined him.

"Can I get arterial blood gases done stat?" asked Maria turning to Kitty.

"Already ordered," replied Kitty, as she closed her pocket phone. "I'm also getting our anesthesiologist & the Crash Team in to see him.

"What's happened?" exclaimed Martha to the two doctors. Several nurses & the anesthesiologist entered the room with a Crash Cart.

Maria & Kitty took Martha aside while the other staff worked on him. They heard him moan lightly when a long needle punctured his skin looking for an artery. "We suspect that he's going into respiratory failure," said Kitty moving Martha aside for the team to work.

"Got it" said the anesthesiologist, withdrawing the now full syringe & placing a seal on the end. "Please give him an ampule of sodium bicarbonate IV. I'm also going to intubate him until we're sure he's stable respiratory wise."

"Martha, we should go outside & let the Crash team do what's necessary," said Kitty.

"Please, let me stay just outside the door?" requested Martha.

"Of course, we'll stay at the nurses' station directly across the hall until they're finished," responded Kitty directing Martha toward the door while nodding to Maria.

"I need two fetal monitors on his abdomen now people," said Maria loud enough to be heard by a nurse who ran to the nearby supply room.

Martha finally broke down crying freely. "My poor son & my grandchildren; they might not make it. There was so much he wanted me to do. He asked me to have Fr. Leone from Sacred Heart Church come to visit him. I never got a chance to call him."

"That's alright Martha," replied Kitty taking her into her arms. I'll call Fr. Leone. He's been here before & knows what to do. Besides, Kal has a lot of life left in him. He'll beat this obstacle too."

The anesthesiologist left Clark's bedside after working on him for thirty minutes. Dr. Forester removed his glasses & pinched his nose below his eyes. He took a deep breath & walked to the nurses' station. He sat heavily in a nearby chair, looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "That was close. He's now sedated, intubated & on a ventilator. An external pacemaker is keeping his heart regular until the cardiologist arrives. His body is still protecting his babies, almost as if he's consciously or unconsciously sacrificing his waning resources to keep them alive. He can't keep it up much longer."

"Please, can I go back to him now?" said Martha in a very small voice.

Kitty nodded to her & Dr. Forester. "Of course, Martha. Just let us know if you need anything. A nurse will be continually available if there are any changes in his condition. I'll see that some food is brought to your room if you should be hungry."

Dr. Forester turned to Kitty & asked, "Who is she?"

Kitty just answered, "That is Martha, the woman who found a castaway orphan infant in the remnants of a spaceship took him into her home & saved a species from extinction."

A/N: I keep forgetting. Please review this story. I could use some feed back.

To be continued…

1 **E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial** (1982) directed & co-produced by Stephen Spielberg postulated an encounter between a young boy & an extra-terrestrial sometimes to the extra-terrestrial's disadvantage.

2 The 'great fall' occurred after Clark lifted the Kryptonite-laden land mass into space & fell back to earth.

3 Star Lab's facilities are thoroughly described Shado Librarian in the fiction "Shadows in Darkness. Used with permission of author.

4 "Survival of the Species," Chapter 10 by Jedi-Bant


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi everyone. I'm still looking for a beta for this story if you know anyone or if you're willing to "beta" for me. I would sincerely appreciate it.

Summary: Clark was transferred to Star Labs just before he went into respiratory failure. The babies are still draining him of what little energy remains in him. He's headed toward multiple organ system failure. Will the Justice League be able to return in time with an antidote to save him & his pregnancy? Please read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DC, not even stock but am I really having fun with their characters!

_Two Justice League Javelins Hovering Over the Fortress of Solitude_

"Javelin I to Javelin II. This is Batman. Maintain your current position. I'm transmitting the passwords now. We'll be transported into the Fortress via Green Lantern's power ring. GL will return for you in five minutes. J'onn will remain in Javelin I to evacuate us if necessary. He will also maintain control of both Javelins during this mission. Do not, I repeat, do not attempt to enter the Fortress on your own. Understood?"

"Javelin II to Javelin I. Orders received & understood. Good luck. Diana out."

"Okay team. This is it. Are you ready Miss Ceci?"

"Oh yes ma'am but I don't see anything out there," replied Ceci, peering out into the unbroken all-white environment.

"Just wait a minute," smirked Flash. They looked to the port side of the Javelin to see the mists clearing. The Fortress shone with light reflected from the weak Arctic winter/spring sun. It was breath taking.

A green force field emerged from Javelin I & slowly lowered through an opening that appeared in the top of the Fortress. Batman & Green Lantern were clearly visible in the circular field. It entered easily through the Fortress' opening & quickly vanished.

"Now we wait," said Diana. Three minutes passed slowly when suddenly Flash yelled "something's happening down there." The Fortress began to glow.

"Batman to Javelin II. Prepare for GL to transport you."

"Diana to Batman. We're ready. Flash, retract the canopy."

Green Lantern hovered fifteen feet from Javelin II. He stretched the force field of his power ring into the Javelin. "Ladies first. Diana leapt up the force field stair with the agility of a gazelle. Ceci gingerly walked up the steps with assistance from Flash & Diana.

"I feel like I'm standing on thin air," mumbled Ceci. "You are" smiled GL "but I won't let you fall."

The power ring force field slowly lowered them into the now lit Fortress. The climate controls were activated & the area rapidly became comfortable for humans.

Batman approached the group & told them in a low voice, "The AI is active in two forms, Jor-El, Kal-El's father & Lara, his mother. Introduce yourselves, first name then your parents' first names to record your lineage as is the custom of Krypton. Do not make any sudden moves.

A shadowy oversized image of Jor-El's head gradually materialized & floated in the open area of the Fortress. A smaller more substantive glowing image of Lara appeared on the control platform.

"Greeting earthlings. Why have you come here & where is my son when I have summoned him? His time grows short," said the Jor-El apparition. "I know the Batman from previous visits to this place." Batman dipped his head slightly to affirm the information. All heads turned to look at the next League member, Wonder Woman.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Hippolyta. We come to seek a boon on behalf of your son."

The AI ignored her. "And you, 'Man in Red clothing,' what is your role in this expedition?"

The Flash stepped forward & a force shield immediately formed around him. "Do not come any closer, human," said the AI impassively. "State you're purpose!"

"Sorry sir," mumbled the Flash. "I am Wallace, son of Rudolph & Mary(1) & I accompanied my friends to seek a boon for your son." The force shield dropped & the Flash stepped back into the group, head hanging in embarrassment.

"I know Lantern 2184. The Guardians & planet Oa were one of my special projects. Welcome."

"Lastly, dark skinned human female. You don't seem to fit in this group. State your purpose."

All eyes turned to Ceci. "Sir, I am Cecilia, daughter of Clyde & Evelyn. My chosen purpose is to give comfort & support to those preparing to bring new life into this world. It is a time of happiness but can be fraught with danger. I assist them to make it as easy & positive as possible.

"So you have seen my son?" said the Lara apparition, speaking for the first time.

"Yes ma'am but he is ill & it was too dangerous for him to make the journey."

"We warned him of the danger. Now it's too late" said Jor-El. "All is lost, we will not be so much as a memory when he dies."

"Wait sir teach me what needs to be done. What medicine does he require? I will care for him in your stead & when he recovers, I will ask him to bring your grandchildren here to see you.

"You would do this for us Cecilia daughter of Clyde?" said Lara. "When Kal-El last visited he said he would never return. At that time we were still rebuilding lost files. Now since the files are restored, we realize that we forced a terrible fate upon him. More than 60% of male pregnancies end in the death of the host male. That is why we of Krypton finally resorted to birthing chambers."

Ceci volunteered, "Tell me what to do to help him." Lara waved her hand over the control panel. "You must understand that the compounds that made up Krypton were unique in the universe. When our planet exploded, those compounds fused with radioactive material from the planet's core & travelled along the same trajectory as Kal-El's ship, ultimately showering your planet with meteorites. He has been periodically exposed to the meteorites which have given him some of the compounds his body requires to remain healthy & functional.

"Are you telling us that we must expose him to Kryptonite for him to survive?" gasped the Batman.

"Yes, but it is too late for simple exposure. We have purified & sterilized a serum which when diluted in a simple salt solution will give him the necessary compounds. We were able to remove 95% of the noxious radioactive materials but that does not mean that the serum is totally safe. The serum must be given very slowly. He may have seizures during the process. Our plan was to keep him anesthetized through his final month so that he wouldn't suffer any pain. Five large vials rose from the control panel in a crystal case. The vials are in numbered order with each successive vial containing a higher concentration of compounds. "They can only be given intravenously. Store them in a cold, darkened vault. You will find a data crystal with all directions for use of the serums, translated into what you call base ten metric system," stated Lara with a slight bit of urgency.

"One more thing ma'am, may I have any available information on Kryptonian anatomy & physiology including what I should expect in the newborn? "Of course, Cecilia daughter of Clyde," responded Lara. Approach the panel & take the serums. You will find a second crystal with the requested information."

Ceci carefully walked up the steps to the control platform as Lara watched. "Please save our son & grandchildren. They are the last of our species." Lara implored reaching out to Ceci.

Ceci retrieved the proffered items. "We will all do the best we possibly can. I promise." Jor-El's voice boomed. "Return quickly to your city. Kal-El is failing." Ceci bounded down the steps to join the other JLA members. The Green Lantern extended his power ring force field around the group & returned them to their respective planes. Ceci stored the serum with the data crystals in an impenetrable box bolted into the Javelin. She then applied her restraining seat belts for the return trip.

"Javelin I to Javelin II, this is J'onn. Good work team. Returning to Watchtower; ETA is fifteen minutes."

"Javelin II to Javelin I, Diana here. We're returning to Watchtower rather than land at Metropolis International. It would take more time to get clearances & navigate ground traffic than dock the Javelin & teleport to Star Labs. Anticipate docking at Watchtower in ten minutes."

"Roger Diana. It's up to you now. We're right behind you. God speed & out," responded Batman. "Well, that mission went much better than I anticipated" laughed Flash. "Hold onto your hat Miss Ceci, you're in for the ride of your life!"

"Wallace? Wallace?" said Diana turning to Flash with a smirk. Their laughter could be heard all the way to Javelin I.

_Lois Lane's & Richard White's home in Metropolis_

Lois paced her kitchen like a caged lioness. She virtually screamed into her telephone in full mad dog mode. "Perry, what do you mean that Clark is on unpaid leave? When did that happen? Who's taking over our stories? What do you mean he never submitted the story on the metahuman? It's been almost a week! I called him before I left the birthing center & I told him to contact you. Has anyone checked on his apartment?"

"Yeah Lois, I placed him on unpaid leave the day we were taken over by our new owner. Ralph is following the stories & it's only been four days. You've done everything you can honey, now relax & enjoy my grandniece. Yes, Lois. Jimmy's checked on his apartment at least twice. There was no answer & I tried to reach his mother but no response from her either. It's as if they both disappeared off the planet."

"Oh, okay Perry. By the way, who bought out the Planet?"

"You would never guess hon. Would you believe, Bruce Wayne, the batty billionaire? That man has more money than he knows what to do with. Lois? Lois are you still there?"

"Yes, Perry," Lois responded vaguely while looking out the window into the distance. "I'll call you back. I think I hear Joanne. Bye Perry." Richard entered the kitchen carrying a fussy baby Joanne. "Lois, babe, I seem to remember reading somewhere that stress will decrease your milk supply. Lay off Clark for a while. He'll show up. He always does. If anything, that farm boy is a survivor."

"Yea, I guess you're right Richard." She took Joanne from him, opened her blouse & allowed Joanne to suckle. "I guess I just worry too much about him. He doesn't seem to have anyone to worry about him. He's like that dirty gangly puppy that followed me home from school when I was a kid. I paid it a little attention & he wouldn't go away. He was so happy to see me all the time. My parents wouldn't let me keep him so I hid him under the porch & fed him scraps. He was so good & never made any noise. I called him Partner."

"What ever became of him Lo," asked Richard becoming more interested her story while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Did he get bored of you?"

"No, there was a pack of loose, wild dogs living on the base & they attacked me one day. Partner heard me screaming & he ran out to protect me. He fought off the other dogs fiercely until they ran away but he was injured so badly, he died in my arms. All I remember was the light going out in his eyes. I cried all the way home, bloodied & my clothes torn, carrying my dead puppy. My parents took me for rabies shots & threw him out with the trash." A lone tear rolled down her face as she concluded her story. "But that was a long time ago. I guess that's why I don't like keeping pets. I shouldn't liken Clark to a puppy but he does melt into the woodwork & never draws attention to himself. He seems so lost & out of place. Not only that, he's been so sick for the last few months. Has anyone cared about him?

"I seem to remember you tried to find out once. In fact, if I remember correctly, you had the balls to follow him into the Men's Room to find out what was wrong with him.(2) How far did that get you?"

"That was my fault Richard. Here he had just vomited & I verbally attacked him to find out what was wrong with him. He put me in my place handily & I've respected him more since that day. Richard put his arms around Lois' shoulders.

"Lo, would it help if I tried to locate Clark?"

"Richard, would you? If you go to his apartment building take the elevator to his floor. Face his apartment & you'll see a large potted plant to the left of his door. You'll find a key taped to the bottom of the plant. You don't know what this means to me. For all we know, he could have died alone in his apartment."

"Don't worry Lois. I'm going to the office tomorrow for meetings so I'll talk to Perry about Clark. I'll track down our elusive Mr. Kent for the good of all of us."

To be continued A/N: I had to get Lois & Richard back into the story. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far & please review to give me feedback when you have a minute.

1 Source: "The Flash" at wiki/Flash_(Wally_West)

2 Survival of the Species, Chapter 3, by Jedi-Bant


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: My muse is running wild with my imagination. I need to slow down & catch my breath. Thank you everyone stopping by to read my fiction.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything or get anything from DC Comics or its affiliates. Wish I did though.

_Javelin II_

Ceci relaxed in her seat as Javelin II pulled into the Watchtower's docking bay. She had kept her eyes closed most of the return trip feeling dizzy from the acceleration & deceleration maneuvers of the ship. At least, they finally stopped.

"Wasn't that terrific Miss Ceci? Diana is best at these controls especially when you need to get somewhere fast," exclaimed Flash exuberantly while getting out of the co-pilot's seat. "You okay Miss Ceci?"

"I'm fine young man but I think I left my stomach somewhere over Canada" replied Ceci while taking his assisting hand.

"I'm sorry Ceci. I forgot we had you back there. You know, time is of the essence but I should have slowed down a bit."

"It's okay, really. We need to get these serums to Star Labs now," said Ceci retrieving her precious cargo. "Flash, I'm trusting you to take the package to the teleportation platform & get it to Star Labs safely."

"Ceci, Diana. You can depend on me," he replied grimly. He took the crystal container with the five vials & the data crystals. He then disappeared in a streak of red. They could hear his voice faintly yelling, COMING THROUGH.

"Don't worry Ceci. He's on his way. Rest assured, as fast as he is, he is also very agile. Nothing will be damaged or broken in the trip to Star Labs & he will protect the serums with his life" said Diana as Javelin I landed in the docking bay.

Batman, J'onn J'onzz & Green Lantern sauntered across the bay toward Diana & Ceci. J'onn was the first to speak. "I sense that the package is on its way to Star Labs under the able protection of our colleague, Flash. He will get the package there promptly."

The Batman turned to Ceci & put both hands on her shoulders. "Miss Ceci, you were magnificent in the Fortress. You remained cool & calm in the face of an alien intelligence that might have been hostile. I was ready for a fight."

"We all were prepared. Where did you ever develop such nerves of steel?" exclaimed Green Lantern.

Ceci just looked down shyly. "It was nothing. I'm just a nurse midwife & I appealed to the mother portion of the AI. That's my specialty."

"Ahh," exclaimed J'onn. "The power of a humanoid mother's love for her child survived in the memories of the AI. Judging from what Kal told me in the past, Kryptonians refrained from any outward demonstrations of affection. Lara was able to program elements of love for her child into the AI. That love transcended time & space to attempt to help her son."

Just then, the lights in the docking bay dimmed slightly. "Only the teleportation platform dims the lights that way. He's on his way to Star Labs," said Diana. "Let's get you out of your Arctic gear & settled for the evening."

"Thank you Diana. I feel like I've only gotten a few hours of sleep in the past four days.

Diana settled Ceci into an unassigned room in the Watchtower's living quarters. There she was able to talk to Maria about Clark's condition. She felt deflated when she discovered that he went into respiratory failure right after the transfer to Star Labs. But she felt better when she realized that Flash had already transferred the package successfully to Star Labs staff. The two data crystals were already mounted on a modular interface so that the data were usable on human computers. The consultants poured over the data in awe over the elegance of Kryptonian anatomy & physiology.

Maria sounded totally exhausted sitting at the nurses' station surrounded by the noisy consultants, several nurses & two of Star Lab's resident scientists. Professor Emil Hamilton & Dr. Bernard Klein descended on the Med Lab with a vengeance. They felt that they were the experts on Kryptonian pathophysiology so they argued incessantly with the consultants.

"Ceci, they're going to be the death of me & Kal-El. I just feel sorry for his mother. She sits at his bedside talking to him but he can't answer her. I know that he hears her because he moves in response to her voice."

"When do you plan to give him the serum, Maria?"

"Within the next fifteen minutes. I think I'll just get rid of the entire crew if they can't come to a consensus about his care. After all this is a living sentient being & his babies, not a lab rat!"

"Don't do anything before I get there. I'll help you clear the place if need be. Okay?

"Okay Ceci. Please hurry. He needs the treatment soon."

Ceci didn't even wait to shower. She managed to get a spare technician's coverall from Diana, changed & hurried down the corridor to the elevators. When she arrived on the command deck, she ran across the open area, panting heavily.

"Whoa, Miss Ceci, Slow down! You're not the Flash. We'll be calling a doctor for you if you keep this up," J'onn smiled while monitoring JLA missions in the field.

"J'onn, J'onn. I need to get to Star Labs right now. Beam me down."

"Wait Ceci! I'm going with you," called Diana racing toward the teleportation platform. We'll get everything straightened out now. Beam us into the Lab's lobby area. Tell Kitty Faulkner we're on our way."

_Star Labs_

Diana & Ceci's sudden appearance in the middle of Star Labs' lobby caused a ruckus among the labs' security personnel. Alarms were blaring & lights blinked. The guards drew their weapons & Diana went immediately into battle stance. "We have no argument with you. We're here to help Kal-El," snarled Diana with Ceci standing behind her. "Desist & bring Dr. Faulkner to us."

"Stop! Stop! Lower your weapons. They're friends," screamed Kitty, running into the lobby in soft slippers & a scrub gown. She had just left the Medical Lab. "Sorry, I just received J'onn's call. I couldn't get here fast enough." She escorted Diana & Ceci to the Med Lab but stopped momentarily to tell the guards to reset the alarms.

"I'm glad you've arrived. I'm Kitty Faulkner, you must be Cecilia Woods. Maria Prenden told me about you. Of course Wonder Woman, you're always welcome here."

They hurried past offices & open labs whose occupants were curious about their mission. Upon reaching the medical department, they bypassed the airlock. The women entered a corridor & applied goggles given to them by Kitty. "Stand on the circular area, with your arms extended above your heads. A clear tube will lower around you. It won't harm you but just remain calm as a gas disinfects your clothing."

As she described, the disinfectant gas lasted 30 seconds & dissipated as the tubes retracted back into the ceiling. They donned surgical gowns, nitrile gloves, hair & shoe coverings while running into the now crowded medical lab. Maria had just exited the nurses' station holding a 100 ml saline bag containing a faintly glowing light green fluid. The consultants & Star Lab scientists continued a now less vocal discussion.

Diana told Ceci & Maria to do what needed to be done. She would manage crowd control. Diana's grim demeanor demanded the attention of everyone in the nurse's station as she towered over the group. She turned to the now silent crowd & said in a determined voice, "Ladies & gentlemen, I think you would agree that this is a medical facility. Silence would be appreciated. You may stand at the window **quietly** unless Maria, Kitty or Ceci request your assistance. Is that understood?" All heads nodded affirmatively.

Martha stood the moment Maria & Ceci entered Clark's room. Anguish lined her face. She glanced at the slightly glowing bag in Maria's hands. "It's Kryptonite, isn't it," she said in a whisper, her voice failing her. Maria could only nod her head. "I prayed that it wouldn't come to this," she said turning back to her stricken son & sinking into her chair.

Maria started hooking the medication to his IV tubing. Ceci knelt next to Martha, taking her hand. "Martha, think of it like chemotherapy but instead of our trying to kill what grows within him, we're trying to help what grows within him."

Clark was lying on his left side, still hooked to the ventilator, IV fluids, monitors & catheters. His abdomen quivered with life of its own as his children struggled to get every available nutrient possible. Before Maria opened the fluid clamp, she leaned over her patient & whispered to him, "Kal, you've trusted Ceci & me all of this time. You know we would not do anything to harm you. This is a diluted & purified extract of Kryptonian minerals & compounds but it also contains a trace amount of Kryptonite. We believe it can improve your condition but we don't know. We do know that you will be at an increased risk for grand mal seizures when you get this treatment. There are risks. I will not give it to you unless you allow it." She knelt down on the floor, took his hands & continued. "Squeeze my hand if you give your consent."

Slowly Clark contracted his fingers in a firm, undeniable squeeze. "Okay Kal. I'm opening the clamps now." She stood up & slowly opened the clamps watching the glowing fluid mingle with the IV fluid previously infusing. "Can one of you nurses bring me a dose of Fosphenytoin(1) 250 mg in 50 ml normal saline? I also want the Crash Cart with the Code Team at the door. Dr. Forester (anesthesiology), please come in." The other doctors jockeyed for an open space.

Four minutes passed. Clark moaned softly & broke out into a sweat. Martha pulled away from Ceci & ran to his side taking his hand which trembled slightly. The veins on Clark's hands became prominent as he absorbed more of the medication. Dr. Forester advanced to the head of the bed & removed the headboard. The cardiologist, Dr. Dublin, gave directions to the Crash Team to ready the defibrillator & medications.

Clark's tremors increased in severity and the ventilator continued it monotonous cycle. Maria gave him about 50% of the Fosphenytoin & the tremors subsided. She called in the endocrinologist, Dr. Halpern, & directed him to give the anticonvulsant over the next five minutes. By this time the Kryptonian extract completed infusion.

Dr. Klein assisted Dr. Dublin at the cardiac monitor. A code nurse monitored Clark's blood pressure & called out to the team "B/P 70/40 & dropping." Clark's heart suddenly increased in rate to 313 beats/minute. They turned him onto his back & moved Martha away from the bed. The cardiac monitor showed a wildly irregular EKG tracing.

"Code Team" stated Dr. Dublin, "he's in V-tach.(2) Shock at 200 joules & give him Epinephrine(3) 1mg every three minutes." A code team nurse charged the defibrillator. She yelled "clear" just before she hit the button causing the charge to course through Clark's body. It contracted every muscle in his body simultaneously.

Dr. Dublin injected the Epinephrine into the nearest port & watched the monitor. Clark's heart flat-lined. "Repeat shock at 200 joules." The code nurse repeated the procedure & the second shock was administered & slowly caused Clark's heart to resume at a rate of 90 beats per minute. Dr. Klein passed an IV bag of Amiodarone(4) 300 mg to Dr. Halpern who hooked it up, infusing it rapidly. "This should keep him regular for a while. May I have a current B/P please?" The Code nurse responded "104/66 and holding."

Maria asked "how are the fetuses doing." An OB nurse called back. According to the monitors, Baby A's heart rate is 152 beats/minute & Baby B's heart rate is 149 beats/minute. The artificial uterus deflected the charges away from his children.

Fifteen minutes crawled by with Clark's condition becoming increasingly stable. Dr. Forester noted from the head of the bed, "he bucking the ventilator." It might be time to start weaning him off the vent." He leaned over & spoke to Clark, "Listen Kal-El, we're going to start getting you off this ventilator, hopefully within the next 24 hours, okay?"

Clark couldn't talk because of his breathing tube but non-verbally indicated his agreement with the plan. Maria smiled as Clark's condition stabilized after receiving his first dose of the Kryptonian extract. She reassured Martha who broke into tears joy. Maria knew that this was only the beginning but she felt that he had just survived a huge hurdle. What could they expect with the next treatments?

_Lois Lane's & Richard White's home in Metropolis_

Lois continued nursing the baby when the telephone rang. "Richard, can you get the phone; I'm feeding the baby."

"Sure, Lo," said Richard looking at the caller ID. "It's Jason's school." He answered the phone. It was the school nurse.

"Hello Mr. White. This Janice Colby, the school nurse. I'm calling about Jason."

"Yes, Ms. Colby, what about Jason?" replied Richard, taking a breath & looking toward Lois. She had a frightened look on her face.

"He was in class when he suddenly stood up & clutched his throat. He said his arm hurt & he couldn't breathe then he collapsed to the floor. The teacher carried him to the nursing office & I've called 911 emergency services but he seems to be coming around on his own."

"His mother & I will be there in a few minutes."

"Richard, what wrong with Jason?" said Lois abruptly ending Joanne's feeding.

"He collapsed in class. They don't know what's wrong with him but he's being transported to the hospital. We need to go now & meet them at the hospital."

"Let me just get a blanket for Joanne."

They got into Richard's Audi & drove toward the hospital. They passed Jason's school & saw the EMTs along with an ambulance. "Oh, good, they haven't left the school yet," said Richard, pulling into the school driveway. He parked his car behind the ambulance. He & Lois quickly exited the car. Lois ran into the school while Richard removed Joanne from her car seat.

"Ms. Lane, we're so glad to see you," said Mrs. Shado, the school librarian.(5) "The school staff is concerned about Jason. He keeps saying "they're hurting him" & that his arm hurts. They entered the nurse's office to find the nurse sitting on the edge of the stretcher trying to comfort & reassure Jason that he would be fine.

"Jason, baby," cried Lois running into the nurse's office & clutching him in her arms. What happened?" while she ran her hands over his body looking for signs of injury or bleeding.

"Mommy, Mommy, it was terrible. First, I felt so tired then I couldn't breathe & my chest hurt. My arm hurts right here," showing her an angry looking bruise on his forearm. "Mommy, I'm so afraid. Don't leave me Mommy."

"We're going to take you to the hospital so that the doctors can make sure you're fine. Okay baby? I'll ride with you in the ambulance."

"But it wasn't like asthma, Mommy. Please no more needles. My arm felt like someone stuck a big needle in it. Besides, I don't have asthma anymore."

"It's okay Jason. No one will stick any needles in you." She turned to the EMTs, "do you really need to start an IV?"

"Well his last B/P was 106/64 & his pulse was 98. It's stable for a child his age who's recovering from being severely frightened," replied the technician. "We'll transport him without one."

"Okay. Richard we're going to Metro General's Emergency Room. I'll call his doctor & have him meet us there."

"Lo, is he okay?" questioned Richard from the anteroom as he cuddled Joanne.

"I think so but he needs to be examined by the pediatrician or his pediatric nurse practitioner."

"We'll meet you there."

The EMTs rolled the stretcher out to the ambulance. "We're saying a prayer for you Jason. Get well & come back to us soon," called out Mrs. Shado who was flanked by the principle & Ms. Colby.

Lois waved to them while she climbed into the back of the ambulance. The two EMTs sat up front. Jason turned to his left side facing his mother.

Lois took his hand & whispered to him gently, "what is this all about baby?"

"Don't let them hurt him anymore Mommy. He's so sick."

"Who is Jason?" looking at him quizzically.

"Mr. Clark. Oh, I mean Superman.(6)"

Lois gasped, "what did you say Jason?"

Jason began to cry softly. "Mommy, I promised Mr. Clark that I wouldn't tell anyone. It was our secret. He said he would tell you himself. He wanted to protect you, me, Daddy & Joanne from bad people like the bald man on the boat."

Lois felt like the earth was pulled out from under her feet. How could he tell their son & not even tell his son's mother? Her ire was rising. She thought wait until I get ahold of him. If he's not dying, I'll kill him! She took a few breaths to get herself under control "Jason, how long have you known this about Mr. Clark?"

"I figured it out the first day I saw Mr. Clark in your office. He's the same height as Superman & has the same color eyes. You know his eyes are the same color as mine Mommy," smiled Jason. "He just wears glasses to hide his face & he doesn't stand up straight. I told him one day when he was sleeping in Daddy's office that I could hear the babies. That was the day before Superman taught me how to control my hearing.(7)"

"Don't tell this to Daddy," Lois whispered to Jason. "We'll continue keeping this a secret, okay Jason?" while she kissed his cheek.

"Is everything okay back there?" asked the female technician when she noticed that Jason was crying again.

"He's going to be fine," responded Lois. "We're all going to be fine."

"Mommy, please make them stop hurting him," whispered Jason. "He only wants to help people; he's a good man. Does this mean that I'll have a baby when I grow up? I don't want to have a baby if it hurts like this."

"No Jason. This is a very special situation," taking him into her arms. "The Fortress did this this to him. He never wanted children this way. He wanted children just the way you were born."

Lois & Jason sat in silence for the rest of the trip to the hospital. Dr. Anthony Wright, Jason's pediatrician waited for them in the ER. "What have you been up to young man? Looking for some way to get out of school?"

"No sir. I like school. I just didn't feel too good," he said glancing at his mother.

Lois immediately jumped into the discussion. "He didn't sleep too well last night. I think he dozed off in class & awoke suddenly after a brief nightmare."

"Well Buddy, that must have been some nightmare," said Dr. Wright. Let me just check you over real quick. Wow, how did you get that nasty bruise on your arm."

"I don't know Dr. Tony," explained Jason, rubbing his arm. "I was just sitting in my seat at school when it felt like someone stuck a needle there. Not only that, it burns." The bruise looked darker & angrier.

"Does anywhere else hurt, son?"

"Over here on my chest." Just then, Richard entered the exam room with Joanne in her carrier.

"Let me take a look there." Jason raised his shirt & he had two reddened areas over the base of his heart & the apex. "My God, how did that happen?"

"I don't know sir. It burns there too."

"I was told that you were clutching your throat."

"Yea, it felt like there was something stuck in my throat."

"Okay, let me take a look there too," said Dr. Wright. Jason's throat was red & swollen. He scratched his head. "This doesn't make any sense. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you were intubated & defibrillated. All of these symptoms are common in a person who has coded because he's dying. How do you feel now Jason?"

"I feel okay, I guess," responded Jason in a low, shy voice.

Lois & Richard gasped at everything Dr. Wright said. Lois put it together with everything Jason said in the ambulance. Their thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Wright asking them, "he seems to be okay now but this is a mystery to me. We can keep him overnight for observation to see if the anything else happens."

"No, I think that we'll take him home, Dr. Wright. We'll let you know if he develops any other symptoms," said Lois helping Jason down from the exam stretcher.

"Okay, then," said Dr. Wright. "I'll have the ER nurse bring the discharge paperwork. Be good Jason & don't get into any trouble.

Richard turned to Lois & asked in a troubled whisper, "what does all of this mean Lois?"

"I'm not sure Richard but I'll get to the bottom of this! I need to make some telephone calls to a few people."

Jason knelt on the floor playing with Joanne as if nothing had happened. "Let's talk about this when we get home."

The White-Lane family walked out of the hospital together after receiving Jason's discharge papers. "Are you sure that you feel okay Jason?" as he placed Joanne & her carrier into the back seat."

"Yes Daddy, I'm sure. Can we stop for burritos Mommy?"

"Okay baby. Maybe if you eat & get a good night's sleep, you'll feel well enough to go back to school tomorrow.

"This has turned into a crazy day. Hopefully everything will go back to normal tomorrow," mumbled Richard as he drove the car out of the hospital parking lot. They stopped at Taco House, went through the drive-through & picked up burritos for lunch. The drive home was silent with Jason napping & Lois staring out the window. They pulled into their driveway & exited the car simultaneously. "I'll take Jason, babe," said Richard, removing the boy's seat belt.

"Okay," responded Lois removing Joanne & her carrier." She opened the door to their home & immediately took Joanne to their room placing her in the bassinette. Richard let Jason nap on the futon in the family room. He puttered around the kitchen putting burritos out for Lois & himself. Then he tried to figure out how to start the discussion without Lois becoming defensive.

"Lois, you've been awfully quiet on the drive home. I can hear the gears grinding in your head," while sitting at the kitchen table & biting into a chicken burrito.

Lois paced back & forth in the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest & biting her lower lip. "Something's happened to Superman. He's in pain & he's almost died. Somehow, Jason is in some kind of contact with him. How is this going to affect Jason? Does this mean that Jason will die if he dies? I need to talk to him & I need to talk to him now!"

"Lois, you know that he's at the Watchtower. Can you get through to him up there?"

"I have my connections and I need to talk to Martha. She would know how he's doing. I need to know if he has telepathic or empathic powers that may affect Jason."

"Who's Martha," said Richard taking a huge bite out of his burrito.

"His mother," said Lois calmly.

Richard choked on his food. "His mother! He has mother here on Earth? Lois, you've been sitting on the story of the century?"

"Richard, I need you to keep this in strictest confidence. He gave me a telephone number to talk to her when Jason came into his super-hearing. She told me about how she & her husband trained him when his powers began to emerge. Kal-El came to Earth as an infant, not as an adult."

Richard ran his hand through his hair. "Wow that changes how I look at him. He's lived among us all his life."

"I spoke to Martha a few times. She always said that all he ever wanted was to fit in as a man & have a normal life. Superman is just a disguise so that he can use his gifts." Lois thought how true that was now that she realized that Clark & Superman were the same person. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. In addition, she regretted all the times she ignored or degraded Clark. But, he lied to her for years & she needed to find out why she couldn't remember anything about their time together which resulted in Jason's conception.

"I'll talk to her & try to see him. We need a lot of answers."

To be continued.

A/N: The plot thickens & I've left you with a cliffhanger. I'm open to any constructive suggestions. Enjoy this chapter & please review.

References:

1 Fosphenytoin sodium is an anticonvulsant used to interrupt status epilepticus or persistent seizures.

2 V-tach is ventricular tachycardia, a correctable cardiac rhythm if treated correctly & quickly. The treatment described is the 2011 ACLS algorithm recommended by the American Heart Association to treat pulseless rhythm.

3 Epinephrine is a neurotransmitter & hormone that can increase blood pressure & stimulate the heart into a regular rhythm.

4 Amiodarone is a medication that reverses life threatening heart rhythms.

5 A tribute to Shado Librarian whose writing I truly admire. I've never met her but please read her fiction. It's the best.

6 Jason is aware that Clark & Superman are the same person. Survival of the Species, Chapter 17.

7 Survival of the Species, by Jedi-Bant, Chapter 20


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Please, I'm still looking for someone to "beta" this story so please excuse any errors in grammar & spelling.

As usual, I own nothing nor do I expect anything from DC Comics.

_Lois Lane's & Richard White's Home_

Lois sat at her home office desk looking at Martha's telephone number. She had fed Joanne & knew she had a few free hours before the next nursing session. Jason awoke long enough to consume two burritos & went back to sleep after his bath. He said that he felt much better. His arm bruise was slowly resolving & the burn marks on his chest responded to treatment with silverdene cream. The burning stopped & swelling subsided. She wanted desperately to speak to Martha but judging from Jason's sympathetic injuries, she knew that Clark was truly suffering. How could she intrude on a mother's time of worry & anxiety? But Lois felt that she shared in Martha's suffering. Some type of psychic link existed between Clark & Jason. She needed to find out more about it.

_Star Labs Medical Unit_

Eight hours had passed since Clark received the first dose of Kryptonian extract. His condition improved faster than any of the doctors anticipated. Dr. Forester removed his endotracheal tube after Clark attempted to pull it out himself. Oxygen was therefore delivered to him via a two pronged nasal cannula instead of the tube.

He awoke suddenly aware that his entire body hurt. His lips were dry & parched. It hurt to even attempt to turn his massive abdomen. He could feel kicks & thrusts from his babies. Smiling to himself he thought _it looks like you guys are still there._ He looked to his left to see that Martha slept with her head on his bed's mattress while sitting in a chair. He touched her head lightly causing her to awaken. "Hi Mom," he said with a raspy whisper. "Why don't you go to bed? I'm fine."

"You have no idea what you've been through today son so I think that I'll stay right here to keep an eye on you." She smiled while taking his hand.

"Oh Mom, you don't need to do that."

"You're right Kal, she doesn't. We're all taking turns now," said Diana standing at the door. "You are the League's latest mission. All members will take turns with you to allow Martha time for herself.

"I guess that I can't talk any of you out of this 'mission'?" complained Clark weakly.

"No way Kal! Remember, I'm your doula. Now since you're doing better, we need to make plans for after you have the babies."

Clark sighed & said in his raspy whisper, "I think this is going to be a long night."

Martha smiled & decided that she would sleep in a bed that night since Clark was under Diana's able care. She could sacrifice one night away from him.

"Clark, what clothes & furniture have you accumulated for your children?" asked Diana, noting his responses on her iPad.

"Not too much I'm afraid. I didn't give it too much thought since I had a little time left before the births." He shifted uncomfortably in his bed & groaned.

"This isn't a good time, is it Clark?" said Diana looking at him with some alarm. She assisted him to shift his weight.

"I don't think any time would be very good. Every part of my body hurts," he gasped

"That's because of the Kryptonian extract," said Maria entering the room with another dose of the treatment. "As far as we could tell, the babies depleted you of almost all your electrolytes & minerals. These elements & compounds are essential for your health & the health of the babies. This is going to be the second treatment. It is a higher dose of the extract but we're going to pre-medicate you with Fosphenytoin to prevent seizures. Dr. Forester will administer Versed(1) & Amidate(2), for conscious sedation." He followed her into Clark's room with a covered cart.

Dr. Forester acknowledged Martha's & Diana's presence then joined in the discussion. "Kal, according to the Fortress AI, the plan was to keep you anesthetized for the final month of your pregnancy so you wouldn't have any pain. We will attempt to decrease your pain but you need to tell us how effective our effort is. We must also minimize the effect on your babies. Right now if you rate your pain on a scale from '0' meaning no pain at all to '10' being the worse pain ever experienced, what number would you give it?"

Clark thought for a moment. "I guess that I would rate it '9' out of '10.' I just can't get comfortable."

"Can you describe the pain? Is it sharp, dull, throbbing, aching, shooting or any combination?"

"Clark thought again, "it's sharp in my abdomen but achy or throbbing in my bones." A nurse entered the room with a dose of Fosphenytoin & injected it into Clark's IV tubing.

"Okay Kal. I'm giving you the two medications now." Dr. Forester increased Clark's IV fluid & injected the Versed & Amidate. He nodded to Maria who started the Kryptonian extract.

Clark felt like he was floating in the midst of a fog. Diana & Martha stood nearby.

"Can you hear me Kal?" said Dr. Forester. Clark knew that the voice came from somewhere but he couldn't localize it. He had some pain but it was much less. "Kal, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, am I floating?"

"No son, just close your eyes & relax. Do you have any pain?"

"Just a little bit; it's a lot less. Thanks."

"That's good Kal. You just rest. If you feel anything different or if the pain increases let me know about it. I can give you more medication."

"Okay, good night." A brief giggle went through the room.

"How are the babies doing?" asked Dr. Forester.

Maria responded, "Their heart rates are stable. It looks like he's going to be okay with this dose too."

Martha sent up a silent prayer of thanks that her son was doing better. He just needed to get through five more weeks of treatment to deliver two healthy babies. An hour of observation passed quickly while the doctors remained at Clark's bed side. Martha, feeling totally exhausted, left her son's side accompanied by Diana.

Diana accompanied Martha to her room. "The League will remain with Clark 24/7. We will protect him & his children from any external threats. I need you to help me though to obtain the supplies, clothing & furniture he'll need when he takes the babies home. We have a plan in place for getting legal birth certificates into the Metropolis birth records data base. I'll explain it to you later. We'll store everything he needs at the Bat Cave until Clark decides on a larger home. I don't think he'll want to return to his tiny apartment."

"Diana, I can't thank you & the League enough for all you are doing for him. We don't have too much money but we want to pay as much as we can."

"Don't worry about money Martha. This is the baby shower that we planned to have for him. We do have a pretty unlimited funding source so we're going to start out with furniture. Themyscira had no need for baby furniture so I'm going to rely on you to lead me."

"Clark was a toddler when we found him so I never purchased baby furniture. We'll need to consult someone who has had a baby recently." Just then, her cell phone rang. She answered, "Martha here, can I help you?"

"Hello Martha, this is Lois. I need to see you as soon as possible about Jason. Oh, by the way, how's Kal?"

"He's doing better but he's not out of the woods yet." Martha glanced at Diana who looked worried about the person to whom she was speaking. What's wrong with Jason?"

"Did Kal's heart stop? Did he have a breathing tube about eight hours ago?"

"In fact he did, how did you know?" replied Martha, perplexed about how Lois knew the details of Clark's condition.

"Jason has fading burn marks on his chest as if he had undergone cardiac defibrillation. His throat is red & his speech is raspy as if he had had a breathing tube. There is some kind of psychic link between them. I need to see him with Jason as soon as possible to find out if there is some way to break the link between them safely."

Martha took a deep breath. "I'll call you back in a few minutes." She turned to Diana. "There is a link between Clark & his son that's causing Jason to experience what Clark is feeling."

"Great Hera! We're going to need to consult the data crystals on this phenomenon. Clark never told me about telepathic or psychic powers. Call Lois back & tell her to bring Jason here tomorrow. That will give us some time to research this power."

Martha called Lois & shared the plan. Lois agreed to meet her at Star Labs the following morning with Jason. She surmised that Clark would be able to talk after getting some sleep. Martha decided that she needed a meal & sleep to be at her best.

Diana agreed with the plan. The tense relationship between Lois & herself needed resolution for the good of all involved parties.

_Daily Planet Bull Pen the following day_

Richard White entered his office on the 30th floor of the Daily Planet building. Glancing at his appointments on his computer, he saw that he, his uncle & other department heads were scheduled to meet the new owner of the "Planet." He frowned at this idea knowing that his fiancée Lois had a history with the eccentric billionaire. How would Mr. Wayne react to him? Clearly, he needed some direction from Perry concerning how to approach the new owner.

"Morning Uncle Perry," bring two cups of coffee to his uncle's office. He sat down across from his uncle who was working on the layout of the evening edition. "Do you still take your coffee black?"

"Black as tar & just as thick, son & good morning to you too. How's my grandniece, Lois & Jason?"

"They're fine Perry. Lois is chomping at the bit to return to work & Joanne isn't even one week old yet. That woman is a workaholic. We're starting to look for a baby sitter or daycare center so that Lois can return at the end of her maternity leave."

"Well I might have a solution for your problem. Our illustrious owner, Mr. Bruce Wayne plans to open a Montessori Learning Center on the third floor. Daily Planet employees & their families will have slots set aside, along with discounted fees. He's going to have it available from 6:00am to 11:00pm (0600 to 2300), for day & evening shift employees. Mr. Wayne believes that the employees will be happier & more productive knowing that their children have safe & reliable child care. I believe that he plans to discuss the day care center at this morning's meeting. He plans to make it a perk for working at the Planet."

"It sounds like a good idea. We could have used that service when Jason was a baby. How many times were you stuck with Jason if Lois or I stayed out in the field longer than we anticipated?"

"More times than I would like to think, Richard. Alice & I just set up a room for him. Frankly, I think Alice enjoyed taking care of a baby again. But, we better go upstairs to the meeting. Mr. Wayne wants his staff to be on time even if he comes in late."

"There's another thing Uncle Perry. What is Mr. Wayne like? What kind of person is he?" "He's a very interesting person son. The best way to describe him is unpredictable. Come on, we need to go."

"In addition, Perry, Lois is obsessing over her partner, Clark. She's convinced that he's dead somewhere & that no one cares that he missing." Perry frowned. "I've reported him as a missing person to the police. Inspector Henderson doesn't seem to be too worried. He says that Lois & Clark are notorious for disappearing for one reason or another." However, he has checked out Clark's apartment. Nothing's been disturbed & it just looks like he left for work but never came home. Don't worry about him; he'll turn up sooner or later."

They walked together to the bank of elevators to travel up to the 35th floor. Richard pursued the discussion. "How does our new owner feel about our having a missing journalist?" Perry turned & faced him stating grimly, "let it go Richard; he'll be okay & do not mention this to Mr. Wayne, understood?"

"Understood, Mr. White," responded Richard wondering at the ferocity of Perry's response. They took the elevators to the executive conference room & settled into the two closest seats. Bruce Wayne entered the room with his lawyers, as soon as the department heads were settled.

"Good morning ladies & gentlemen, report please." All departments reported on their current activities. Human Resources reported on the effort to bring the Montessori Learning Center into the building. Bruce turned to his lawyers. "I am allocating all necessary resources to the Montessori project. Make it happen. I will not micromanage you. You decide the most efficacious way to do it but I want the center to occupy the third floor within the next three months. Also make sure there are private rooms available for nursing mothers. For older children, make sure that the employees are aware that there will be school bus service & tutors to help the children with homework in the after-school program."

Richard was impressed. This was the first time he'd worked for an family-friendly employer. He leaned to Perry to whisper a question.

"It seems that International Division has something to add to the report?" said Bruce glancing down to his roster, "Mr. Richard White, I presume?"

Richard turned beet red, embarrassed that he was caught whispering during the meeting. He cleared his throat & said, "Sorry for the interruption Mr. Wayne."

"Please Richard, share with all of us what you were going to tell your uncle."

"I was going to tell Perry that this is the first time that I've worked for a family-friendly employer."

"Yes Richard, we're going to make the Daily Planet an example of how a large employer can be family-friendly & still run an efficient operation. The meeting concluded with reports from the last three departments. Bruce closed the meeting, "you all have your assignments & time lines. We'll meet to check on progress again in one week, same time. Richard, may I speak to you?"

Richard walked to where Bruce retrieved his memos & documents. He knew he was in trouble & he prepared to apologize again. Bruce said in a low voice that could only be heard by the two of them, "I am aware that you are Lois Lane's fiancé & your uncle is the best living newspaper man in the world but if you ever interrupt one of my meetings again, consider yourself immediately terminated. Am I understood?

"Understood, Mr. Wayne & I apologize, it won't happen again," Richard said shaking slightly. "Apology accepted," said Bruce & he left Richard standing alone in the conference room. Richard returned to this office feeling stunned like an errant school boy returning from the principal's office. Perry sat in his office with his feet up on his desk. "Thanks Perry, you could have warned me a little better about this guy," he said gloomily while tossing this note pad on his desk. "I've been duly chastened. Just one more thing to add to my problems."

"Would it have made any difference?" said Perry grinning back at him. "And what's this about adding to your problems?"

"We had to pick Jason up at school yesterday. This problem seems to be resolving now but you know Lois. She's on the rampage until we figure out how to deal with his medical issues."

"Is it asthma again?" asked Perry taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee & grimacing at it's taste."

"No, it's something else entirely," responded Richard. He was reluctant to share too much information with his uncle. As far as Perry was concerned, Jason was Richard's natural son. "Lois is fiercely protective of her children. If anyone can get to the bottom of Jason's problem, she can so don't worry son."

"I don't doubt that she'll get to the bottom of the problem. I just don't think anything can be done to solve it.

"You're pretty pessimistic. Don't minimize the resourcefulness of a mother for her child. Now get back to work," growled Perry leaving for their break area to get some fresh coffee.

Richard wondered how he got into this mess. He had had no idea that Lois was so intimately involved with Superman prior to his meeting her. He loved her with all his heart & she bore his child but Superman always lurked in the background, overshadowing his relationship with her & his family. However, he wondered how the man was doing. After all, judging from the marks on Jason's body, he couldn't be doing very well at all. He picked up his cell phone to call her but hesitated. It was mid-morning & she would be busy caring for the children. He decided that he would get some work done before calling her. Tonight, he would tell her about his encounter with their new boss. He was sure that she would be thrilled to hear about the illustrious Mr. Bruce Wayne.

_Star Labs_

Diana, Maria, Ceci & Martha sat in a conference room preparing to question the miniature AI of Lara that hovered over the data crystal's interface. Diana opened the meeting, "Maria, Ceci, what you are about to hear must never leave this room. If it leaks out, many people would be in danger. Martha is aware of the situation & has kept the secret for nearly a year. You must know that Jason Lane-White is actually Kal-El's son. He was not aware of Lois' pregnancy prior to leaving Earth for five years. Lois herself was unaware of Jason's paternity because he suppressed her memories of their intimacy. It seems that he did so telepathically. We're here to question the AI because now Jason demonstrated signs & symptoms consistent with cardiac resuscitation yesterday at the same time that Kal was resuscitated.

Maria could not believe what she was hearing. "Jason is Kal's son. Incredible, I didn't think that the two species were genetically compatible."

"My husband & I taught him better," said Martha sadly. We didn't believe in sex without taking responsibility for the consequences. This seems to have been his first & only intimacy. He didn't think that he & Lois were compatible so he thought she wouldn't get pregnant. He told me that he took her memories when they returned to Metropolis after defeating General Zod at the Arctic Fortress. Lois couldn't function at work any longer after their tryst. She cried constantly. That's when he decided to leave the Earth & try to find if any of his people survived their Armageddon. He told me that Krypton was a grave yard, nothing survived. He returned to Earth lost & alone to find that Luthor plundered the Fortress & damaged the AI. Not only that but Lois moved on with her life without him. You know the rest."

Ceci just shook her head, "I feel so badly for him. He's the greatest hero in the world & has sacrificed so much for us but he feels so isolated & alone. Well, he has a son & two children on the way. I just wonder what can we do about this new dilemma."

"That's why we're going to question the AI." She activated the modular interface containing the Kryptonian crystal. "Greetings Princess Diana daughter of Queen Hippolyta," said the miniature AI of Lara. "What is your question?"

"Lara, I knew that Kryptonians had latent telepathic abilities. We are concerned that Kal-El's human-Kryptonian son has a link to his father that caused him to experience the suffering that father is having now. We fear for the life of the child if Kal-El does not survive this pregnancy."

The AI responded. "This was one of the reasons why we told him that he was forbidden to form any intimate relationships with humans. We were unsure of the stability of a human-Kryptonian hybrid."

"With all due respect Lara," said Ceci. "Jason is a stable offspring with an unwanted telepathic connection to his father. What can we do about it?"

"Telepathy occurred rarely in Kryptonians; it usually manifested itself among close family members & only under severe duress of one or both parties. Despite the child having 50% Kryptonian DNA, he will be lacking in many essential Kryptonian elemental compounds so he will be susceptible to physical problems. He'll have breathing problems. He'll likely be of short stature & would be physically weak or uncoordinated."

Martha added, "Lois told me that Jason's asthma improved after he was exposed to Kryptonite. It was his first exposure & he was strong enough after that to throw a heavy piano across a room."

Maria entered the discussion with the AI. "If we give Jason the Kryptonian extract, would it dampen the telepathic link?"

"He will improve with the Kryptonian extract. It would strengthen his own latent telepathic powers so that he could withstand Kal-El's telepathic impulses.

"What's the best way to give it to him?" asked Ceci. "The child & his mother are on their way to this facility for some answers."

"Give him 10 ml of the extract diluted in a beverage when he arrives. After the initial oral dose, he should be exposed to a small amount of Kryptonite at least once monthly for 30 minutes duration. His human DNA should protect him from the noxious effects of the meteorite."

"Ceci, daughter of Clyde, how is my son tolerating the extract?" asked the Lara AI.

"The initial dose was difficult for him but he did much better with the subsequent dose."

"Have you anesthetized him? We don't want him to be in pain. We would have inserted a neural stimulator into his spinal cord to deaden his pain centers."

"We did something a little different called conscious sedation. He has been able to talk to us while receiving an anesthetic. He slept through the administration of the extract but his breathing remained stable & he has been able to talk when questioned."

"This conscious sedation sounds like a primitive form of neural stimulation. This is acceptable to Kal-El?"

"Yes Lara, he trusted us & what we did for him."

"Can you bring this unit to him? This avatar's eyes can transmit an image of him to the Fortress AI. It would be reassuring to me & his father, Jor-El."

"Of course Lara," smiled Ceci. She carried the module into Clark's room. Clark had just been shaven & washed by the nurses. Even that small effort left him exhausted so he decided to take a nap. He slept on his side, his baby bump prominent.

"My son is a very handsome man, like his father. His babies, my grandchildren, will be beautiful. They appear to be about two pounds (908 grams) each judging from the size of his abdomen. Look for the light of life to know when they are ready for birth."

At that moment, Lois arrived. "I'm not about to leave my babies with anyone," yelling as she walked down the corridor with Jason holding her hand & Joanne in her carrier. "I need answers & now."

Diana exited the conference room just as Lois arrived at the nurses' station. "Hello Miss Lane, it's good to see you again," said Diana in her most conciliatory voice.

Lois just rolled her eyes, "Fancy meeting you here, Princess. I'm here to see Kal-El & I have questions for him."

"Miss Lane, I know you don't particularly care for me but right now, Kal-El is fighting for his life & the lives of his children. He has had a very difficult time. We know why you are here & have a solution for your problem.

Ceci & Maria decided to intervene at this point. "Hi Lois, this might not be the best place for your little ones. How about we take them into the conference room while you talk to Diana?

"Okay," said Lois handing Jason, Joanne & Joanne's carry bag over to the doctor & nurse midwife. "Diana, how do you know about my problem?" "

I told her," said Martha emerging from the nurse's station. Diana & I questioned the AI to find a solution for my grandson. It's time to sacrifice all of this secrecy for the good of the children."

"Mrs. Kent. Martha. This confirms what Jason leaked to me," said Lois in a low voice.

"What did Jason leak to you Lois?" came Clark's weak voice from his room. "What did he tell you," as he attempted to get out of bed. Diana saw what he was trying to do & ran into his room to catch him as he collapsed.

"Jason accidently told me your secret yesterday when we took him to the hospital," said Lois hurrying into the room.

"Hospital? What happened to my son?" gasped Clark, struggling for oxygen.

"He's telepathically connected to you & feeling everything you experience. Yesterday, I thought that we'd lost him. I called Martha & she told me that she would work on a solution. Clark, why didn't you share your secret with me? I would not have violated your trust. Do you know how it felt to find out from our son?" cried Lois.

Diana & Martha quietly withdrew from the room to afford Clark & Lois some privacy. "I think those two need to clear the air between them," Diana said to Martha.

Clark attempted to sit higher in the bed. He turned his head to the side & tears moistened his pillow. "Lois, I wanted to tell you so many times. I was a coward. I love you & I've seen how associating with me has been so dangerous for you. So many people are now at risk because of me. I should have died with my people instead of living the life I have now. I should have never returned to Earth. Look at me; you were the one who named me Superman. Right now, I'm neither super nor am I even sure that I'm a man. I've had one intimate relationship in my life & it was you Lois, six years ago for three beautiful nights. I lost you Lois because of my own stupidity. I'm being forced by the Fortress to create the family that I always wanted with you. Now that's irony for you." Clark cried tears of physical & mental pain causing his vital signs to become erratic.

"I think it's time to end their discussion," said Maria from the nurse's station as Dr. Forester entered the med lab accompanied by the other consultants.

"What's going on here?" exclaimed Dr. Forester. "He might go into another crisis! Who's the woman with him?"

"He wanted to talk to her. That's Lois Lane, the reporter," said Maria. "He still has the right to talk to whomever he chooses even if we're caring for him."

"Well right now, she'll be the death of him if we don't stop them."

"I agree with you. I have a good relationship with both of them. I'll bring her out. Don't do anything to Kal-El until I return."

Maria knocked on the door & beckoned Lois out of Clark's room. "Lois, the doctors are here to give him his next treatment. Why don't we treat Jason & you'll be able to talk to him again after the treatment." Clark had turned away from Lois, sobs racking his body. Tears rolled down Lois' face as she thought about everything Clark said to her. She quietly followed Maria into the conference room where Ceci prepared a glass of chocolate milk for Jason. A 10 ml covered syringe containing the extract lay next to the glass. Joanne was fussy in her carrier since her feeding was late.

Jason ran to his mother burying his head in her blouse, "please Mommy, no needles."

"Don't worry baby, you won't be getting any needles as she wiped her tear-stained face. Why don't to drink your milk."

"Jason, I'm putting this medicine into your milk. It doesn't burn & it won't hurt you. It will make it so that you won't get burns on your chest or bruises on your arms anymore," explained Ceci. Jason took a sip & smiled. He gulped down the balance of the milk & extract.

"That was good Miss Ceci. Can I have another glass?"

"I'll give you just a little bit more chocolate milk. You don't need any more medicine."

Lois took the Joanne out of her carrier & unbuttoned her blouse preparing to nurse her baby. "I'll talk to him after his treatment," said Lois, as she allowed Joanne to suckle. Lois looked at her family, tears streaming down her face again as she watched Joanne nurse. She realized that she had not lost her feelings for Superman. Now since she knew that he was also Clark, she felt twice as bad. She had ignored & degraded Clark for years. How did she mess up her life so badly? What should she do about her feelings for Superman & Clark? What should she do about her life with Richard? So many questions but so few answers.

To be continued

A/N: This is my longest chapter thus far. Please review it & give me feedback.

References

1 Versed or midalozam is a benzodiazepine that causes relaxation & drowsiness in conscious sedation

2 Amidate or etomidate is an analgesic or short acting anesthetic used in conscious sedation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Clark is having a hard time with his pregnancy. Lois doesn't know who or what she wants & Richard feels infantilized by our gloomy hero the Dark Knight in his guise as Bruce Wayne. It's a messy triangle with two children & two fetuses in the middle. Let's see what happens from there. Since I am Roman Catholic, I've included a section on spirituality with Fr. Daniel Leone. I understand that according to DC canon, Fr. Leone appeared as an advisor to Superman in _Superman #204_ in 2004. If you are uncomfortable with expressions of spirituality, you can skip that section to be concluded in the next chapter. This chapter is rated "M" because of a mature medical discussion. Again, please review.

Acknowledgements:

To tweets: I promise to complete this story & I'm thinking of writing an AU with Clark & his twins.

To 00 Exia 00: Merci for staying with the story. Enjoy.

To: JamesTKent: please stay with the story. It's not that hairy & I appreciate your feedback.

To: Wan-DaWoman: thank you for the kind words of encouragement. I'll try to live up to your expectations.

To: : thank you for following my fiction.

To: Good-Fellow: Welcome to the universe of What Sacrifices. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I'm having so much fun but I don't own anything just a vivid imagination.

_STAR Labs, Break Room_

Jason wanted a third glass of chocolate milk but Ceci negotiated with him. They agreed that he had to eat his lunch before getting another drop of chocolate milk. He consumed Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes & green beans before drinking a third glass of chocolate milk. Ceci played with him, "Jason, where did you put all of that food? Under the table? Did you feed it to the dog?"

"No Miss Ceci, it's all in me. See?" lifting his shirt, showing his distended little abdomen.

"Well I'm glad you ate all that food. It looks like your little sister is full too. Do you want to take a nap on your Grandma's bed?"

"No, I'm not sleepy yet." He yawned & stretched, looking as if he would fall asleep at the table.

"Why don't you sit in that chair & I'll put cartoons on for you."

"Okay Miss Ceci," as he crawled into the easy chair, put his head on the arm rest & went to sleep. Ceci covered him with a blanket as he shifted to get more comfortable.

Lois had just completed feeding Joanne. She placed the baby back into the carrier & decided that she would return to Clark's room to complete their talk. She entered the corridor & approached his room to see Clark struggling with the doctors & nurses.

Martha stood at the head of the bed trying unsuccessfully to calm him. "This is his worst seizure yet. I don't know how much more he can take," said Dr. Forester inserting a white oropharyngeal airway into Clark's mouth. "I need 10mg of Valium in two, 5mg doses in two syringes people. What's the duration of this seizure so far?"

"So far, three minutes, 25 seconds," answered a nurse monitoring Clark's vital signs.

"Damn, he's in status epilepticus. "Valium please, now!" A 10ml syringe containing the requested medication was handed to the now anxious anesthesiologist. "Maria, at this rate, he may not complete another four weeks to reach term.

"The babies are too premature. They wouldn't survive if we sectioned him now."

"Do we have much of a choice?" answered the anesthesiologist.

Lois stood at the window watching Clark, tears coursing down her cheeks. _Why does he have to suffer so much? _Repeated in her head. After the second dose of Valium, Clark's seizure subsided but he was left with fine tremors in his hands. He remained unconscious.

"What are the fetal heart rates?" asked Maria. "Stable at 157 beats/minute each," called back one of the nurses. Maria was pensive & looked up from Clark to see Lois standing at the window. She exited the room & took Lois aside. "What did you see Lois?" she sighed.

"I saw a man suffering but receiving care from a top notch medical team. Don't worry. I'm here as his friend, not a journalist."

"I'm glad to hear that Lois. This must be kept confidential," responded Maria, entering the nurse's station with Lois following her.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Lois urgently.

"I'm going to meet with the consultants in a few minutes to examine the options. We'll present them to Kal when he awakens."

"When do you think he'll awaken?"

"I really don't know Lois. Kryptonians go into a healing sleep when they suffer severe stress. It could be minutes or hours & we allow him to awaken on his own. The other thing is that you might want to postpone your discussion with him until after he has the babies. This is just the beginning of his extract treatments. I anticipate that things will get worse before they get better."

"All right Maria. Tell him that I hope he feels better & I'll say a prayer for him."

"Thanks Lois. He'll appreciate your good wishes. Go home with your children & get some rest."

Lois returned to the break room & said good bye to Ceci who had babysat the children. "Come Jason, let's go home." Jason stood up sleepily, holding her hand & Lois took Joanne in her carrier to go home to Richard.

Maria watched them leave the medical lab & shook her head. _What tangled webs they've woven for themselves. Who's going to suffer in the end? Kal? Lois? Richard? The children!_ She decided to put that thought aside & talk to Kal before Lois returned. She entered the conference room & steeled herself to deal with the experts again. Dr. Halpern the endocrinologist & Dr. Beeman the urologist were in a heated argument.

"Stanley," said Dr. Beeman, "you know as well as I that the male genitourinary system never evolved to support the possibility of the birthing process."

"But Chris, we're not dealing with a human male, he's Kryptonian, a different species. I know that his hormones are nothing like I've ever seen before. We need to do ultrasounds, cat scans, MRIs & pelvic exams. I don't know what he's got below the waist; do you?" said Dr. Halpern. Giggles & smirks coursed the room.

Maria joined the conversation with a serious look on her face. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this care meeting. I will to address your questions Stanley & Chris. Again, this is totally confidential & if it becomes known to the public, I will report your names to the Justice League. They take confidentiality & privacy very seriously. Now, you were all chosen because you are the best in your fields. If you cannot be serious & perform your specialties in the most professional way possible, then you can leave. I'll have J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, telepathically wipe your memory of these events before you leave the lobby. This is for your protection as well as Kal-El's. Are we all on the same page where confidentiality is concerned?"

The consultants looked at each other. Maria had always been quiet but reliable at all of their medical staff meetings. Who knew that she was such a tyrant when she advocated for her patients. "Of course Maria" responded all to Maria's challenge.

"Kal-El is definitely male," she said. "He fathered a human-Kryptonian child. The mother & child will remain anonymous. Therefore, he has all of the reproductive equipment of a human male. His pregnancy is the result of advanced Kryptonian genetics which rendered their males capable of producing live offspring. The Kryptonians discovered that the process caused a 60% loss in the host males during the birthing process. We're going to face that problem at time of delivery but we need to get him to that point."

The consultants listened raptly to Maria's explanation of Kal-El's case. They could see that each specialty was vital for a positive outcome to his pregnancy. "Now, to address each specialty. Stanley, you have questions regarding his hormones?"

"Yes Maria. I've examined his blood work & have identified hormones that are bioidentical to human hormones but not produced in the organs that we expect to find them. The hormones, that maintain his pregnancy, were dropping until he started getting the Kryptonian extract. His Prolactin1 levels have now increased so don't be surprised if he starts producing colostrum2 very soon. I suspect that the artificial uterus manufactures the hormones since he does not have ovaries. I'd be interested in seeing if the hormones are affecting his testicles. If so how do we counter that effect?"

"That's my question too Maria," said Chris. "Also does he have vestigial structures analogous to the female cervix or vagina? Does he have ancillary pelvic muscles that will augment pushing during labor? Can we even anticipate that he'll go into labor like a human female."

"That's something that we need to find out. I haven't done a pelvic exam on him yet at his request," said Maria "but these are things we need to find out soon. Why don't you order an ultrasound, cat scans & MRIs. We'll do the non-invasive tests before we proceed with pelvic exams. When Ceci performed the Leopold maneuver3, she determined that one of the twins is transverse & the other is a footling breach. I'm going to order X-ray pelvimetry to determine if his pelvis shape would even allow passage of a baby & a venogram to visualize the blood supply to his artificial uterus."

The meeting adjourned after an hour of discussion. Maria decided to check on Kal & the babies. Kal lay in bed with his head slightly elevated. A man wearing blue surgical scrubs & a black ski mask rose as she entered the room. "Dr. Prenden I presume?" said the outrageous looking figure.

"I see that my nurse midwife got to you. She is a fierce proponent of infection control principles. You are…"

"The Batman" he responded. "I came to visit my friend but your nurse midwife stopped me at the door. Miss Ceci is formidable. She made me go through the entire decontamination process and she had me lock up my suit & belt before coming in here," showing the locker key to Kal & Maria.

"You bet your life Mr. Bat," said Ceci walking past the room. "I'd do the same thing for you if you were in that bed instead of Kal-El."

"I'd let you take care of me any day Miss Ceci," said Batman.

"Only if you're in labor Mr. Bat!" replied Ceci.

"Touché," said Batman, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone laughed at Batman being at a loss for words.

"Kal, I know that you must be getting tired of everything but we'd like to run some diagnostic tests on you," said Maria looking at the floor. "It's up to you if you'll allow them."

Clark took a deep breath, "what are the tests & what will they accomplish?"

"It will let us know if you have the ability to deliver the babies using your body's natural organs or should we plan on performing a cesarean section?"

"When do you plan on doing the tests?" asked the Batman

"We are set up to do them immediately," replied Maria.

They both looked to Clark. "Let's get them over with," he sighed as he relaxed further into his pillows. Maria used her pocket phone & called the X-ray technicians to pick up her patient for his tests.

"All of the tests should be completed in six hours," Maria told Kal & the Batman.

"Don't worry Boy Scout, I'll stay with you through the tests for moral support."

"Thanks Darth, you don't know how comforting that is to me," said Clark sarcastically.

Technicians transferred Clark to a narrow stretcher & wheeled him to the Diagnostic Imaging department with Batman as his escort.

_Six Hours Later, Daily Planet Bull Pen_

"Going home Richard?" called out Perry from his office. "It's nearly 8:00pm (2000). Shouldn't you be getting home to your family?"

"In a few minutes Perry, work piled up when I was out with Lois when she had the baby." He shuffled papers around then finally decided to just pile them up on a corner of his desk. Everything would wait until the following day. He also knew that he would need to face Lois. He didn't have any information on what happened to Clark Kent. Perry knew something & he needed to get to the bottom of it.

He put on his jacket & met Perry in his office. "Perry, we need to talk!"

Perry turned in his chair, "I know that look Richard. What's eating you?"

"Clark Kent, what's the story on him?"

"I thought I told you to let it go this morning?"

"I know what you told me. Now what's the real story."

"The newspaper man in you, eh? Well, I can't tell you anything." He reached into his desk & pulled out a photograph of Superman & started doodling around the edges.

Richard looked at him & tried to figure it out what he was trying to say. "I've got to go home to Lois. You know how she is. She won't let go until it kills her or me or both of us."

Perry continued his doodling but now he drew eye glasses on Superman's face, "I have information that I am not at liberty to share because I should not have that information myself." He turned the picture to Richard who looked at it in shock. "I have not told you anything & will deny it vehemently if you say anything to anyone. Do you understand what I'm saying to you4?" as he took the photo out of Richard's hands & ran it through the shredder next to his desk.

"How long have you known Perry?" asked Richard looking at Perry in shock.

"For a while and I confronted him when you, Lois & Jason visited the printing presses a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't have him flying around crashing into buildings because he's exhausted. That's why I kept telling you to leave this alone. You can't share this with Lois either."

"I understand Uncle Perry, I'll see you in the morning & thanks. Good night." said Richard perplexed at his new knowledge. He left Perry's office & took the elevators to the parking garage. _How has Kent pulled it off all of these years? All he's used is a simple pair of glasses but then his personality is totally different from Superman's. But he is Superman. I'm confused. All I can do is avoid this conversation with Lois._ Richard drove home to find that Lois had fed the children, bathed them & they were both sleeping.

"Hi babe, how was your day?" giving her a kiss. He noted that she was less animated than usual. He followed her into the kitchen where she put his dinner into the microwave. "Did you find out anything about Jason's problem?"

She took a deep breath & sat down while he poured himself a glass of wine. "Yeah, Jason's fine & he shouldn't have any more problems. I took him to STAR Labs; that's where Superman is being treated. He's not doing very well though."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What did they do for Jason?" said he taking a sip of Chardonette**."**

"The Fortress AI created a purified extract of elements & compounds from Kryptonite which was being infused into Superman. They gave a small amount to Jason by mouth. He didn't have any side effects even though Superman had seizures. I had a chance to talk to him for a few minutes before they started the treatment. I'm not a psychiatrist or a psychologist but I think the man is very depressed. "

"What makes you say that, Lo," said Richard who waited for her response.

"He talked wildly telling me that he regretted having left me for five years. He said that he wished he had died with his people rather than live like this." Lois broke down into tears. Richard took her into his arms. "I didn't know what to tell him,' she gasped between tears.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Lo. It was just fate that this should happen to him."

"But you don't understand Richard. He's so alone & he said he loved me. I rejected him for you. He's always been on the outside & all he ever wanted was a home with a family."

"Do you still love him?" Richard said to her.

"I love you Richard."

"That's not my question Lo. Do you still love him?"

"Richard, don't start this now. I feel sorry for a good man who's suffering horribly. He's the father of my son. I'd be crazy if I denied having some kind of feelings for him. I don't know what I feel. Can't you understand that?" She abruptly got up & ran into the living room, sobbing uncontrollably.

Richard knew better than to push the issue any further. He remained in the kitchen trying to eat his dinner. However he just spent his time pushing the food around the plate with his fork.

_STAR Labs_

Clark completed all of the tests & awaited the results from Maria. Batman remained with him trying to elevate his spirits.

"You did well Boy Scout. I don't know if I would have tolerated all of that poking & prodding." Batman lowered himself into a chair next to the bed.

"I want to thank you for outfitting this place so well Darth. I don't think there's a facility anywhere that could provide such thorough diagnosis & treatment," said Clark, clearly in pain.

"It's a small investment Buddy. You've pulled my bacon out the fire more than once. But it's obvious that you're in pain right now. Why don't you ask for something?" The Batman tried to help Clark get more comfortable in his bed.

"I read in one of my pregnancy books that anything I ingest will go straight to the babies. The last thing I need is for them to be dependent on a narcotic.

"If you rated your pain right now, what number would you give it?

You're beginning to sound like Maria & Ceci. The only time that I'm pain free is when I sleep. I guess that's why the AI planned to keep me anesthetized for my final month.

"Do you want to go to the Fortress, pal? I could take you there right now, no questions asked."

"No, no. I'm not ready to turn myself over to the Jor-El AI. In its logic, it would anesthetize me but if the choice was between the babies or me, it would sacrifice me for the babies to continue the species. It's the Kryptonian way. At least with Maria & the consultants, I have a better chance to survive along with the babies.

There was a knock at the door. Maria entered with the consultants. "Well Kal, we have some mixed news for you. As of this time, your ultrasounds, cat scans & MRIs indicate that your anatomy is identical to a human male's except for the presence of the artificial uterus. Your bone structure is about 20% denser than a human's but there are signs of mineral depletion in your long bones & hips. I suspect the depletion was caused by the babies. There is no indication that you have any vestigial5 organs like a rudimentary cervix or vagina. There are no fistulas between your gastrointestinal tract & the artificial uterus. The shape of your uterus is ovoid with the longer axis pointing downward. A chicken's egg is a natural occurring ovoid.

"Okay, now I'm a chicken in addition to everything else," smiled Clark faintly through his pain. "What does all of this mean?"

"What it means Kal," interrupted Dr. Beeman, "is that since we don't know the nature of the uterus, it could be designed to project something akin to a cervix & vagina through your pelvic organs to make an opening into your perineum. That would be very destructive to your natural organs. The ultrasound shows that's a distinct possibility."

"What are his alternatives?" asked the Batman when Maria & the consultants paused in the delivery of the results. They looked to each other & Dr. Halpern continued the discussion.

"I've looked at your hormone profile. Fortunately it's dramatically improving since you started receiving the extract. We were afraid that you would have a late term miscarriage or stillbirth. The source of your female hormones is the artificial uterus. The uterus is a composite of living muscle fibers in a crystalline matrix which allows for its growth & hormone production. It seems that it could contract like a natural uterus.

"But …" said Clark.

"We performed X-ray pelvimetry. The shape of your pelvis is android6, which is the normal male pelvis shape. You would not be able to deliver naturally. The babies would not pass through your pelvis because of its shape. The venogram also showed that your uterus has myriad arteries & veins feeding the structure. These vessels are attached to your omentum, stomach, intestines, liver & kidneys. At any one time, about 40% of your blood is coursing through the uterus feeding the babies.

"Which means …" said Clark.

"It means" said Maria, "that we'll need to deliver the babies by Cesarean Section. We're going to wait as long as possible but we'll probably perform the surgery in about 3 to 3.5 weeks. By that time, the babies will weigh between five and six pounds(2268 grams to 2720 grams). The hard part is the going to be the hysterectomy. We want to spare your intestinal organs but we may need to remove parts depending how much the uterus is attached by these vessels. We have three units of banked blood frozen for you in our blood bank, a total of 1.5 liters. You will lose more than two liters of blood when we remove the uterus. That is life threatening. We're going to supplement your banked blood with O negative human blood after we transfuse your own blood. So far, O negative is compatible with your own blood type.

"So I'm damned if I do & damned if I don't," said Clark, glumly. Now I see why there was such a high mortality rate among Kryptonian males.

"One positive point Kal," said Dr. Dublin. We're going to start infusing the extract continuously through small IV cassettes instead of a more concentrated dose over a few minutes. We think that giving you smaller doses continuously will be less toxic to you.

"When are you going to do this? I dread every treatment," replied Clark quietly.

"Tomorrow, after Ceci inserts a PICC7 line. Once inserted, we can give you continuous extract therapy without worrying about sticking you every time we lose an IV site. How many times have we stuck you so far?"

"I've lost count," looking at his bruised forearms & hands, "and it's only been five days. Okay then, tomorrow."

The doctors filed out of his room leaving only the Batman with Clark. They made small talk for a little while. Suddenly Batman asked, "Clark, have you thought about where you plan to live after the babies are born?"

"No, not really," Clark sighed. "I know that I'm not going back to my little apartment. There's not enough space for everything they'll need. I thought of a small house on some farm land outside of Metropolis so that I can continue working. A lot of single parents work; I'll just join the masses if Perry will have me back."

"Don't worry about your job Buddy. You're on unpaid leave," smiled Batman.

"Wow, when did Perry become so magnanimous? I thought for sure he would have terminated me by now for being AWOL."

"Since the day I became your boss, pal. You have a friend on the 35th floor & there will be a Montessori Learning Center on the third floor for my niece & nephew when you return."

Clark took a deep breath as he digested everything Batman told him. "I don't have the words to thank you."

"Just rest Boy Scout. You need to get well enough for us to leave this building to look at some houses." Clark rolled over & slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.

_Sacred Heart Church, Metropolis, the following day_

Martha slept comfortably through the night for the first time in days. She had breakfast with Maria & decided to follow up on Clark's requests. A taxi dropped her off in front of a large Gothic structure. She was uncomfortable entering this large church. She was use to her small town Methodist church. But, she promised Clark & she would go to the ends of the earth for her child.

The interior of the church was dimly lit from stained glass windows, high ceiling lights & burned down candles. She clutched her purse & the scrap of paper with Fr. Leone's name close to her chest as she walked down the center aisle in awe at the immensity of the church. "May I help you ma'am?" said a quiet voice behind her. She gasped, startled at the sound. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Could I help you with anything?"

"I, I… stammered Martha. I'm here to see Father Leone," she said in a quiet determined voice.

"Well, I can help you, I'm Fr. Leone." He smiled kindly at her, "are you new to the parish?"

"No sir. My son is a member of your parish. His name is Clark Kent."

Fr. Leone took a deep breath. "You must be Martha," taking her hand. "He told me so much about you. He's also shared his secret with me. Please, let's go to the rectory. It's an honor to finally meet you."

"Thank you very much sir. He asked me to come to see you." They walked together to the rectory. Entering the door from the sacristy, they walked together to the parlor. The secretary came to the door.

"Terry, could you reschedule all of my appointments for the rest of the day," he said. "Miss Martha, would you like some tea or coffee?"

"A cup of tea would be delightful, thank you sir."

"Please Miss Martha. I feel like I've known you for a very long time. Please call me Daniel. You & your husband did such a wonderful service to this planet by raising such a fine, moral, upstanding young man."

"Thank you Daniel. Though, I think that a large part of that was his nature too."

"Tell me how is Clark doing? He's been in my thoughts & prayers a lot lately." They halted their conversation long enough for the secretary to return with two cups of tea & leave, closing the door.

Martha looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "He's not doing very well. You know about the pregnancy. The babies sapped almost all of his body's electrolytes & minerals until the Justice League obtained a Kryptonite-based extract to replace what he was losing."

"Kryptonite? Oh, no," he gasped. "That's lethal to him."

"It's been purified & diluted. I didn't think it would work especially since it came from the Fortress but he improved enough for me to leave his side today. He asked me to contact you almost a week ago. Would you go to STAR Labs to see him?"

"Of course Martha. He once asked me that if he should become ill or if he should die, would I make sure he was anointed." He went to his desk, removing a small black case containing a prayer book, consecrated oil & holy water. He removed the two beeswax candles & matches then replaced them with two small battery operated candles. "I don't think STAR Labs wants me to set the place on fire especially if he's getting oxygen." Martha couldn't help but giggle. He retrieved his blessed stole, kissed the cross on it then folded it, making sure that it fit into his black case. My car is in the driveway & my schedule is clear. Let's go to STAR Labs Miss Martha. They left the rectory telling the secretary that he would return in a few hours but could be reached on his cell phone.

_Fr. Leone's car, in traffic on the way to STAR Labs_

Fr. Leone played gospel music softly on his car radio. There was so much he wanted to ask Martha but she was so sad & quiet. He started the conversation, "it's difficult to see one's child so sick." That opened the flood gates for Martha.

"Daniel, I'm a simple woman. I could never have children of my own but God in His goodness sent me the son I always wanted. Jonathan & I raised him as best we could but we could not make up for a lost civilization. As he developed his powers, he became more frustrated & isolated. He cried with every failed mission but he's tried his best to be a good man as Clark & as Superman. He shouldn't need to suffer so much.

"Martha, Clark & I have discussed this very issue so much. His faith is strong and he's aware that suffering is part of life just as evil is part of this world. Suffering, even in a person who is invulnerable is also part of this world; it was part of Krypton. He's learning that the trick now is he deals with the suffering.

"Then, I fear he's losing that ability to deal with suffering & pain, Daniel. He is very depressed. He's said several times that Jor-El & Lara should have let him die when their planet died. I've never seen him this hopeless."

"If anything, Clark has always been a hopeful person. Don't worry Martha. With a lot of prayer & a little help from his friends, he'll pull through this crisis. We're all rooting for him. Well, here we are. Let's go see your young man." Daniel parked his car in the nearest parking space & they got out entering STAR Labs.

To be continued

A/N: Another small cliffhanger. Again please review & give me feedback.

1 Prolactin is a hormone produced by the pituitary gland which stimulates milk production during pregnancy.

2 Colostrum is the early highly concentrated low volume milk produced by mammals during late pregnancy & just after a birth.

3 Leopold maneuver determines via an abdominal exam which direction is a baby's head & back.

4 Perry confronted Clark indirectly with knowledge of his secret in Chapter 20, Survival of the Species by Jedi-Bant.

5 A vestigial organ is a primitive remnant organ that no longer has a purpose, i.e. the appendix.

6 Android shape is most common shape of the male pelvis. Gynecoid is the ideal shape for the female pelvis.

7 PICC line is a peripherally inserted central catheter. A line for long term IV therapy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you all who are following and reviewing this fiction. I'm going to move the story along a little faster now. Clark's spirituality will be resolved. If it is offensive to anyone, please understand that this is an important part of life but you can skip it if you want to. I have a couple of medical procedures, only one in detail. They really need to be there for the story to make sense. It also allows for some comic relief. Again this chapter is rated **'M'** for another graphic medical procedure.

Acknowledgements:

JamesTKent has graciously decided to beta my fiction. I thank you profoundly for this service.

Secret Identity Girl: I thank you and James for getting me beyond my tendency to focus on the medical aspects of the story. I promise to heal Clark and move things along.

Again, I welcome all reviews, preferably constructive.

Disclaimer: again, I don't own anything, yada, yada, yada

_STAR Labs, Medical Unit_

Ceci set up her equipment to insert the PICC line. "Kal, it takes more time to set up the equipment than to insert the line, so this will go very quickly. All I need for you to do is just keep your left arm straight." She put a procedure mask on his face so he wouldn't breathe on the sterile field. It was Green Arrow's turn to spend time with Clark.

"Come on Kal, don't be a baby about this," he said as Clark squirmed under the sterile drapes.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable. You try and lay still with your arm stretched on a table, your face covered by a mask and your head turned with a shroud over it."

"Okay, okay. I'll raise your head just a little and I'll take the drape off your face. It's not a shroud."

"You could have fooled me, Ceci," They were glad to see that Kal's sense of humor was returning. Dr. Forester suggested a Fentanyl transdermal patch for Clark's breakthrough pain. He had also been outdoors for the first time in days. Green Arrow spent time with Kal in the domed garden area of STAR Labs. The extract treatments along with sunlight improved his condition dramatically.

Green Arrow had gone through the decontamination area and was dressed in a green scrub suit and green ski mask. He tried to remain serious knowing that Kal had been so ill, but he also was glad to see Kal returning to his old self.

He decided to distract Kal from Ceci's procedure. "So Kal, what about diapers? Do you prefer Pampers® or Huggies®?" Ceci smiled behind her surgical mask that two superheroes in the Justice League would talk about diapers.

"What about them? All I know is that you put them on a baby's bottom so that they don't make a mess of the place. Ouch!" said Clark as Ceci injected him with local anesthetic.

"That's the worst of it Kal. I'm inserting the trochanter so that I can thread the catheter to the optimal spot."

"Catheters, catheters. What is it with you and catheters? You know how I feel about them. This thing is not going to wind up in unnamed places, will it?"

"No Kal. It's going into the superior vena cava, the large vein just before your heart. So it's going up, not down."

"Any chance that I can talk you into removing the one currently in an unnamed place?"

"Not unless I get the okay from Dr. Beeman," she responded.

"Man, I'm glad I'm not in your position; that must hurt," said Green Arrow while squirming himself.

"Mr. Arrow," said Ceci, "why don't you focus on the advantages versus disadvantages of Pampers® versus Huggies®."

"Yes. ma'am! The Batman said you were a tough cookie. Well, I have to get going, Kal. Diana said that she'll spend time with you. She needs to talk to you about baby buntings, whatever that is," he laughed going out the door.

"Everybody's a comedian and he's the biggest. With friends like Green Arrow, who needs enemies?" muttered Clark.

Ceci smirked at the two heroes. "Okay Kal, I'm just taping everything in place." She applied the last piece of tape. "Finished," she said as she removed the sterile drapes. "All we need now is a chest X-ray to confirm that the tip of the PICC line is in the right place. If anything, I don't want it in your jugular vein."

Technicians took Clark to Diagnostic Imaging again for chest X-rays. It confirmed that the line was indeed correctly placed and ready to be used. Ceci called Maria who brought the extract cassette and miniature IV pump into the room. She attached the cassette to the pump and placed it in a small pouch around Clark's neck. Using extension tubing, she attached and it to Clark's PICC line. She turned it on to the preset rate.

"This is going to make you more mobile. The cassette infuses continuously for eight hours then it's easily changed when it's empty. You should feel less pain which we can help you manage better."

"Thanks Maria. I need to do so much before these guys enter the world."

"By the way, you have a visitor." She motioned out the door. Martha entered with Daniel following her.

"Hi Kal. How are you doing?" said Daniel, extending his hand to Clark.

"Daniel! It's good to see you. Thanks for bringing him here Mom," said Clark, responding to his mother and Fr. Leone. Maria ushered everyone out of the room then closed the blinds on the interior windows so that Clark could talk privately to Daniel.

"I'm going to listen to you, then let's talk about the future. You are a beacon of hope for the future, especially since you'll have children to follow in your footsteps, son." They talked about 45 minutes. Daniel prayed with Clark and anointed him. Clark felt comforted after their meeting since he had been so depressed. Daniel promised to return anytime he was needed and to baptize the children at birth. They said their good byes and Daniel exited the room. Martha said her good byes to Daniel and he reached up tracing the sign of the cross on her forehead. "Again, I have to thank you for molding a fine moral young man, Martha." He left STAR Labs, satisfied that he saw a spark of hope rekindled in Clark's eyes.

When Daniel left, Martha and Diana entered Clark's room carrying his laptop. Diana smiled at Clark and Martha then said, "Let's talk about baby buntings…"

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes.

_That night at Lois Lane and Richard White's home_

Lois and Richard lay in bed, turned away from each other, both wide awake but afraid to talk to each other. In his guilt, Richard decided to break the ice. "Lo, I'm sorry that I upset you this evening. I really wasn't trying to get under your skin because of Superman. I don't know what I was thinking."

Lois had stopped crying but was still sniffling. "I know, Richard. You're a good man and you don't deserve all of this stupidity. You deserve so much more than me."

He turned to her and took her hand. "I don't want anyone but you, Lo. You know that. We have two beautiful children . . . even if I have to share one with a superhero. I can do that! I just want you to be happy."

"Richard, I don't know what will make me happy. I've been demanding, selfish and self-center. Once Superman is well enough to talk, I'll see if we can clear the air between us. He can help Jason as his powers develop and God knows he'll have enough troubles dealing with his own two."

"Maybe we can offer to help him, Lo? Who will help him care for these two children? Maybe his mother? Does he even have somewhere to live? You're the ideal person to teach him baby care since we have Joanne. Somehow, I don't think the League has had very much experience with child care."

Lois smirked. Somehow she couldn't imagine Batman changing a diaper. "You'd go along with helping him? I thought you disliked the man or at least, barely tolerated him?"

"Lo, the man is to be pitied in many ways. You said yourself that he's depressed. He was the last of his people until he was forced to become pregnant. I'd call that a rape. I know he wants to be closer to Jason but he doesn't want to violate our home. Maybe his life would be easier if he had a home and family of his own."

"He listened when I suggested Maria for his prenatal care. He'd be dead by how if she hadn't cared for him. I could teach him mothering skills, and you could teach him to be a father. Do you think he would go along with our idea?

"All we can do is ask him? When do you plan to see him again?"

"Let's wait until he's feeling better; maybe this time next week. If he's stronger, he might be willing to consider our proposal."

"Okay, babe. By the way, I talked to Perry about Clark. He said that I shouldn't worry about him. He'll turn up eventually." He thought, _I better be as vague as possible; I don't want her to know that Superman and Clark are the same person._

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The farm boy is survivor. He'll turn up soon; we'll keep a look out for him." She thought, _I better be careful. I can't let him know that Jason blurted out to me that Superman and Clark are the same person._

Lois and Richard felt better after talking to each other. Both slept well harboring the same secret that they hid from each other.

_STAR Labs the following day_

Clark was out of bed sipping a liquid meal, his first in a week. Maria and Ceci watched him like mother hens. They both feared that he would start vomiting again. Aspiration pneumonia was clearly a risk, since he had been in respiratory failure just a few days earlier. One power that he had not completely lost was his recuperatory ability. His prior excellent health and youth was advantageous to him.

"Kal," Maria began, "it's been seven days since your encounter with the metahuman that caused your baby girl's placenta separation. She's stable right now as far as we can tell. You have miraculously improved enough to start consuming solid food and your pain level decreased with the lower dose, continuous extract infusions. We're now to the point where we must attempt a pelvic exam to determine if the artificial uterus is preparing you for delivery."

Clark blushed to the tips of his ears and almost choked on his chicken broth. "Oh boy, I knew this was coming. When are you planning this exam?"

"We should do it before the end of the day," said Maria with a faint smile. "I know the female genitourinary system from my specialty. Dr. Beeman is the urologist and specialized in the male genitourinary system. Both of us will perform the exam because we want to preserve your natural male organs but we'll look for structures that change prior to delivery under the influence of hormones. Also, today's hormone levels indicate a rise in Vasopressin and Oxytocin.1 These hormones stimulate uterine contractions so you might have something akin to contractions. They can feel like a backache.

"Can I have moral support from a member of the League for the pelvic exam?" asked Clark meekly.

"Of course. Your legs will be in stirrups and you'll be draped. Your supporters can sit at the head of the exam table since you'll be awake for the exam. We can perform the exam as soon as they arrive.

Clark felt nauseous after the discussion. He couldn't decide if it was caused by his meal or anxiety. He had never really been sick before and he was unconscious during the "great fall." His suit was removed then but he was unaware of anyone looking at his naked body. Ceci had inserted the indwelling urinary catheter a few days ago when he was in and out of consciousness before he went into respiratory failure. Batman had just arrived to spend the day with him and Wonder Woman was just getting ready to leave.

He had her return to his room. "Diana, can I ask a favor of you before you go?" he asked sheepishly. "As my doula, would you stay with me for a few minutes while Maria and Dr. Beeman perform a pelvic exam?" again, he blushed.

"Of course, Kal. That's one of my responsibilities as your doula," she replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

Just then, Bruce entered the room dressed in surgical scrubs and his black ski mask. "Hi Boy Scout. Did they feed you steak and eggs for breakfast? Humm, chicken broth? No wonder you look so glum," he said sarcastically.

Diana punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" he said rubbing the area where she hit him.

Clark explained his dilemma. "Sure we'll both stay with you. The League is family to each other and we're here for you. Tell them we're ready."

A stretcher transported Clark to an exam room where he slid to the exam table. He wore an open back white hospital gown that was tied only at the neck while he clutched one corner of a sheet and square draping blankets while the ends of the blankets were wrapped firmly around his legs and feet. The nurses assisted him to place his legs into padded stirrups. He then slid his bottom to the edge of the table. The final flap of the blankets hung over his perineal area. Diana and Bruce sat at the head of the exam table only able to view the upper part of his body.

"This is so embarrassing," said Clark. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Sorry Kal. We put this off as long as possible. It just couldn't be postponed any longer," said Maria as she palpated his lower abdomen. "Dr. Beeman, I can palpate the lower end of the uterus in his lower pelvis at the level of his bladder. Can you palpate it through the perineal body?"

"Okay, Kal. This will hurt for just a few seconds. Dr. Prenden, there's a superficial infolding of his perineum. I'm reaching into it." Clark immediately contracted all of his pelvic muscles, raised his hips and hissed in pain. Diana and Bruce whispered reassurances to him, attempting to get him to take relaxing breaths. "Okay, I'm done," said Dr. Beeman withdrawing his gloved examining fingers. The nurses returned and lowered Clark's legs. He breathed a sigh of relief that the exam was finished.

"I'm also going to remove your urinary catheter. We no longer need to monitor your kidney function so closely. We corrected the dehydration and I don't want to increase your risk for a urinary tract infection because of this thing." He used an empty 10ml syringe and attached it to the port containing sterile water used to inflate the balloon keeping the catheter in place. Withdrawing the water, he told Clark to take a deep breath and release it slowly. Clark's pelvic muscles relaxed sufficiently for the catheter to slide out without causing pain. "It's out," said Dr. Beeman

Clark was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you Dr. Beeman, I was beginning to feel like a slave to that thing."

The doctor smiled. "At least one positive point is that somehow, your female hormones have not caused any atrophy of your natural male genital organs. That means that after you have the babies, you will remain male. But as we expected, the artificial uterus has extended its longer axis and is trying to create an opening to allow natural birth to occur. It's only about 1cm in length so far but I estimate that it would be about three weeks before it pushed through your pelvic organs and muscles making an artificial orifice."

"We can't let you progress that far because of the position of the babies and the shape of your pelvis. Since you've been getting the extract, the babies have picked weight quickly. I estimate the babies to be between 3 to 3.5 pounds and both are viable but very premature. We'll schedule the Cesarean Section for two weeks from now. The babies will weigh more than 5 pounds each, small but not premature.

Clark returned to his room accompanied by the doctor and the League members. He decided to remain in a chair sitting in the sunshine. His bottom felt sore but the sun improved him physically and mentally. Martha entered the room carrying a small suitcase. "I have everything you asked for," she said to Maria, Chris and the League members.

Clark looked perplexed. "Kal, you thrive on sunlight and fresh air just as much as food," said Maria. "I want you to get as much sunshine as possible in the next few weeks. We want you at your optimum before performing the Cesarean Section.

"I know, I need to photosynthesize," sighed Clark feeling disgusted with himself. He thought _why couldn't I be like any other man on this planet?_

Maria knelt down and looked at him directly. "Kal, your people discovered an elegant way to use the meager energy that radiated from their red sun. It wasn't sufficient to energize their planet for extensive plant life but they were able to thrive until the end. They were resilient; you are resilient. Have pride in that legacy!"

Martha squeezed his hand. "I've brought some clothes for you and a 4X sweatshirt. Why don't you shower and get dressed? You know? I love plants and I want to take you out for some sun. It'll do you good."

"We agree Kal. Either shower yourself or we'll help you do it. You're a little ripe, man. Come on, we have to visit some places before the end of the day," said the Batman. Clark shifted his large abdomen and got out of the chair with Batman's and Diana's assistance. He held his back while waddling to the bathroom.

Ceci removed his miniature IV pump with the extract. She wrapped his forearm at the site of the PICC line with plastic wrap. "I can't have you ruin this hard work after all," she told him with a smile.

Clark climbed into the shower and sat on the built-in shower bench, letting the warm water run over his head and body. He never realized how soothing warm water could be. Batman stationed himself at the bathroom door like a sentry to assure that Clark wasn't disturbed. Diana and his mother went through his clothes making sure that everything would fit him. They worried that he had actually lost weight over the past week despite the babies gaining weight. His arms and legs looked wasted while his ribs were prominent despite his baby bump. The ladies resolved to get him to eat and put on some weight as long as they could keep him out of STAR Labs' med unit.

Clark slowly completed showering and shaving. Batman handed him clean underwear. He was use to wearing boxers and he laughed when he found that his mother modified his boxers and trousers adding elastic stretchable panels, to allow for his expanding abdomen. He was able to dress himself except for his socks. Batman assisted him. "Don't get use to service buddy. I'm giving you a break since we want to get you out of here."

"Don't worry Darth. Believe me; I'm embarrassed at being so dependent on other people. I can't wait to complete this pregnancy. He slipped on a pair of loafers and sat long enough for Ceci to restart his miniature IV. Pulling on an extra-large Metropolis University sweatshirt he stood his full height for everyone to give him feedback on his appearance. He combed his hair and his stubborn spit curl separated itself from the rest of his hair.

"What do you guys think?" he asked turning slowly for everyone to get a good look at his appearance.

Martha said, "You look terrific son." Batman smirked "you look like a young guy with a beer belly. Let's go, J'onn is ready to transport us."

Maria re-entered the room with an insulated picnic cooler. She gave it to Diana. Ceci taught her and Martha how to change the cassettes. "I have the Kryptonian extract packed in dry ice. Each cassette will last for eight hours. There is pain medication in this separate case," which she gave to Batman. "Kal what is your pain level right now?"

He thought for a moment. "It's not too bad, maybe a '2,'" he shrugged. "It gets better when I sit in the sunshine."

"Then you can expect an increase in pain at night," she said. "Don't wait until the pain is severe. Take your medication before the pain gets bad. Set an alarm clock to awaken yourself at night and take the medication. If you sleep through the night, the medication will wear off and you'll be in agony in the morning before the sun comes up again. Do any of you have questions? You all have my cell phone number; call me if there are any problems. The team and I will be here working out the details of the Cesarean and hysterectomy. Good luck Kal and Martha. Stay well and see you in a couple of weeks."

Ceci brought a wheelchair to Clark's door. "I think I would prefer to walk Miss Ceci," he said bypassing the wheelchair. Clark, Martha, Diana and Bruce walked through the airlock from the medical unit and met Kitty Faulkner in the lobby. "Well look at you," she teased as he embraced her. "Thank you for all you've done for me. You saved my life and the lives of my children" he whispered.

"Don't forget you're not done with us yet. You're returning to have those two rascals," as she patted his abdomen. Don't do anything rash like battling metahumans."

"No ma'am. This past week taught me a difficult lesson but it also taught me that a lone Kryptonian has a lot of family and friends on Earth." Batman pressed his Watchtower communicator and told J'onn to transport them to the Bat Cave. The group disappeared in a flash of light.

**To be continued**

A/N: I'm working on Chapter 12. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please review.

1 Oxytocin and Vasopressin are hormones secreted by the posterior pituitary gland to stimulate uterine contractions and the milk letdown reflex.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Hi again everyone. We're going to have some light fun with this chapter.

Acknowledgements: Thank you JamesTKent for performing the beta service for Chapter 11. I sincerely appreciate all the help I can get.

Welcome Storm Anara and thank you for the generous review.

Summary: Clark left STAR Labs in improved health, but not the best. He has less than three weeks to get his act together and leave his life as a lonely superhero bachelor for the life of a working single parent caring for two infants. Lois and Richard have a scheme to try to help Superman/Clark adjust to parenthood. They both know his secret but won't share it with each other. The Justice League members prepare for the birth of what they consider their next generation. Off we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't gain anything from DC Comics.

_Bat Cave_

J'onn materialized the group safely in the Bat Cave. Martha was amazed at the size and contents of Batman's sanctuary. He felt comfortable enough to share his secret with her. After all, she kept a bigger secret for almost 30 years. He explained it to her as they rose in the elevator to Wayne Manor's library. Alfred greeted him with his classic British gentility and had prepared a luncheon for them.

Clark consumed a small amount of vegetable soup, a slice of fresh French bread with butter and a bottle of water. Martha frowned at him. "Clark, you haven't eaten enough to fill a cavity. I read in one of your baby books that you should consume an additional 500 calories per day. A man weighing 220 pounds (99.8 kg) and height of 6 feet 4 inches (193 cm) should consume 2850 calories/day as a diet which has a low fat and high protein content. I'm sure you lost weight. Looking at you, I would estimate 15 pounds (6.8 kg).

"She's right Clark," said Diana. "Your arms have become so thin over the past week. We're going to fatten you up a bit. I have a recipe for baklavas that will melt in your mouth.

Clark frowned knowing he would be nauseous thinking about food. "Thanks Mom and Diana. I appreciate your plans for me but I better go slowly with the food.

Alfred spoke up. "Don't worry, Master Clark. I'm making old fashioned English chicken noodle soup for you. My mum always said it would cure whatever ails you. It will be ready when you return from your trip."

"Thanks a lot Alfred," Clark moaned and rolled his eyes.

"Alfred, I'll help you with the spices he's always enjoyed," called out Martha, trailing Alfred into the kitchen.

Bruce laughed at the two chefs in one kitchen. "Let them knock themselves out cooking for you. You know what you want to eat. Meanwhile" he said "Diana and I want to talk to you about your living arrangements."

"I was afraid we would need to deal with this now. I guess it's either now or never," said Clark.

"You told Diana and me that you thought about a small house with a little land within easy driving distance of Metropolis. I've had Wayne Reality look at potential properties. There are three about a 30 to 45 minute drive from midtown and midway between Metropolis and Gotham City. I have a realtor awaiting a call from us. He will meet us at the first property. You are preapproved for a comfortable mortgage since I handled your investments when you were on your five-year jaunt. Apple, Microsoft and Google were very good investments for you. Come on, let's go guys."

Bruce called the realtor who agreed to meet them at the Brindle Farm. Bruce and Diana sat in the front of the sedan with Clark belted in the back seat. He kept his feet elevated and dozed with his head against the side door window. They pulled off the road long enough to take a blanket out of the trunk and place it lightly over their sleeping passenger. Clark awoke when they reached their destination. Bruce and Diana assisted him out of the car since his large abdomen made it difficult to move. The farm had a one-story, 2500 square foot house, a few trees and a small shed, surrounded by 10 acres of land.

"I had hoped to see something similar to where I grew up. I've dreamed of a two story house with a barn on the property and plenty of trees; maybe 15 acres," mumbled Clark.

"I think I have what you're looking for, sir. It's the third property I planned to show you today." They drove east and Clark enjoyed the warm afternoon sun. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a two-story house surrounded by a thick high hedge and white picket fence. The house was recessed several hundred feet from the road for privacy. There were 10 acres of arable land mostly to the rear of the house which abutted an additional five acres of hilly land covered with thick woods.

Beyond that area was a protected federal woodland preserve. The house's main floor had a wrap-around porch which that opened in the back to a rectangular in-ground pool surrounded by shrubs, hedges and a six foot fence to keep small children from swimming unattended. Hard wood floors dominated the house with gleaming tile in the modern kitchen and 3.5 baths. There were four large bedrooms, a living room, formal dining room, den/office and playroom. There was also a fully finished basement with plenty of storage space. In total, he would have almost 5,000 square feet of usable space. The barn was perfect to Clark with a loft and a fenced in area adjoining the barn where he could keep a horse if he chose to do so.

Diana and Bruce smiled as Clark's spirits steadily improved while looking at the house and property. "We don't need to look any further. This is it," said Clark with his classic broad smile, the first in more than a week.

Bruce took the realtor aside. "This property was on the market for more than a year because of the housing market slump. The fair market value is $75,000 less than the asking price. Decrease it to my offer price and I'll pay cash for it."

The realtor gasped, Diana giggled and Clark stammered, "you…you… you don't need to do that Bruce. I can …"

Bruce pulled out his check book. "Don't argue, farm boy. I need charitable deductions for tax purposes. Help me out, dude. The government is killing me." They hugged each other realizing how important they were to each other. Diana joined in the display of camaraderie. "I'll have the movers, get everything out of your apartment tomorrow; I know you don't have very much there. Then, we'll return the key to your landlord. You can turn on your utilities when we return to the manor. Now see, that wasn't so very hard. One problem solved. Next, we're going to a car dealership. You need to get a vehicle that can hold at least six passengers."

Clark's head was reeling. He climbed back into the back seat and thought _I guess I've really been down. I put off so much for so long that nothing got done and I really needed a larger place. I'm a farmer at heart. Maybe I'll be able to raise a vegetable garden. I have to raise jicama. Mom says that I couldn't get enough when I was four years old. Looks like I'm going to live like an ordinary human for a while after having the babies. After all, Superman can't be seen flying around with two baby carriers. Having a van or SUV makes sense when you have kids._

They arrived at the local closest dealership that sold SUVs. Within an hour, Clark decided on a seven passenger 2012 Acura SUV. He put a 25% deposit on the car with the balance to be paid on delivery. The dealership assured him that the car would be prepared and delivered to his new home in two days.

By time they finished, Clark's back ached and he was ready to take a nap. Bruce and Diana bundled him back into the car and drove back to the manor. A small smile danced across Clark's content face while he napped. Bruce drove back to the manor satisfied that his friend would be okay financially. Diana thought about getting furniture and clothing for the children. She knew that the League wanted to have a baby shower for him. The Flash kept telling her about the little sneakers he bought for when the children began to walk. He would have them racing all over the Watchtower. The League and Teen Titans wanted to party again. They enjoyed themselves so much during the last Christmas party that they wanted an excuse to repeat the event. Everyone wanted to keep it a surprise and Clark was so naïve she was sure that they could arrange it without his knowledge. Her only concern was his physical condition. She didn't want him to be exhausted so she and Martha would make sure he received adequate rest.

Clark was stiff after the 45-minute ride back to the manor. Diana and Bruce coaxed him out of the car's back seat and he slowly ascended the stairs to a room that Alfred had prepared for him. He needed help to get out of his trousers, sweatshirt and shoes. Finally, he crawled under the covers in his underwear and socks after taking medication for pain. The miniature IV pump hung haphazardly around his neck like a piece of jewelry.

Martha listened with real surprise when Diana and Bruce told her about Clark's new home and car. She remained concerned however about Clark's continued fatigue. With time, she hoped that he would improve and be strong enough to have and care for the babies.

Clark slept through Alfred's afternoon tea and supper. Bruce decided to patrol Gotham City for a few hours. He decided that he had spent too much time away from his beloved city. Clark's decision on the house was also advantageous to Bruce. After all, he now lived close enough to the manor to intervene with Clark if he ran into problems and it looked as if he might have some serious problems that Bruce or Batman might be able to correct.

Diana put in an appearance at the _Themysciran _embassy. She resolved some pressing ambassadorial duties and decided to patrol Metropolis with Flash. Alfred cleaned up the kitchen with Martha's assistance. Their complementary personalities would be beneficial to Clark during this time. They collaborated to make sure that he ate healthy meals and avoided some of his little vices. "

"Miss Martha, he likes English mead when he and Master Bruce play pool. I have it imported just for him. We can make sure that he doesn't have any while he is pregnant."

"I agree, Alfred. Tomorrow I'm going to get him some jicamas. When he was little, he would eat that when he didn't want anything else. I have a feeling that it contains something the young Kryptonian body needs to aid in growth."

"You might be right. We can go to the market together. Maybe we can also stop at Gotham Mall and go to Babies "R" Us®. We need to start getting some baby clothes for them."

Martha prepared to go to bed at 11:00pm (2300) but she was determined that her son took medication to last him through the night. She heated a bowl of chicken noodle soup and went to Clark's room. She knocked at his door but there was no answer. Turning the doorknob, she entered his dimly lit room. Clark had kicked off his covers and had only one sock on. He slept in fetal position on his left side. She placed the soup on a table and went to her son's bedside. His dark hair had flopped across his face and he looked peaceful.

"Clark? Son? It's me, Mom. Please wake up, honey. You need to eat."

Clark stirred when he heard his mother's voice. He unrolled from fetal position and stretched. Opening one eye slightly, he smiled at Martha and said "Hi Mom, what time is it?

"It's after 11:00pm, son. I wanted to make sure you took your medication and had something to eat before I went to bed. You haven't eaten since that meager lunch nearly nine hours ago. I've brought you some soup, crackers and fruit with a cup of tea.

"Thanks Mom, I guess could use a little bit of food before these guys wake up." They sat together for some time talking and reminiscing about his childhood while he consumed his meal. "I think I avoided eating because I was afraid of being nauseous. Maybe I need to get past that fear. Mom, as Superman people looked up to me as if I had the answers to everyone's problems. I can't even solve my own problems. No one knows that except you."

"You've always been afraid of failure. But son, failure is part of life. Even though you were born on Krypton, you're still human enough to have all of our fears. Accept the reality of failure and don't let people denigrate you when you fail. Get your advocate Lois Lane to write an article about how you try but you can't prevent all the evil in the world. I'm sure Fr. Leone would agree with me on this point."

Clark shook his head affirmatively and rubbed his abdomen where a little foot kicked him in the ribs. "I've kept you up long enough, Mom. I'll take my medication and go back to bed. I think Bruce has a busy day planned tomorrow. Thanks for the soup. It was very good."

"Good night, hon. Sleep well," said Martha as she kissed his cheek. Take good care of my grandbabies."

Clark smiled as she exited his room. He knew she was right. Maybe fear of failure was a Kryptonian trait. It was long past time to work on his own fears especially if he wished to be a good parent. His worst personal failure was his relationship with Lois. She deserved a better explanation than what he gave to her at STAR Labs. He thought _maybe I can stop at her home and give her a better explanation. Richard would need to be there so that he won't be suspicious of us. He's a good man; would he keep my secret? Maybe I'll be able see Jason, my first born. I can't fail him, no I can't fail them._ Clark took his medication and returned to bed but did not sleep very well.

_Three Days Later, Lois Lane and Richard White's Home_

Lois and Richard sat in their living room. It was 4:30pm and they looked at the telephone. Lois had the letter with Martha's telephone number in hand. She was afraid to call Martha, being unsure of Clark's condition. **Clark's** condition! She had several days to mull over the fact that she worked next to the father of her son for years. The nerd Clark was actually the majestic Superman. She'd kill him if he wasn't so sick.

Richard decided that he would make the first move. "Lo, do you want me to call her?"

"Humm? What did you say?"

"I asked if you want me to call Martha. I can do it if you're uncomfortable…"

"I know I'm dragging my feet with this. The last time I saw her she was trying to comfort him while he was seizing. I really don't want to disturb her if he's not doing well," said Lois biting her lip.

"How about I call her and inquire about his health? Jason is doing well since he had that extract. I can say that we've been worried about Superman, which is absolutely true."

"You're right Richard. We need to know one way or another, where we stand with him. Make the call."

Richard took the letter with the telephone number. His hands shook slightly as he dialed the number. As the phone rang, all he could imagine was talking to a distraught woman or grieving mother.

The cheerful voice at the other end of the phone surprised him completely. "Hello Lois," said Martha cheerily, "how are you, Richard and the children?"

"Hello Martha? This is Richard. How is Kal-El doing today?" He shrugged his shoulders at Lois who also looked perplexed.

"Oh Richard. I'm sorry. I programmed your number with Lois' name but he's just fine. He's at home now instead of STAR Labs." Lois took the phone from him to talk to Martha.

"Hi Martha, Lois here. You say Clark is at home?" Lois gasped suddenly realizing that she blurted out Clark's name in front of Richard.

"Don't worry hon. I'm aware that you know but maybe we shouldn't talk so freely over the phone. I'm on a cell."

"I'm sorry Martha. I'll be more careful in the future. Can he have visitors? I'd like to talk to him."

Clark took the cell phone from his mother. "Hi Lois, how are you and the family? I've been thinking about you and everything in general. Is there some way that I can see you and Richard to try to make it up to both of you?"

"In fact, Richard and I want to have you visit to see Jason. I thought that I could go over baby care with you if you're up to doing so."

"That would be great Lois. I'm scheduled to have a Cesarean Section in ten days. Would it be okay if I bring my Mom? She's going to help me after the twins are born."

"Would it be okay if we stopped by in about 60 minutes?" For the first time in years, I have a curfew imposed by the League. Everyone's worried about how much sleep I'm getting."

"Of course, we'll be here waiting for you. Jason will be glad to see you."

"Great, I'll have my Mom drive us."

"Drive?" replied Lois rolling her eyes. "Since when do you own a car?"

"Oh, I bought one when I got the house but I'll explain it all when we get there. Bye Lois, see you soon," said Clark cheerfully.

"Bye. See ya," said Lois hanging up the phone. "He and Martha are driving over. It seems he now has a car and a house."

"Wow, he's done pretty well for someone who was at death's door just a couple of days ago," Richard said sarcastically while putting away toys and baby clothes. He didn't know what to think.

"Richard, I just found out that Superman and Clark are the same person. I never meant to lie to you or violate his trust."

"Don't worry Lois. Somehow nothing really surprises me anymore. I just wonder, why the charade all this time? He could have anything he wants?"

"That's one of the questions I want answered." They spent time straightening up their house and told Jason that Mr. Clark was on his way to visit. Clark and Martha arrived within the hour and were warmly greeted by the Lane-White family.

Jason hurdled himself across the living room and unsuccessfully attempted to encircle Clark's abdomen with his arms. Clark knelt down so Jason could hug his neck but needed help from all three adults to get him up to a chair. He explained that his center of gravity was off. Richard brought a sleeping baby Joanne to Clark while he sat in the living room. He was surprised at how comfortable Clark was with holding a baby.

Martha and Clark had a dinner of lasagna with Lois, Richard and Jason. Clark ate very little but drank water. They helped clear the table after the meal. Lois and Martha washed dishes while Jason and Clark spent time talking about Jason's developing powers. Jason was able to identify his mother's and Richard's heartbeats. He learned to identify his sister's and Clark told him that as she aged, her heart rate would change so he should listen to her regularly to keep up with the changes.

Richard held Joanne and she awoke from her latest nap in a fussy mood. She suddenly wailed and Richard recognized that she was hungry and needed to be changed. "Oh, oh. I knew this would happen eventually," Clark said meekly holding his now wet shirt away from his chest.

"What happened to you Mr. Clark?" said Jason. "How did you get so wet?" Martha shooed him off to his room. "Son, you have a change of clothes in the back seat of the car," she said over her shoulder. Richard looked perplexed but Lois laughed.

"It's called the let-down reflex and is a release of milk in a nursing mother. It happens when the mother hears a crying baby. It looks like it's the same reflex in Kryptonians.

Clark excused himself and retrieved his change of clothing from the car. "Do you need any breast shields?" asked Lois while she prepared to feed Joanne.

"I'd appreciate a few if you have any."

"Richard, would you give him a few from the box in the nursery?"

"Sure Lois. Why don't you follow me? You can use the guest bathroom."

"Richard, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you this. I've tried not to tell anyone because this knowledge puts you at risk from my enemies. Look at what's happened to Lois across the years. Jason figured it out almost a year ago and he accidently blurted it to Lois when he was sick last week. I'm entrusting you with the secret now." Clark took a deep breath and closed his eyes, while holding the breast shields, clean shirt and while dripping milk. "In actuality, I'm really Clark Kent. Superman is just a disguise so I can use my gifts and right now, I'm not too super or very much of a man."

Richard knew that he had to look shocked and surprised despite being in possession of Clark's secret for days. "Clark, I don't know what to say," while he turned his back on Clark who attempted to clean himself in the bathroom.

"Could you ask Lois which way these things go," holding up the two halves of a plastic shield and 2 disposable day breast pads.

"Maybe I can help you. I've watched Lois do this," as he kept his back to Clark.

"It's okay Richard. You can look; there's nothing much to see. It seems Kryptonian men didn't have enlarged breasts when pregnant just slightly enlarged nipples which allowed the baby to latch on."

Richard turned and looked. Clark's nipples were slightly enlarged and leaking golden yellow milk. "Maria warned me that this might happen before the twins were born."

"I believe that Lois would just use the disposable pads during the day and change them if damp." Clark applied the pads as directed and secured them with non-allergic tape.

He smiled while saying, "I guess tape will have to do since I won't be wearing a bra. They both laughed as Clark put on a clean shirt.

"Clark I just need to know why the nerdy behavior at work?"

"It's to deflect suspicion. All I want is to lead a normal life like any other person. I've wanted a wife, children and a job. I have the job of my dreams but having children this way was never in my plans." They exited the guest room and returned to Lois, Martha and the children.

Jason looked confused, "Mr. Clark am I going to have milk like you and Mommy when I grow up?"

Clark smiled at him, "no son, you don't need to worry about that. I only have milk now for the babies."

"So you're planning to nurse the babies?" asked Lois as she finished feeding Joanne.

Clark looked gloomy as he answered, "I have no choice, Lois. In order to survive, the babies need unique Kryptonian breast milk. I'll pump at times but I will nurse them for at least a year. I'll provide them the necessary vitamins & minerals from food that I consume. When I came to Earth, I was exposed to Kryptonite almost continuously as it followed my flight path. The Jor-El AI said that I was in low level stasis to allow for growth. The Kryptonite irradiated my ship to provide some limited form of nourishment for the trip. The ship itself never allowed the Kryptonite radiation to become high enough to be toxic."

"Well Clark. We have 60 minutes for your baby care lesson. Why don't we start with changing diapers?" said Lois.

They retreated to the nursery and Clark removed Joanne's loaded diaper. Jason wrinkled his nose. From there, he was able to fill her tub with warm water and give her a bath, paying attention to all of her baby folds. He dried her, applied baby lotion and put a fresh diaper on her. "Keep in mind that applying a little boy's diaper is a slightly different. His little penis must be down in the diaper, not up or the diaper will be worthless."

Clark just laughed, "I'll try to remember that." Martha intervened, "I agree with you Lois. I found that out the hard way."

Everyone laughed at that point. Martha picked out clothes for the baby. Clark carefully dressed Joanne and sat in the rocking chair with her until she went to sleep. He placed her on her back in her bassinette. "I read in one of my baby books that babies need to sleep on their backs to reduce the risk of crib death."

"You're absolutely correct Clark. You performed baby care much better than I expected," smirked Lois as she replaced the items that Clark used to care for the baby.

"I'm not entirely clueless Lois. Mom has been helping me since I left STAR Labs. I learn pretty quickly.

"Now where is the house that you purchased this week?" she retorted.

"Oh you've passed it a million times. It's the Langford farm about thirty minutes from here. There will be a room for Jason when he visits and a room for Mom for as long as she wants to stay. The furniture will be delivered tomorrow and I'm setting up a nursery for these two," as he patted his abdomen. "Richard, I'm learning how to be a mother from Lois but I think I'm going to need help on becoming a father. Maybe we can spend some time together with Jason." Jason shook his head affirmatively.

"I'd be glad to Clark. When should we get together?"

"How about day after tomorrow. It will be Saturday. The moving and assembling should be completed by then. I could show you around. After all, we're all privy to the big secret now."

"Okay, Saturday it is," said Lois.

"I think it's time to leave now, Clark," said Martha as she started to stand up.

"I'm coming, Mom. You now I've been doing better since I started listening to people who think about my best interest."

"We'll see you on Saturday." Clark wanted to return to Wayne Manor but Martha convinced him to stay in his new home for the first time. "Okay Mom but I don't think anything is set up yet. We'll be roughing it."

"Don't worry son. I won't have any problem with a little inconvenience," she said with a faint smile

_Basement of Clark's house_

"Okay people. Kal's mother has him out for the evening. They will be back soon. Let's hurry before they return," said Diana. The League members and Teen Titans carried wrapped boxes and decorative bags into the house under the dark of night. The house was far enough from its neighbors that no one would be disturbed by their activity.

The Flash zipped around transporting food and beverages into the house. Bruce had arranged for catering from a Gotham City concern to decrease suspicion at Clark's home. He managed to get everyone into the basement and the lights out just as Martha pulled the car into the driveway. Lights were out and the house looked deserted.

Clark slid out of the SUV painfully. His back ached and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He unlocked the door to have light suddenly illuminate the room.

"**SURPRISE," **yelled the group, totally surprising him. He laughed and Diana drew him into the room. "We've planned this for weeks and tried to keep it from you. Martha has been our look out and kept you occupied."

He turned and smiled at his mother who just shrugged her shoulders. "What else are mothers for, son?" she smiled looking around. "It looks like everything is set up and assembled. I don't think there's very much left for you to do."

Flash suddenly appeared in front of Clark. "Come guys, the food's ready downstairs. They coaxed Clark downstairs and seated him in a place of honor. One by one, gifts were passed to him with plenty of praise and laughter. He received more layettes, blankets, buntings and underwear for babies than he had ever seen before. Baby outfits for boys and girls were passed around to numerous oohs and ahh's. The women in the group commented there was nothing sexier than a man who could care for a baby.

Green Arrow gave cases of Pampers and Huggies of all sizes. "I couldn't figure out which one was better so you've got both. You figure it out and let me know and I'll get you more," he laughed.

"Thanks, GA. It looks like I'll be stocked for a while," said Clark.

"You might be surprised Kal," said Hawkgirl. "Two little ones will go through a couple of cases very quickly but we'll keep you in stock," she said with a smile.

J'onn had several stuffed replicas of League members. "I want the twins to get use to their uncles and aunts. When the babies are old enough, they can beat these dolls up a bit; it will be exercise for them."

"I don't know what to say to all of you. This is a huge surprise," responded Clark as he completed opening the gifts. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Kal, you are showing us the future of our association," said the Batman seriously. "You have saved all of us more times than we can count. Now you're giving us a new generation. We can't thank you enough. Don't worry; we won't recruit them until they're at least old enough to join the Titans."

Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves with food and non-alcoholic beverages. The Titans put dance CDs into the entertainment unit and peopled danced in every open space. Hawkgirl and Zatanna managed to get Clark out of his chair for one quick dance. When he held his baby bump and his back, they laughed and returned him to his chair.

Martha frowned however as she clearly saw his discomfort despite his laughter. It was past time for his medication and he was still receiving the extract. She decided to put an end to the festivities but allowed everyone to remain the night. She had inflatable mattresses and enough food for everyone. The group, however, decided to either go home or resume their patrols. They left after having had a great time at a unique baby shower.

_Two Days later on Saturday_

Lois and Richard packed Jason and Joanne into Richard's Audi for the trip to Clark's house. "Mommy, can I stay with Mr. Clark and Grandma Martha during summer vacation?

"It depends, munchkin. He might be busy with the babies," she replied not really paying attention to him.

"But I can help him. I know how to hold a baby; you let me hold Joanne," he said in a whining voice.

"Son, you can ask him when we get to his house," said Richard defusing a potential argument between the two strong personalities. At least his little Joanne had more of his personality and she was sleeping quietly in her car seat. Their GPS directions instructed them to make a left turn, then after two miles, a right. Richard noted how isolated the house was from its neighbors. "I guess the farm boy found himself a little farm in the middle of nowhere."

"Yea, it really looks like it," she said looking around for neighbors or stores. They approached Clark's driveway and turned onto his road, passing his oversized mailbox with his last name stenciled to its exterior.

"We're at the right place," piped up Jason looking at the name on the mailbox. They drove down the long tree lined driveway to find Martha planting flowers in the front yard. A Porsche sports car was parked in front of the two-car garage next to the Acura SUV. She removed her garden gloves and waved to them.

"Hi folks. Welcome to the new Kent farm," she said with open arms as Jason ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"Hi Grandma Martha, how are you? Can I plant flowers with you?"

"Of course Jason. You can plant flowers with me anytime," she said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Lois got out of the car and thought _how can the farm boy afford all of this? He's got to have friends somewhere._

Just then, Clark exited the house accompanied by Bruce Wayne. Richard was removing Joanne in her carrier from the back seat. He stood up and turned to face his boss less than twenty feet from him. He was paralyzed with shock.

"Don't drop the baby," yelled Bruce, dashing down the steps from the porch. Both he and Richard stood holding the carrier simultaneously. "I would never drop **my** child," said Richard tersely.

"I'm sorry Richard. You looked a little surprised to see me here but Clark and I have known each other many years. We met each other in a Tibetan monastery when we both made world tours," he said with a faint smile. Richard could only think of their last encounter at the Planet.

Lois just looked shocked at the two men holding the baby carrier. "Do you two mind giving me my baby?" she said taking the carrier out of their hands. She looked up at Clark who looked back sheepishly at her. "Well, aren't you going to show us around your place? Lois was amazed to see how tastefully furnished Clark's home was especially since she knew how spartanly he lived in Metropolis. "You've done very well for yourself Clark," she said as they completed the tour of the barn. "I see you still have a lot of farmer in you."

"To be frank Lois, the farm was perfect for an orphan from Krypton. It gave me a stable peaceful environment with nurturing parents. I want to replicate that with my children even though they won't have a mother," he said with downcast eyes. "I'm scheduled to have a Cesarean Section on Thursday. According to the Lara AI, I still might not survive. I want my children to have a comfortable home. My mom can stay here as long as she desires and Bruce has my last will and testament on file. My only desire is that my children should never go anywhere near the Fortress.

"Why?" said Lois, her curiosity piqued. Clark looked at her with longing but knew that he could never pass that line.

"The AI plans to force the twins to become a new Krypt and Tonn." Lois looked perplexed. Clark explained, "There was an old legend in the Kryptonian archives about two space travelers, Krypt and Tonn. They both crash landed on desolate old Krypton and battled each other fiercely until they had to team up to save each other from a bigger enemy. When they removed their space helmets, Krypt was a man and Tonn a woman. They could not leave the planet so they became the Adam and Eve of Krypton."

"You mean the AI wants them to mate?" said Lois incredulously. "That's incestuous."

"As far as the AI is concerned, it's preserving the integrity of the last of Krypton's DNA. Believe me Lois, it will never happen. The Fortress will self-destruct within four hours if I die while birthing the twins," he said grimly.

"You're going to be okay Clark. Maternal mortality is low in this country," she said with a smile.

"But you forget Lois. I'm neither female nor am I human. I won't fool you or myself. There will be technical problems with this delivery that Maria and STAR Labs hope to resolve in the next six days. If not …"

Their revelry was interrupted by the sound of running feet and laughter coming from indoors.

"Give them back Jason," they heard from two adult male voices. Martha's higher pitched laughter was heard in the background. "Not until you two shake hands and apologize," they could hear Jason's little voice replying.

Lois and Clark re-entered the house to find Jason standing at the back door holding a covered plate of warm brownies just prepared by Martha. "I can run faster than both of you. So apologize to each other." Both Richard and Bruce had chocolate on their faces from the first round of brownies. Lois and Clark looked stunned at the sight of two grown men behaving worse than a six-year-old.

"Okay Jason. You win," said Bruce. "Richard, you did win the brownie derby and I apologize for smashing the last brownie on your face."

"Accepted," said Richard. "And I apologize for smashing the brownie on your face but I knew I won," he grumbled.

Martha said "You can bring them back now Jason; the big boys won't chase you anymore or I'll have them stand in the corner."

Clark and Lois were shocked at the sight. "Jason what's going on here?" Lois said. "Grandma Martha makes the best brownies in the world," said Jason. "I had to protect them from Daddy and Uncle Bruce so that you and Mr. Clark can have some. They went through the first tray too fast."

Martha said, "Okay boys. Follow Jason's lead. At this rate, I'll need to put both of you in the corner.

Everyone had a good laugh and Richard began to become more comfortable with Bruce Wayne, his son's adopted uncle, Clark's friend and his boss.

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: please take the time to review this chapter. The next chapter is the big one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summary: Clark has moved into his new home. He's tried to reconcile with Lois and Richard on some level. The League finally gave him a baby shower and he's now just bone tired. He's up to the last few days of his pregnancy. How will Maria and Ceci know he's in labor after all he doesn't yet have all the female structures necessary for delivery? This is it. Clark finally has the twins. Does he even know he's in labor? I have only one medical crisis for Clark. After all, Lara said he might not survive the births. Read and find out.

Welcome Seirei Nightlord05 and DaisKuruna to "_What Sacrifices for Survival of the Species." _I hope you enjoy it.

Acknowledgement: I borrowed the idea to establish Clark's paternity from Shado Librarian's story, "_After the Storm_" and the idea for the red sun spectrum came from Shado Librarian's story, _"Shadows in Darkness." _Read both fictions, both are well done.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but an active imagination. No copyright infringement on DC Comics is intended. Reference to any real person living O.R. deceased is purely coincidental.

_Three days later, Tuesday_

"Mom, stop worrying. I'm returning to STAR Labs in two days. There isn't any need to go back today. I was just beginning to enjoy a little freedom." He could barely stand, walk O.R. sit and his appetite virtually disappeared. "I'm just a little tired." Martha convinced him to remain in the sunshine but he became increasingly pale and weak.

"Clark, I know you better than you think. I'm calling Maria. She needs to know about the sudden change. Martha thought _he must be feeling poorly. He didn't even argue further with me. _She dialed Maria's cell number and Maria answered, "Hi Martha how's our prize patient?"

"That's why I'm calling Maria. He was good all weekend, but started failing this morning."

"Describe what's happening to him," said Maria grimly.

Martha responded "he's pale, weak, can barely stand O.R. walk and is in pain even when he sits. He's still getting the extract, I changed his Fentanyl patch as scheduled yesterday and he's getting his medication on time. I don't know what else to do."

"It's okay, Martha. Let me speak to him." Martha handed the telephone to her son. "Please speak to Maria son and be honest with her."

Clark took the phone and tried to sound upbeat. "Hi Maria. Just some fatigue and back pain; it's a little worse than usual. How's my bottom? What can I say? It just hurts all the time. You want to speak to Mom? Okay. She wants to talk to you Mom," he smiled faintly and slumped deeply into his chair.

"Martha, I'm calling J'onn when we finish. I want him transported back here now. He's starting labor. I want you to stand in the middle of the living room with him standing next to you. Hold on to him in case he's too weak." Maria used her borrowed League communications link. "J'onn? This is Maria. Kal's in labor. He's at his home. Please teleport him here now. I have Martha on the phone. I'll let her know what's happening." Maria spoke into the open telephone line. "Martha, J'onn will teleport you now."

Martha and Clark materialized in STAR Labs' lobby where Maria, Ceci and Kitty Faulkner awaited them with a stretcher. Martha attempted to hold Clark up but his knees buckled when he materialized with her. Maria, Ceci and Kitty caught him before he fell to the floor. The women carefully lowered him onto the nearby stretcher.

"Hi Maria, Ceci… Kitty, what are you doing here? Would you like some coffee?

"Kal, you're at STAR Labs. You're in labor and we're going to perform the section now.

"Is it Thursday already? Gee, time flies," he said slurring his words and sweating profusely.

Maria palpated Clark's abdomen noting that the artificial uterus had contracted into a hard mass. Clark cried out in pain. "Call Dr. Andrew Bryant and tell him he's needed in STAR Labs now," said Maria to one of the nurses. The consultants met them at the Med Lab's airlock.

"Are you sure he's in labor, Maria? We can't really tell after all he doesn't have a cervix. It could be a false alarm," said Dr. Forester.

Ceci piped in. "When I last talked to the Lara AI, I asked how we would know if he was ready to deliver. It said to look for the 'light of life.' I didn't know what that meant so it told me further, under the faint light of Rao, look for the light of life."

Martha spoke up to add, "My son said that in Kryptonian mythology, Rao was their name for God but it was also the name of their sun. But that star no longer exists. How would we see the light of life?"

"STAR Labs has the ability to simulate the light spectrum of a red giant star like Rao," exclaimed Kitty.

They rolled him into his former room. By now Clark was limp and semi-conscious. He moaned every few minutes and made futile efforts to push. Kitty went to the nurses' station and adjusted the lighting to a ruddy reddish glow. She said, "This is the closest we could get to a red giant's light spectrum." She returned to the stretcher and pulled up his sweatshirt. "Look" she said to the women and Dr. Forester. There, clearly outlined, were the twins radiating a pale white ethereal light, which would not have been seen in the strong light of Earth's sun. "That must the light of life; isn't it beautiful? Ceci, have the nurses prep him for surgery now and make sure he has a catheter in place. I don't want to nick his bladder after all. I want you to scrub in with me until Dr. Bryant arrives. We can't wait any longer."

"This is it people. Let's go. Now," yelled Maria as she and Ceci ran to the scrub room. Martha was left standing in the corridor as the nurses and technicians hurried Clark to the prep room. The charge nurse called Dr. Anthony Wright and his pediatric nurse practitioner about the impending deliveries. Dr. Bryant stumbled down the corridor while pulling on a pair of shoe covers.

Martha decided to call the League and Fr. Leone as she had promised Clark. She whispered a prayer. This was it.

_Lois Lane and Richard White's home_

"Hi Martha," said Lois answering the telephone as she prepared dinner. Richard had just arrived from the office. She paused while listening to Martha. "When? I thought he was scheduled for Thursday? It was an emergency? We'll be right there," she said hanging up the telephone.

"Hi babe. What's happening?" he said looking concerned.

"That was Martha. They're performing Clark's Cesarean Section right now. He started labor contractions earlier than expected."

"You go then, now," said Richard. "The children will slow us down. I'll give Joanne a bottle if you're not back before her next feeding."

Lois paused for a moment. She kissed Richard and said, "Thanks for understanding, hon. I'll keep you informed." She kicked off her house shoes and put on a pair of loafers. Fishing for her car keys in her pocketbook, she ran out the front door with a sweater against the cool late spring evening.

_Watchtower Command Level_

J'onn transmitted the agreed upon coded message to all members of the League. "Attention please, our chicken is laying twin eggs this evening at the appointed place. I repeat our chicken is laying twin eggs this evening at the appointed place." League members descended on STAR Labs.

_STAR Labs Operating Suite_

Maria and Ceci were gowned and gloved ready for the first incision. "Are you ready Josh?" she said to Dr. Forester. "I don't want him jumping off the table with the first incision."

"I'm giving him a higher dose of anesthesia than usual but he's fighting it. You need to hurry so that the meds don't affect the babies. Start now," he said giving the okay.

Maria made the first incisions quickly and efficiently applying hemostats to bleeding arteries and veins. Dr. Bryant, the trauma surgeon, relieved Ceci as the primary assistant to Maria.

"Hi Maria, how far have you gotten?" he asked.

"Just started Andy. I'm going through muscle and peritoneum now," as he applied additional hemostats. "Bladder retractor please," said Maria to the second assistant. They worked in silence from there asking the anesthesiologist how long Clark was anesthetized. Finally they reached the artificial uterus and cut through. Maria applied retractors and revealed the babies' amniotic sacs. She cut through and suctioned out greenish amniotic fluid. "This one is breech; we have meconium stained fluid." She cut further and skillfully removed a purplish dark haired baby boy covered in blood and vernix.(1) She used a bulb syringe and suctioned his nose and mouth. He held his breath. "Come on little one, breathe!" said Maria. He made a few grunting sounds. Dr. Bryant clamped and cut the cord, then wrapped him in a towel. He gave the baby to the pediatrician. The pediatrician and pediatric nurse practitioner flicked the baby's feet and rubbed his chest. Suddenly, he gave a piercing wail to everyone's relief. Dr. Wright stated "one-minute Apgar is 6(2) on the first baby.

"One down, one to go," sighed Maria. "This is the one that I'm really worried about," she said as she pierced the second amniotic sac. There was clear fluid. She opened the second sac and removed a limp pale baby girl with straw colored hair, again covered in blood and vernix. She quickly clamped and cut the cord. "You need to resuscitate this one, quick," as she transported the limp little girl to a warming crib.

Dr. Wright left the boy to the nursery nurses and turned to Maria. He took the limp baby and suctioned her while the nurse practitioner confirmed a regular heart rate of 143 beats/minute. They flicked her feet and rubbed her chest. "Apgar of 3 on baby girl after one minute," announced Dr. Wright anxiously. Maria gasped in alarm at the baby's very low Apgar score. If the Kal's daughter didn't start breathing within five minutes, she would either die O.R. if she survived, she would have irreparable brain damage.

"Apgar of 9 after five minutes on baby boy," stated the pediatric nurse practitioner on Kal's son. After five minutes, only his hands and feet retained a bluish hint.

Oxygen was started by a pediatric mask and cardiac monitoring applied to the little girl. Dr. Wright held Baby girl Kal-El by her feet and rubbed her back. He put her back into the warmer then re-suctioned her mouth and nose. Maria asked, "How long has it been since delivery?"

He replied, "Three minutes, twenty seconds but she is making tentative efforts and she's beginning to pink up. Do you know if a Kryptonian baby's brain architecture is the same as a human's?"

"I don't know Tony. We're on pioneering grounds with this delivery, birth and the babies. I would love to write a professional paper but we're all sworn to strict confidentiality on this case."

Suddenly, the baby girl finally took a deep breath and wailed just as loudly as her brother. The O.R. became a cacophony of sound with crying infants and happy, relieved medical personnel. Tears moistened Maria's and Ceci's surgical masks as they cried with joy at the successful birth of Kal's children.

Fr. Leone was allowed into the O.R. area where he scrubbed, put on a sterile gown and sterile gloves. He used sterile saline to baptize the babies. He anointed Clark's forehead with sacred chrism while Dr. Forester struggled to keep him anesthetized.

"Josh, is he still under?" asked Maria while she and Dr. Bryant attempted to remove the two placentas from the artificial uterus. "I think he's only lightly sedated. His muscles are beginning to contract."

"He's metabolizing the anesthetic too fast. I can't give him any more O.R. he'll be at an overdose level. Our only other option is to place him in deep hypothermic circulatory arrest (3) on a cardiac bypass machine. It's going to be risky but you'll have more time to detach that thing from his internal organs.

"Let's do it. That might buy us some time, because this is the hard part. We're going to be here for a while," said Maria to Dr. Bryant. "Ceci, let's get the first unit of blood. He's going to need it when we re-warm him.

Dr. Forester started the bypass machine hooked into Clark's major veins and arteries. Clark's body quickly cooled to 64 degrees Fahrenheit (18 degrees Celsius) and his blood was totally drained into a holding container. Clark's heart stopped as he was in cold induced anesthesia.

They decided to go with the plan to remove the artificial uterus in sections. Conversation was kept at a minimum as they painstakingly ligated and cauterized the numerous vessels feeding the artificial organ. "It's amazing," said Dr. Bryant. "The organ is almost simplistically simple in design but it works efficiently. It's just a shame that it infiltrated so many of his natural organs to cause so much damage."

"Yeah," said Maria, exhausted at the marathon surgery. "This is what the AI meant when it told Kal that he might not survive the delivery. I'm glad that we practiced on the computer the best way to remove this thing. So far he's lost the smaller lobe of his liver, half of his right kidney and a few feet of bowel. Overall, a small sacrifice if we've saved his life." Dr. Bryant grunted his agreement. They checked that all ligatures held and he wasn't bleeding any further. "Josh, you can start the re-warming process and restart his heart."

"Okay. Re-pumping blood into his body and shocking his heart now. CLEAR," said Dr. Forester shocking Clark's heart. Nothing happened. The O.R. staff held their collective breathes. "Increasing joule level. CLEAR," said Dr. Forester anxiously. Again, nothing happened." I'm giving him Epinephrine now. Maximum joule level, CLEAR," yelled Dr. Forester. The cardiac monitor showed a sudden rapid surge of electricity from the resuscitator followed by an irregular heartbeat, which settled into a rate of 55 beats/minute. "It's a little higher than his usual but we'll keep an eye on it," said a relieved Dr. Forester.

Maria and Dr. Bryant both breathed sighs of relief. "I don't know how I would have explained that we successfully delivered the babies but lost Kal to his mother or the League. Let's close up," said Maria tiredly. So after three hours, Maria and Dr. Bryant inserted the last of the skin staples and applied a large pressure dressing to Clark's abdomen. "You can bring him up completely now Josh," said Maria.

"Good job Maria," said Dr. Bryant as he removed his mask and cap.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you. Thanks guys," she said with a small smile while pulling off her gloves.

Dr. Forester increased the oxygen and decreased the inhaled anesthetics. When Clark attempted to remove his own endotracheal tube (again), Dr. Forester deflated and removed it. He inserted a plastic oropharyngeal airway which Clark tried to push out with his tongue. "Come on big guy. You're all done. We're returning you to your room where you can see the babies."

_Clark's room in STAR Labs_

Martha was overjoyed. The nurses had weighed and cleaned up the babies so she could see them. Baby boy Kal-El was born at 9:21pm (2121) and weighed in at 5 pounds 7 ounces (2381 grams). Baby girl Kal-El was born at 9:24pm (2124) and weighed in at 5 pounds 1 ounce (2296 grams). Both cried lustily and she was told that her son would soon be out of the OR.

Martha heard a commotion at the airlock. Two nurses argued with a woman attempting to push her way into the medical unit. "You people know me; I'm his friend. Just wait, I'll write a number on you unless you let me in to see him," said an angry Lois Lane. Guards held her outside of the unit while the nurses pushed her out. League members stood quietly in the corridor outside of the med unit, looking to see if Lois was successful assaulting STAR Labs most secure unit.

Martha called out over the din, "Lois just wait a few minutes. He'll be out of the O.R. soon. Stay close to your phone. I'll keep you all informed."

"Okay Martha," she yelled over the din she had created. Lois pulled her arm away from a restraining guard and hissed "Neanderthal" at him. The League members giggled at Lois' unsuccessful aggressive attempt to invade the med unit. They all knew better than to go up against healthcare personnel determined to protect their patient.

She turned to the League members. "Have any of you seen Kal or the babies yet?" She paced agitatedly around the lobby waving her arms; the Flash following in her wake.

"Stop following me!" she turned and screamed at him.

"Sorry Lois, I just got the urge to pace watching you," he grinned.

"Well… go find somewhere else to pace. I have this spot!" she retorted as she resumed her activity. The League broke out in laughter bringing comic relief to a serious situation.

Martha returned to Clark's room as he was wheeled from the O.R. He was not yet totally conscious but could at least respond to his name. "Son," she said softly. He cracked open his eyes to see his mother smiling at him. "It's over; you made it and gave me two beautiful grandchildren."

Clark opened his eyes slowly and felt for his abdomen, which was now flat. "I'm still alive?" he said weakly. His throat was sore from the endotracheal tube; he attempted to turn but groaned in pain.

"Don't move son, I'll have the nurses show the babies to you." She called out the door to the nurse's station. Maria and Ceci entered the room. They removed the babies from their incubators and held them for him to see. He smiled as they each gripped his fingers. They told him the length and weight of the twins. "Congratulations, you're a parent. How do you feel?" said Maria.

"I'm sore but it's not too bad. I guess you were able to perform the hysterectomy?" he asked. "How much damage did you find?"

"You gave us a scare at one point but you are here for us to tell you that you've had two beautiful babies. The uterus infiltrated your abdominal organs. We removed the small lobe of your liver, half your right kidney and several feet of intestines," she explained. "We were fortunate. It was beginning to extend like a cancer into your diaphragm. If it got into your chest, we might not have able to remove it without inflicting much more damage."

Clark sighed and relaxed back into his pillows. "All I can say is thank you Maria for not giving up on me. You too, Ceci; I know I haven't been the most cooperative of patients. In fact, I want to thank all of the doctors who consulted with you to bring me to this point.

Ceci laughed, "You don't need to worry Kal; I've had less cooperative patients. In fact one of my patients was causing a ruckus in the lobby but it's quiet now. I wonder if the guards threw her out."

All three said simultaneously, "LOIS."

"Do you feel like seeing her now? The League is also out there. Everyone wants to see you," said Martha looking worried.

Maria said adamantly, "they can come in pairs for no more than five minutes each group. You need to get some rest Kal, so do the babies. This is the time to do it."

"Yes ma'am. I'll do everything you tell me to do."

"Good, we'll let the first two in. They're all going to go through decontamination, so it will take a little time. Just rest in the meantime."

Lois and Diana were the first to go through decontamination and the first to see Clark with the babies. They were not allowed to touch the babies but were able to talk to Clark. They put their personal differences on hold for Clark's sake. The other League members saw Clark and the babies in turn. They all offered their congratulations and Flash proudly showed off another pair of sneakers he purchased for the twins. Clark slept well that night feeling that the ordeal was finally over.

_Next day, Clark's room, STAR Labs_

Clark slowly awoke to the sound of two wailing babies. It was 9:00am (0900) less than twelve hours after the births. He was dripping from breast milk. Ceci stuck her head in the door to see him trying to sit on the edge of the bed. "Good morning Kal. I'm glad to see you awake. It looks like you have colostrum. I'll take out your catheter so that you can get up.

"Thanks a lot" he said feeling like he had cotton in his mouth.

She had the catheter out within minutes and assisted him to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face he was ready for his first lesson with the lactation specialist. Cassandra was a pleasant young woman, enamored with the idea of teaching the man of steel how to nurse his children. Ceci took her aside and read her the riot act. "Cassie, you were chosen for this assignment because you are a recognized expert in lactation education. You are not paparazzi. You're dealing with a man who's had a very difficult time. We had enough problems getting him to term. He's like any of your clients needing the information to successfully nurse his babies. So get the stars out your eyes and your head out your ass. DO. YOUR. JOB." She said hissing out each word.

Cassandra left the nurse's station duly chastened by Ceci. She performed like the consummate professional teaching Clark and Martha everything necessary for successful breast feeding. The babies latched on vigorously and Clark felt better about his ability to feed and care for his children.

_Second Day after the Births_

"Come on Clark this will work and will at least get you off the hook for how you show up at the Planet with twins," said Bruce pacing back and forth while waving his hands.

"I guess I can live with the reputation for having had a one-night-stand," Clark responded looking glum.

"Listen Boy Scout, it isn't like you haven't had a one night stand before.

Clark's frown deepened. "Let's not go there, buddy. How is this supposed to work again?"

"Okay, remember when you went to Somalia on assignment, eight months ago, you met some international aid workers. One of them was Sonya Terascova from Latvia.

"Yes, I remember her," responded Clark ruefully. "She was a beautiful caring person. It's a shame she had no family so she dedicated her life to her work."

"Well, yesterday she and her group were caught in the bombardment of a village by militants and they were killed. But she could have had the twins prior to her death. We could say that you received a letter from her just before you disappeared a few weeks ago, telling you that she was pregnant with your child. You were determined to get her out of that country and bribed smugglers to get you back into Somalia. Prior to her death she entrusted the children to villagers who protected them until you arrived. You made it to the Ethiopian border with the help of the villagers including their women who would nurse the babies for you. A man with infants is a sucker for help.

"I don't want to sully the reputation of a noble woman who sacrificed her life in dedication to people she barely knew. Those people suffer terribly and she tried so hard to help them."

"Do you have any other solution, Boy Scout? Who's to say she wasn't pregnant at the time with somebody's baby," said Batman, flailing his hands.

"I guess there's no other way. How do I get from Ethiopia back to the U.S.?"

"You borrowed a satellite telephone from smugglers and called me. I come to your rescue as a certain philanthropic billionaire with a private jet. Don't forget, I am your friend."

"How do I establish my paternity so that I can get birth certificates?"

"Maria will arrange blood work on you and the children. She says that you and the babies have a unique detectable blood protein that is very rare in humans but must have been common in Kryptonians." Bruce handed papers to Clark. This is a complete dossier on your travels for the past three weeks including how you sustained an abdominal wound with internal injuries.

"And how did that happen Darth? I knew you would have an explanation."

"The militants shot you as you protected your babies while running across a deserted airfield. I brought my doctor with me from the U.S. who removed the bullet fragments.

"Great, what's this doctor's name, just so I keep my story straight?"

"Alfred!" They both laughed.

Clark made Maria privy to his secret so that he could get birth certificates for his children. She drew the necessary blood work and sent it to Metropolis General Hospital's lab for typing and DNA testing. Once paternity was established he would apply for an order of filiation from the courts to declare him the biological father with Sonya Terascova as the now deceased mother. Clark also decided to name his son Jordan Jonathan Kent O.R. Jord-El in Kryptonian and his daughter Karala Martha Kent or Kara Kal-El.

_Third Day after the Births_

Maria examined Clark's abdominal wound and frowned deeply. "Kal, you're not healing anywhere near as fast as Dr. Klein and Professor Hamilton said you would. I'm getting worried. We stopped the extract but since you're nursing the twins, you might need to resume the supplemental compounds to replace what the twins get from you.

Clark attempted to sit up and, but he still needed help to get around. The babies were slowly gaining weight but he was exhausted from round the clock breast feedings. Feeding two babies every two hours drained his energy. Furthermore, he was sure that he wasn't drinking enough water for milk production. He didn't know what to do. He thought _maybe the bad old days of tangling with Lex Luthor and his minions weren't so bad after all. This was brutal._ He was determined to stop feeling sorry for himself and at least return to normal human strength. A schedule was essential so he decided to get up in the morning at dawn to prepare for his day. He would wash up, have breakfast and start caring for his children. Nursing on demand worked best for him and he tried to keep the babies on the same schedule at least while he was still at STAR Labs.

Martha remained with him helping to care for the babies. She was invaluable but Clark was feeling 'blue.' She took her concerns to Maria. "Maria, I'm worried about him. He's feeling down again. Maybe it's the loss of hormones but his energy level is waning again.

"I agree with you Martha. He's not healing as fast as we expected either. He was the strongest person on the planet so it must be hard to be in this condition. He's almost ready to go home but I want to make sure he can function. I don't want him to feel overwhelmed, but he should go home soon to start living his life with his babies."

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: Dr. Andrew Bryant is a trauma surgeon and one of Shado Librarian's characters from _"Shadows in Darkness." _Please review.

* * *

References

1 Vernix is a waxy cheesy-appearing substance covering the skin of newborns.

2 Apgar scoring assesses a baby's health at one minute and five minutes after birth. It is comprised of skin color, heart rate, reflexes, breathing effort and muscle tone.

3 Deep hypothermic circulatory arrest is a form of suspended animation used in cardiac surgery to operate on the aortic arch ∧ neurosurgery to remove large aneurysms from the brain. .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary: Clark had the twins & came close to losing his life. The artificial uterus has been removed. The pregnancy hormones have abruptly disappeared so he's now in emotional turmoil. Postpartum depression is on the horizon. Who can help him? What can help him? Will he be changed for the rest of his life by this experience? Read on & find out.

Welcome 'Good-Fellow' and ' -Robin' to "_What Sacrifices for Survival of the Species." _I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all loyal followers. We're coming to a climax soon. I'm also considering an alternative universe to follow this story.

Acknowledgement: Thank you JamesTKent for being the 'beta' for this fiction. Your reviews are invaluable.

Disclaimer: I gain nothing from DC Comics though I wish I did. All I own is my imagination.

_One Week after the Births, a research lab at STAR Labs_

The first week following the birth of the twins found Clark pushing himself to completely assume the care of his children. The nurses at STAR Labs offered to assist him however, he refused saying that he needed to get used to caring for them independently. He finally acquiesced so that the nurses taught him how to use a breast pump. They could feed the babies bottled breast milk to allow him to sleep at night. He forced himself to remain on a schedule despite his children's needs frequently causing changes. Nursing twins every two or three hours was brutal.

In a period of uncharacteristic obstinacy, Clark refused to take the Kryptonian extract for 36 hours. He continued nursing the babies but was placed back on IV supplementation with the extract to make up for rapid nutrient deficiencies in himself and the children. His weakness increased so Maria & Kitty called in Professor Hamilton & Dr. Klein to address the problem.

Professor Hamilton paced back and forth across the lab. Dr. Klein examined Clark's blood counts and frowned deeply. "What do you mean his hemoglobin is 4.7% His hemoglobin was 17.4%" a few weeks ago before the births. He can't lose that much blood without someone noticing. Something is happening that's destroying his red blood cells."

"Well, it's obvious that something is happening. He's pale, his skin is cool & his healing is delayed. I think that the Kryptonite, even in low amounts, is destroying his blood. We need to transfuse him again with human type "O" negative blood until he is able to replenish his own blood naturally," replied Professor Hamilton. "I hate to suggest that but I see no other option."

"But you know as well as I that human blood is inadequate to meet his body's needs. I want to set up an experiment to see exactly what Kryptonite does to his blood. Let's add a small amount of the extract to this sample. It would be interesting to see what it does to his red blood cells," said Dr. Klein. Dr. Klein as he took 5 ml of Clark's blood and added 0.5 ml of extract. Immediately, the two scientists noticed a thin golden layer of fluid rise to the surface above the red blood cells. Using a pipette, Professor Hamilton removed the golden fluid layer to examine it under a microscope. "This layer is composed of proteins that emerge from his red blood cells when he is exposed to Kryptonite (1)," replied Professor Hamilton.

"It may be some type of protein but where does it go and what's its purpose. Human hemoglobin doesn't do anything like this. But, if it is a protein, it will be a main component in cell growth. If we sample Kal's breast milk, I'd hypothesize that it's going to his children."

"The only way that we would know with certainty would be to get a sample of the milk for analysis," said Dr. Klein. "Kal has been pumping in the evening so that the nurses can feed the babies at night. I'm sure we can analyze a sample from the bottled breast milk. The scientists left the lab to obtain a bottle of Kal's breast milk from the med lab's refrigerator.

The two chortled in the medication room to find a lone bottle of milk in the refrigerator. They returned to the lab and examined the milk to find that the primary component was the golden protein which they dubbed K-protein. "So it looks like K-protein is essential for the healthy growth of Kal's children. That explains the low hemoglobin but the three of them can't just live on the Kryptonian extract. He needs to utilize human nutrients along with the Kryptonian extract. He needs that human component and he'll only get that from a successful viable human-Kryptonian hybrid."

They looked at each other thinking almost simultaneously. "Jason." You're thinking of a stem cell transplant from son to father, aren't you Emil?"

"The technique is being used now to cure leukemia and sickle cell anemia in patients or close family members Bernie. We're looking at severe anemia. What do you see as the major drawbacks?"

"The first is that he will no longer be purely Kryptonian. Kal will need to know that he will also be a human-Kryptonian hybrid. There are disadvantages because he will now require intake of human vitamins and minerals. He may be at risk for human infections unless he can build up immunity prior to regaining his powers. Eventually, the babies would need to undergo the same treatment so that all three would be hybridized."

_STAR Labs Gardens_

Clark sat in the afternoon sunshine under STAR Labs' domed garden area. The twins were thriving after a few problems. Both children experienced hyperbilirubinemia, a condition of newborn jaundice caused by destruction of red blood cells. The presence of minute amounts of Kryptonite excreted in Clark's breast milk worsened the jaundice and increased their irritability. Clark felt lousy because continuous low level Kryptonite toxicity slowed his healing process and kept him in constant pain. The sun beamed through bright & clear but it did not improve him emotionally or physically. He should not feel cold but he was wrapped in blankets. The babies were in a double stroller next to his lounge chair. They were content to sleep in the sun dressed only in their diapers. Clark longed for the time when he could take to the sky as free as a bird. He recognized his responsibility for the future of the Kryptonian race but wanted to at least feel strong enough to nurture and protect the remnant of his people.

Martha returned to Smallville to check on Ben and the farm so Clark felt the additional stress of missing an important support person in his life. _I can't do this anymore but I can't fail my children; I must succeed in nurturing the last of Krypton's line. _Clark sat up & smiled faintly at his children while rubbing a healing portion of his abdominal suture line.

Maria looked out the door leading to the garden. She was proud to be involved in saving the last survivors of Krypton. She walked briskly into the garden enjoying the warm air. "Hi Kal," said Maria as she approached Clark & the children. "I'm going to remove the skin staples. You're healing slowly but making steady progress." He shook his head, closed his eyes briefly & sighed getting up slowly from his seat. His body language spoke volumes. "Something's troubling you Kal. Do you feel like talking?" she volunteered.

Clark looked at her plaintively. "I guess that I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. Bernie Klein and Emil Hamilton said that they're analyzing my blood again, looking for an answer." He turned the stroller and pushed it slowly toward the entrance to the medical unit. She held the door for him as he pushed the stroller into the corridor. Just then, Dr. Klein and Professor Hamilton were heard arguing in the corridor as they approached Clark's room. "We need to tell him now. The sooner we treat him, the better he'll feel," said Bernie Klein.

"But we don't know if it will work," replied Emil. "I don't want to get his hopes up if it doesn't work…," Emil said but abruptly stopped talking when he realized Clark was in the corridor.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of your idea gentlemen especially if it pertains to me," Clark said softly, looking depressed and exhausted. He turned into his room and removed the sleeping babies from their stroller to return them to their cribs. Maria followed him into the room along with the two scientists.

They explained his problem with severe anemia caused by lysis of red blood cells along with chronic Kryptonite poisoning. They tried to determine some way to incorporate human and Kryptonian DNA so that he and the children would utilize Earth nutrients efficiently. A stem cell transplant from a compatible human-Kryptonian donor might impart the ability for his body to better use human blood when he received transfusions.

The two scientists said that they would continue to work on the problem as they continued arguing their ideas in the corridor. Clark lay down on his bed & opened his shirt for Maria to remove the staples. "How do you feel about their ideas?" she asked as she rapidly removed the staples. "How would you feel about approaching Lois for a stem cell transplant from Jason?"

"I don't want to involve Jason in my problems. He's only a child and he's been through so much already. Don't forget he was kidnapped by Lex Luthor and nearly drowned last year. I couldn't burden a six-year old with the pain associated with this kind of request." Clark grimaced slightly as each staple was removed.

"There may be a way to do this without inflicting any pain on Jason. I advise all my patients to bank their babies' umbilical cord blood & placentas. The rationale is that cord blood and placentas are rich in undifferentiated stem cells that can cure the child or a close family member from leukemia or other blood disease. I'll check with Lois to find out if she did have Jason's placenta and umbilical cord banked. If so, I'll see if she would be willing to use it on you and the twins.

Clark prayed that Lois did bank the pregnancy products. He would not consider a stem cell transplant directly from Jason. That involved retrieving the bone marrow by Jason undergoing a painful bone marrow aspiration. He would not allow that to occur to his son. Jordan was getting fussy so Clark knew it was almost time for another feeding. "Okay son. I know what you're looking for," as he sat in a rocking chair. He opened his shirt & allowed his son's rooting reflex to locate his breast to latch on. Jordan would be fed by time Karala awoke for her feeding. Clark thought _if a solution can't be found, I'll die. My children will die because they can only tolerate Kryptonian breast milk. I can't fail. Please God, don't let me fail._

_Lois Lane and Richard White's home, 7:30pm (1930)_

Maria decided that she should talk to Lois directly. She drove to Lois' home after calling her. Walking up the walkway, she climbed the steps to the porch and rang the doorbell. "I'll get it Mommy," responded a young voice behind the door. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Dr. Maria, Jason." She answered. Jason quickly opened the door. "Hi Dr. Maria, how are you? Mommy's waiting for you in the kitchen."

"I'm fine Jason," she said to him while she kissed him on the forehead. "Look at you, you're getting so tall," she smiled while walking to the kitchen.

"I'm here Maria" said Lois as she finished the last of the dinner dishes. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No thanks, not this time. In fact, I'm pressed for time tonight but I needed to talk to you urgently and I didn't really want to use the telephone."

The two women sat at the kitchen table. Maria took Lois' hand and spoke to her grimly. "Lois, Kal is declining again. Dr. Klein and Professor Hamilton proposed a radical way to deal with Kal's severe anemia." She explained the need for Jason's cord blood and placenta. "We believe that if we introduce human stem cells into Kal's Kryptonian circulatory system, the stem cells' DNA will incorporate permanently into his body's cells so that he can metabolize human nutrients more efficiently. In essence, he will be a human-Kryptonian hybrid, like Jason.

"How will that affect his powers?" said Lois looking worried.

"We don't know but it may save his life. Right now, his hemoglobin is so low that I think it's sheer will power keeping him functioning. If he dies; the children will starve to death. We must do this quickly.

"I'll sign the releases so that you can retrieve the stem cells immediately." Lois replied resolutely.

"Thank you Lois and I know Kal thanks you profoundly."

_STAR Labs the following day_

"Bernard, I retrieved the umbilical cord from the placenta bank. I left the actual placenta because we'll get enough stem cells from the cord blood," said Professor Hamilton entering the lab.

"I'm over here Emil," replied Dr. Klein. He had prepared the equipment and set up centrifuges to separate the cord blood from the encapsulating tissue. "I examined Kal this morning. There's no change in his condition but I fear he's very depressed. I'm going to suggest that he talk to a psychiatrist. The worse he can say is no."

"Emotional illness along with severe physical illness is a bad combination. And on top of everything, he's trying to care for two infants. This had better work; I pray that it works. The stem cells should be ready for transfusion this evening."

_STAR Labs, 9:45pm (2145)_

Maria sat at the nursing station awaiting the two scientists. Her wait was short as she saw the scientists hurrying down the corridor. Dr. Klein carried a 100 ml IV bag containing the stem cells. "It's ready; does he know yet."

"I've prepared him. He's ready." They could see Clark sitting in a rocking chair, nursing Karala. "Let's give him enough time to finish feeding the baby." He hummed to her softly while she nursed. The baby finished nursing and fell asleep at his breast. Clark looked up to see his three health care providers watching him from the nurse's station. He nodded that they could enter his room. Since Karala fell asleep, Clark simply placed her back into her crib and changed her diaper. Maria, Emil and Bernard waited patiently for Clark to finish caring for the baby. He turned and climbed into bed.

"If this doesn't work, make sure that you contact the League. They have instructions regarding the children. I'm ready," he said rolling up his sleeve revealing the PICC line that Ceci inserted before the births.

Dr. Klein attached the IV tubing and hooked it up to the PICC line via an IV pump. Clark took deep breathes as the three doctors observed his response to the stem cells. They seated themselves in his room prepared to intervene in case he had seizures or a cardiac event. Clark simply rolled onto his side to watch his babies sleep. In his own fatigue, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. One hour later, the stem cell infusion completed. Clark slept peacefully and Maria gave instructions that the babies should be fed the bottled breast milk so that he could sleep uninterrupted. The nurses also gave Clark the first of five units of packed human "O" negative red blood cells in the hope that it would improve his anemia. Maria went to bed in the extra bedroom in the med unit. She left Klein and Hamilton observing Clark through the night. They would evaluate his condition in 24 hours, hoping and praying for a successful outcome.

_**To be continued**_

I did a lot of research on stem cell transplantation to make this chapter plausible. Please review.

1 The idea of Clark having a protein in his red blood cells that creates his aura when he's exposed to Kryptonite was borrowed from Blueowl from the fiction _"Meant to Be."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary: Clark survived the births of his children and a stem cell transplant from Jason's cord blood. He is now a Kryptonian carrying human DNA so that he can survive on something more than sunlight. He needed human protein, vitamins and minerals for wound healing, blood replacement and to create breast milk to nourish his children. So far his powers have not returned. Read on to find out what happens to him now.

Welcome to new followers of "What Sacrifices…"

Again thank you to all reviewers, and as usual, a special thanks to my beta, JamesTKent.

Disclaimer: I receive nothing from DC Comics. Any reference to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

_**STAR Labs, Medical Unit – 72 hours after the stem cell transplant**_

Ceci cradled Karala in her arms after feeding her a bottle. Karala's cerulean blue eyes stared at her as if recognizing that Ceci was not her regular care giver. Ceci had burped her and changed her diaper. Another nurse ministered to Jordan in the same fashion. Ceci was concerned about Kal-El's condition. He had slipped into a coma after the stem cell transplant. Dr. Klein tried to reassure her and Maria that Kryptonian physiology required a period of healing sleep that looked like a comatose state. In response, the nurses in the med unit resorted to pumping breast milk from their now comatose patient to nourish his children.

She rubbed Karala's back, thinking that the baby just needed to be burped again, but Karala was increasingly irritable and inconsolable. Furthermore, Jordan started to behave the same way. Both infants wailed loudly as if in pain.

"I don't know what else to do for them. They miss him caring for them. I hope he wakes up soon. They'll die of broken hearts at this rate," said Mimi, the night nurse."

"Maybe we can place the children next to him. I think that they need to be close to him to feel secure," replied Ceci. "Let's see what happens when we put them in the bed with him." They entered the dimly lit room. Kal-El lay on his right side as he received IV fluids. His dark hair flopped across his face and he had a five o'clock stubble on his chin. The nurses placed the children in the bed with to him and positioned his arm across them. The babies immediately stopped crying and began gurgling and squealing in response to his touch. Kal-El unconsciously rubbed their heads until he awoke.

Yawning broadly, Kal-El murmured "Hi guys are you hungry? What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and stretched as if getting up from a nap.

The nurses looked at each other in shock. "Kal!" exclaimed Ceci, "You've been in a coma for the past three days. We've all been worried about you! I'll let Maria know you're awake. Mimi, stay with him. Get vital signs and don't let him out of bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." She rushed to the nurses' station to spread the word that Kal-El was now conscious. Dialing Maria's office using the back door telephone line, she said, "Maria, he's awake. Yes, just a few minutes ago. Just come by as soon as possible. He wants to get out of bed. He looks okay but I think we should go slowly. Fifteen minutes? Okay, see you then."

Mimi convinced Kal to remain in bed until Ceci returned. "Ceci, you put in another catheter? I can't seem to get rid of these darn things," Kal sighed, rolled his eyes while looking under the covers then put his head back down on the pillow.

"You know it's standard procedure, Kal. It' will come out very real soon." She chuckled as she handed Karala and Jordan to their father. Kal cooed at them and they responded in return. She felt that everything is was going to be okay with them now since he was awake.

_**STAR Labs – Research Unit**_

Kal-El's blood work showed steady improvement since the stem cell transplant, so Dr. Klein and Professor Hamilton decided to dramatically increase his IV nutrition. "He has a PICC line in place, Emil," expounded Bernie Klein. "He can have a 10% glucose base in his hyperalimentation fluid (1). He's been deficient for so long he's basically malnourished while nourishing two children." Dr. Klein waved his hands to emphasize his point.

"I understand completely, Bernard," said Professor Hamilton through clenched teeth. "I'm not questioning the percentages; I'm questioning that we're pushing this on him so fast. True, since the transplant, his wound healing improved dramatically but I would prefer his own physiology try to repair his body."

"It's too late for that, now. His body has the same nutritional requirements as any 6 foot 4 inch (193 cm) male weighing 225 pounds (102.3 kg)," said Dr. Klein, glibly. "That's regardless of his being in the sunshine."

"As of this morning, he weighed only 150 pounds (68.2 g). He's lost what little fat he had and a lot of muscle. He looks like a skeleton. I'm just advocating caution. Don't forget, he can now metabolize human nutrients more efficiently but his physiology is more complex than a human's and still alien to us."

"Your disagreement is noted Emil but he needs as much nutrition as we can give him for healing. Let's finally agree on these numbers and start infusing this nutrition. The Pharmacy is waiting for these orders."

"Okay, let's do it," said Professor Hamilton with a sigh. "I hope that we do nothing to harm him. He's already had a rough time."

_**Lois Lane and Richard White's Home**_

"Richard, you have plenty of staff that can investigate Benghazi. Why do you need to go there? You're a father with two children, one of whom is only six weeks old. Have Perry reassign the story to someone else!" She stormed across their living room, hands on her hips in full 'Mad-Dog Lane' mode.

Richard walked up behind her and nuzzled her cheek. "Come on hon, you know this needs my special expertise. Remember, before I left the Air Force, I worked with the ambassador on issues in Libya. We were classmates and he was my friend. I need to do this.

Lois turned and clutched his shoulders, "Please don't go, Richard. I feel like something terrible is going to happen. Think of us, think of our future."

"I am thinking of us and our future. We can't even decide if we're going to get married. Come on Lo, make me a respectable man." Richard's eyes were downcast but hopeful.

Lois looked at him intently. "Only if you don't go to Libya. You don't know how strongly I feel about this."

"Okay, Lois. You win. Let's set a date right now," he said, going to the kitchen for the calendar.

"Forget about the calendar; let's find a Justice of the Peace right now. Let's elope!"

"Do you mean it, really mean it? You're not going to change your mind?"

"I mean it. We've put it off too long already. I'll call Lucy to take care of the children kids for the day. Call Perry and tell him you won't be in the office today."

"Okay, hon, let's do this before you get cold feet," he responded while calling Perry from his cell phone. He also called one of his reporters stationed in Tripoli to follow up on the Benghazi story. Lucy arrived at the Lane-White residence ninety minutes later to care for Jason and Joanne. Lois and Richard went to the Diamond District in Metropolis to purchase platinum wedding bands. They married before the Justice of the Peace at Metropolis City Hall.

"You know we can't take a real honeymoon for a few weeks," said Richard fingering his new wedding band. "We both have so many things to take care of before we can get away."

"That's okay Richard. We've finally done the important thing. Let's wait until Jason is out of school for vacation. We'll be able to get away and Joanne will be a little older. I still have a few weeks of maternity leave. We can do it before I return to work."

"Maybe we can have a small celebration here with family and a few friends, to celebrate our union" said Richard as they walked out of City Hall hand in hand. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Lois, you've made me an eternally happy man. I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you love me," said Lois holding his hand but with a shiver in her voice.

"Forever," whispered Richard while lightly kissing her. They walked back to the car and decided to celebrate together at dinner.

_**STAR Labs – Medical Unit**_

Clark agreed to have hyperalimentation to give him a higher nutrient intake than what he could take in by mouth. He was still nauseous with an occasional episode of vomiting but he figured that it was only an few weeks since the births, so his body was still adjusting. He couldn't help but think about what Lara told him the last time he went to the Fortress. She told him that he was carrying twins but she also told him that he might not survive the births, "the stress on your body would be too much (2)."

He thought to himself, if anything, she was right. I almost died and I don't think I'll ever return to normal completely. Clark brooded in silence as he ate dinner alone in his small med unit room. He pushed his food around the plate with his fork. The children slept, so he had a little time to think. At least his abdominal wounds from the Cesarean Section and hysterectomy showed signs of healing since the stem cell transplant. He was grateful to Lois for allowing the use of Jason's cord blood.

However, his thoughts were roiling in his head. How am I going to put my life together again now with two children? His brooding thoughts turned into depressed thoughts. It was at that moment, he received a visitor.

"Hi Clark, am I interrupting your dinner?" Fr. Daniel Leone peeked around the corner of his door. "I've thought about you and the children a lot recently. How are you doing?"

Clark put down his fork. "Hi Daniel, please come in. I wasn't hungry anyway and my doctors are making up for my poor appetite." He showed Daniel his IV line hooked up to the hyperalimentation infusion. "This will make up for whatever I can't get from eating."

"They're trying to speed up your recovery but you look much better than the last few times I stopped by. You are a bit thin and gaunt," Daniel said solemnly. "But the children are growing like weeds."

Clark smiled at that description of the babies. "Yeah, they're thriving. Dr. Wright, their pediatrician, is pleased with their progress. I'm the problem. I can't seem to shake these depressing thoughts. That fear of failure haunts me."

Fr. Leone took his hand. "Clark, don't forget what you've gone through the last few weeks. If anything, you succeeded beyond your parents' wildest dreams. You survived the births, you're becoming a highly competent parent and your body is recovering. Don't forget you lost those pregnancy hormones when they performed the hysterectomy. That's bound to make you feel depressed."

"I would credit a whole team of people with those successes," said Clark glumly. "I was a passive participant in those activities."

"No Clark. It was the fight; the will to live that helped you survive. It was the hope and positive attitude you shared with the people of this world since you arrived. The way you have dealt with natural and man-made disasters caused people to want to reach out to help you. We're just returning some of what you have given to us."

"Thanks Daniel, I just wish I felt that way." He stood up to stretch his legs and look at the sleeping children.

"Consider getting some professional counseling, son. Anyone experiencing all you have would be depressed. I personally think you're suffering from postpartum depression." They sat talking about mundane things for another thirty minutes. Fr. Leone blessed him and the children before he left. "One more thing Clark, I'm going to call your mom. You've lost a lot of weight. You know, she sent me a tin of brownies and an apple pie. She's a terrific cook. I know she'll have you fattened up again in no time. God bless you and your children, son.

Clark thought about their conversation. Daniel might be right. Maybe he was suffering from postpartum depression. He called Ceci and Maria from the nurses' station. "Ladies, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'd like to ask you to do something for me."

"Of course Kal, anything," said Maria looking perplexed. "We're here to help you recover sufficiently for you to leave with the children."

"Would you arrange for Dr. Friskin (3), the psychiatrist, to see me while I'm here? It might be difficult for me to see her in her office. My" super-suit" doesn't fit too well anymore." He tried to add levity to the request.

"I'll call her office right now and see if she can stop by after her appointments," said Maria while walking out of the room.

"Kal, I have a request of you now, and I would understand if you refuse," said Ceci without looking up. "When the League and I flew to your fortress, I promised the Lara-AI that I would try to get you to bring the children to see her and Jor-El. I know I should not have made a promise that I might not be able to keep but I must try. Would you at least consider it?"

Clark looked at her and smiled. "Ceci, you' have seen me at my very worst. You and Maria saved me and the children several times over. Of course I'll take them to the fortress and I would like you and Maria to accompany us. Would you be a _Raomutro_ or Godmother to my children when I stand before Jor-El and Lara? I also plan to ask Maria. There' is no limit on the number of godparents a Kryptonian child can have. The Batman will be the _Raodetri_ or Godfather. Krypton is may be a long time gone, but I still respect the traditions of my people."

"I would be honored to be Raomutro. Thank you Kal." Ceci left the room with a bounce in her step.

That evening Dr. Friskin visited Kal-El. She was overjoyed to see that he was now a parent and listened intently while he described his bout of depression. Since he was free of the artificial uterus' influence, she diagnosed that he suffered from classic postpartum depression. However, he refused the antidepressant that could improve his condition. Kal-El decided that, since everything he consumed went into his breast milk, he didn't want to jeopardize his children's health while they were so young. He decided to go with counseling alone. He would be unable to make office visits, so they decided to communicate by telephone three times per week.

Two weeks later, Kal felt that counseling was no longer necessary on a scheduled basis. They stopped the regular telephone calls only with the stipulation that if the depression worsened, the counseling would resume with the addition of a small amount of antidepressant.

_**STAR Labs**_

Clark improved enough to go without the Kryptonian extract or human hyperalimentation after a few weeks. His appetite improved and he was now ready to leave STAR Labs. It was nearly eight weeks since his encounter with the metahuman which precipitated premature labor and all his physical problems. He looked forward to leaving but was nervous about being independent with the children.

He went over his cover story with Batman and knew that he would spend time at the "Village of Hope" rehabilitation center to recover further and re-introduce himself to the Planet's staff. The Batman, in his alter-ego, would transport him from STAR Labs to the rehabilitation center today.

Bruce asked, "Are you ready to leave? I have a private doctor ready to admit you and the children to "Village of Hope" for a week. I'll talk to the Planet's staff in the morning to establish the cover story. I think you should be incommunicado for a day or two. Don't forget, you're mourning your loss."

"I agree. This has been a whirlwind for me but I think it's the best way. I've gained a little weight but I think I'm still thin enough to make this story work.

"How much weight did you gain?" asked Bruce as he took Jordan out of his crib.

"As of this morning, I weighed 155 pounds (70.5 kg). It's about a 5 pound increase from my lowest weight."

"Fine look like a skeleton a little bit longer. Look pitiful. It will go a long way with Perry. You know he was about to terminate you for job abandonment."

"Next time I'll let them know before I go into labor," said Clark, sarcastically.

"There better not be a next time buddy," Bruce said with just as much sarcasm in his voice.

"Believe me; I won't ever repeat this chapter in my life. The Fortress AI already told me that I would not survive a second pregnancy. I barely survived this one. If you take Jordan, I'll take Karala. I don't really have anything else to bring to the car.

They walked into the corridor carrying the babies in their carriers and were greeted by the doctors and nurses who nursed Kal and the twins for the past eight weeks. Maria and Ceci were in front of the group. "Don't be a stranger to us Kal. We'll want to see how those two are doing," said Maria shaking his free hand. "Thank you for helping out, Mr. Wayne. We really appreciate it."

"I'm just an idle playboy with too much time on his hands," grinned Bruce. "I'll take him anywhere he wants to go and I'll make sure he takes care of these two little ones. After all, I have nothing else to do."

"Don't worry Maria and Ceci. I'll stay in touch and I'll let you know about the ceremony. In the meantime, we'd better be going." Clark and Bruce proceeded further down the corridor to the applause of STAR Labs' staff and researchers. Dr. Klein and Professor Hamilton were the last two staffers to see them before they exited the building.

"Keep up the good work, Kal. Don't forget lots of sunshine but also lots of meat and vegetables. They said their good byes while Alfred opened the limo's doors revealing two car seat bases. They buckled in the children and Clark climbed into the rear seat along with his children. Bruce sat up front with Alfred as they drove away from STAR Labs to go to "Village of Hope." An hour later, they entered the driveway to the rehabilitation center. They were met by Dr. Foreman, the center's chief medical officer. He planned to handle Clark's case personally. They entered the building, Clark carrying Jordan and Bruce carrying Karala. Alfred followed with the suitcase containing Clark's meager possessions. Clark's room was on the third floor. It contained a hospital bed but no cribs. The children were placed on the bed and their buntings removed.

"Mr. Kent, I understand that you were injured when you recovered your children in Somalia. Mr. Wayne was kind enough to give me the details. How are you feeling now? Are you in any pain?"

Clark looked bewildered. He didn't expect any more questions about his health but he was also beginning to feel fatigued. "Mr. Kent was pretty much out of it, Dr. Foreman," said Bruce quickly. "Can you defer any physical exams until after he settles into his room with the children?"

"In fact, I wanted to talk to you about that, too. Are you sure you want to keep the children in the same room with you? You might not get very much rest."

Clark responded quickly. "I won't be separated from my children. If they can't stay with me, then I'll leave." Bruce sighed in exasperation.

"You need time to heal; no one will separate you from your children, Clark. Dr. Foreman, please have two cribs delivered to this room as we agreed and let me talk to my friend privately for a few minutes."

"Of course Mr. Wayne, I'll come back in fifteen minutes," replied Dr. Foreman, leaving the room.

"Sorry, Boy Scout, I didn't think Dr. Foreman would be such a stickler on protocol. I'll work on him. In the meantime, you can't get around the physical. You might as well change and get it over with." As they spoke, two staff people delivered the cribs to the room. Bruce put the children into their cribs as Clark changed in the bathroom. He exited as Dr. Foreman re-entered the room. By now, Clark felt nervous and nauseous. He had a headache and the abdominal wound began to throb.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Wayne, would you please wait outside?" Bruce nodded his agreement and left the room. "Okay Mr. Kent, I understand you were injured several weeks ago and had abdominal surgery. Let me see how well you've healed." Clark opened his shirt to reveal a semi-healed suture line. "That was very extensive surgery. Were there any exit wounds."

"No sir. I was shot three times at close range. That's the last thing I remember until I awoke on a plane returning to Metropolis."

"How do you feel now? Are you in pain? Do you have any allergies? What about the children's mother?" Clark was bombarded by questions from this doctor. He suddenly felt nauseous, dizzy and had a terrible headache. Clark closed his eyes and fell unconscious to the floor.

Dr. Foreman used his pocket phone to call a Code Blue. Bruce was unaware of anything happening in Clark's room until he saw the Code Blue team running down the corridor to enter his room.

"What's happened?" he asked anxiously trying to enter the room. By this time, Clark was conscious but had vomited on the floor. Dr. Foreman and a nurse tried to keep his head elevated. Two other nurses positioned themselves next to the cribs to move the children if necessary.

Another staff person put towels on the floor to clean up the mess. "Would one of you nurses bring me a syringe of Zofran 8mg in 10 ml of saline? Someone get an IV started. Mr. Kent, can you hear me?" Clark nodded his head affirmatively. "We're going to get you up and into bed." A dozen sets of hands, including Bruce's, assisted Clark to his feet and to the side of the bed.

"I…I don't know what…what… happened," stuttered Clark as a shudder past through him. "I just …just…felt dizzy." He winced as he watched a nurse insert a saline lock into his forearm. She then injected the Zofran.

"I also want him to have 0.5mg of Ativan IV now. Don't worry Mr. Kent, we'll take care of you and the children," said Dr. Foreman with a faint smile.

Clark closed his eyes, worrying and Bruce decided that he would camp out at this rehab to protect his friend and the children.

_**"Village of Hope" rehab center, three hours later**_

Clark napped for three hours and woke up when the children cried to be fed. He stumbled out of bed to pick up the babies and sat on the edge of the bed to feed them. He decided to take care of Karala first. Both babies were up to nursing for about twenty-five minutes every three to four hours. After Karala was satisfied, he put Jordan to his other breast. Luckily he was able to breastfeed without being interrupted by staff. He quickly discarded the bottled formula when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he replied while buttoning his shirt.

Bruce entered, followed by a nursing aide carrying a dinner tray. "Hi pal. Do you feel any better? You gave us all a start there." Bruce took the dinner tray and the aide exited the room. "That was a great show today," He removed the lid from the tray. "Humm baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and a tossed salad; it's a dinner for champions!"

"It wasn't a show, my friend. I've got a pounding headache that made me nauseous. I guess I lost my breakfast and slept through lunch."

"You don't get headaches," responded Bruce while munching on a green bean, "except when the Fortress is trying to reach you." Bruce and Clark stared at each other in sudden realization. "I'll call J'onn." Bruce removed his Justice League communicator from a breast pocket in his jacket. Clark squeezed his eyes tightly trying to will the headache away. "J'onn, Bruce here. Clark is with me. Can you detect any telepathic activity coming from the Fortress?"

"J'onn here. We've been a little busy so I haven't focused in that direction but now that you mention it, there is faint but detectable telepathic activity coming from that direction. Is it affecting Clark?"

"Yes J'onn. Clark here. It's a much weaker telepathic impulse. I suspect it's Lara trying to reach me. The Jor-El AI knows that he and I don't get along too well. I guess that I'll need to go to the Fortress sooner than I anticipated," he sighed.

"Just let me know when you're ready Boy Scout. The League will make sure you get there and home safely."

"Thanks Darth. I can always depend on you. I appreciate it." Clark turned to his dinner tray and returned the cover to its place. He didn't really feel like eating anything.

_**Daily Planet Conference Room, the following day**_

"People, let's calm down a bit," yelled Perry above the din of his staff. "Mr. Wayne is here to report on one of our own. You have the floor, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you, Mr. White. I appreciate your organizing this meeting as quickly as you have," said Bruce suavely as he stood up to make his report to the Planet's staff. "As you all know, your colleague, Clark Kent went missing almost eight weeks ago. He's is an excellent reporter and an asset to this paper so I decided to try to locate him." Jimmy looked at him intently. He was had been worried about Clark's disappearance, especially since he didn't contact anyone at the paper. "I'm glad to report that through my contacts, he's turned up." A murmur went through the group.

"Quiet people; let him tell us what happened to him," Perry yelled again over the increasingly noisy group."

"Mr. Kent turned up in Ethiopia, but he was pretty badly injured." A hush came over the group.

"Why on Earth was he in Ethiopia? I didn't assign him any story there!" said Perry looking confused.

Bruce swallowed deeply because he knew he needed to keep Clark's cover story realistic. "Do you remember sending Clark to Somalia to cover the story of the refugees in that country?"

"Yeah, that was about eight months ago. He did a great job on that story. He also wrote about the international aid workers in that troubled country." Perry scratched his chin. "He focused on a doctor. What was her name?"

"Her name was Dr. Sonya Terascova from Latvia. Clark had received a letter from her and he decided that he needed to get her out of that country quickly."

"Why would he do that? Couldn't she have had her people get her out?" asked Jimmy suspiciously.

Bruce turned to Jimmy and took a breath. "She didn't want her people to know that she was pregnant with Clark's child while she was stuck in a war zone. I didn't want to be the person to share Clark's personal business with the entire office, but the reality is that he smuggled himself into Somalia intending to get her out. By time he reached her village, he discovered that militants shelled the village killing all the aid workers, including Sonya. He told me by satellite telephone that he was about to leave the village after visiting her grave, when a villager named Joseph took him aside to tell him that Sonya gave birth to twins two days earlier and entrusted them to the villagers hiding in the bush. Joseph took Clark to a small hut where he found two village women nursing his son and daughter."

A gasp went through the crowd and the buzzing conversation turned into a dull roar. Bruce calmed down the group this time. "It took a few dangerous weeks, but the villagers managed to get Clark to a deserted airfield on the Somalian/Ethiopian boarder. He bribed the same smugglers to let him use the satellite phone again. He reached me, via the Planet, and I sent a private jet to retrieve him and the children. He wrapped the children in a Kevlar jacket supplied by the smugglers and ran across the airfield with the protected children. Clark took several bullets in the abdomen before he reached the steps. My people took the children and got him on board. I sent my private physician on that flight. He removed the bullets while they flew over the Atlantic. Clark survived with the children but he'll need to recuperate for a while."

"Where is he, Mr. Wayne? We'd all like to welcome him home and see the children?" said Jimmy with a sense of urgency. "After all, it's been a long time since he's seen a familiar face."

"Soon enough Jimmy. He's had a rough time, and he's trying to adjust to being a father. Right now, he needs time and space to recuperate. I took the liberty to set him up in a house in the country since he lost his apartment while he was away. You might not have known, but Clark and I have been friends for many years. We met while studying martial arts in Tibet. He saved my life, several times over. I owe him."

"When do you think he might return to work, Mr. Wayne?" asked Perry.

"I don't really know Mr. White," replied Bruce, honestly. "It all depends on when his doctors feel he'll be ready. He' is at the "Village of Hope" rehabilitation center just outside of Metropolis. Right now, he isn't taking any calls. Give him time please."

Jimmy decided that he would find the time to visit Clark to welcome his friend home and find out about the children. After all what are friends for?

_**To be continued…**_

Please, please review.

1 Hyperalimentation is the intravenous administration of a greater than optimal amount of nutrients.

2 "Survival of the Species," by Jedi-Bant. Chapter 10.

3 Dr. Friskin is a character in the Lois and Clark TV series. Her treatment on TV was more comic than serious but Lynn S M wrote an interesting one-shot called "Dr. Friskin's Letter" that looks at serious issues of ethics and confidentiality. Her character is borrowed with permission. s/7155010/1/


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Summary: Clark has recovered sufficiently to go to a rehabilitation center. He's made slow but positive progress. Furthermore, he's finding that he's become comfortable sharing his secret with people who have his best interest at heart. He's now preparing for the Presentation rite at the Fortress.

Welcome to _**Seirei Nightlord05**_ and _**JessieDog**_ to the world of What Sacrifices … and to everyone sending reviews: _**Saavikam69**_ and _** -Robin**_.

As usual, my thanks to JamesTKent for his invaluable beta service.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics stock, I don't receive anything but am I having fun with the characters.

Jimmy Olsen worked all day before he decided to drive his battered van to "Village of Hope" rehabilitation center. He drove up the hill and pulled into a parking spot next to the flag pole. Grasping the small gift he wrapped for Clark's children, he climbed the steps leading to the center's entrance. Jimmy approached the information desk where he flashed his winning smile and said to the receptionist, "Good evening ma'am, I'd like to visit Mr. Clark Kent, please."

The receptionist just raised her eyes and peeked over her eyeglasses. "I'm sorry sir but Mr. Kent isn't taking any calls or visitors this evening. I would suggest that you call before stopping by in a day or two."

"But you don't understand, ma'am. I'm his best friend. He was missing for almost two months and was injured during that time. Please, he needs a friendly face to welcome him home."

"Sir, I don't make the rules; I just carry them out and I have orders from his doctor that he is not to have any visitors." She turned her attention to her computer without looking at Jimmy.

Jimmy lowered his head while clutching the stuffed animals for the babies. He felt he wasted his evening trying to see Clark when he suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Dr. Foreman, I'll return tomorrow to see how he's doing. Don't hesitate to call me if you or he should need anything." The voice belonged to Bruce Wayne as he exited the elevator accompanied by Clark's physician.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! It's me Jimmy Olsen," said Jimmy waving the stuffed animals at his employer. He ran to Bruce and asked, "How's Clark doing? I had hoped to see him and the children this evening."

Bruce slowly turned and scowled at Jimmy. "Mr. Olsen, was I not clear this afternoon when I stated emphatically to you to give Clark some time?

Jimmy's eyes were downcast. "Please sir, he is my best friend. I've been so worried about him these past months. I won't disturb him too long. I just need to see him for myself. Please sir."

Bruce turned to Dr. Foreman who said, "I'll check with Mr. Kent and see if he up to having a visitor for a few minutes. Don't forget he had a difficult time this afternoon." He stepped aside and called Clark's room.

"What did he mean that Clark had a difficult time Mr. Wayne?" asked Jimmy looking surprised at Dr. Foreman's statement.

"Just what I tried to tell you today Mr. Olsen," explained Bruce through clenched teeth. "It behooves you to listen especially at staff meetings." Just then Dr. Foreman returned to the conversation.

"Mr. Kent is willing to see you young man. But I will tell you Mr. Olsen, you have ten minutes and I'll time you. Bruce and Dr. Foreman re-entered the elevator followed by Jimmy and pressed the button for the third floor. They exited into an elegant corridor, tastefully decorated with a nurses' station at the opposite end. Jimmy followed the two older men to Room 342. They knocked and heard a faint voice answer, "Come in."

Bruce entered the room followed by Dr. Foreman and Jimmy. "Hi Jimmy," said Clark meekly as he stood up from his dinner. He wore a loose fitting pair of sweat pants, a tee shirt and sneakers. His clothes hung from his emaciated frame and his face was pale and sunken. "Thanks for coming to see me," he smiled while embracing the young man.

"Oh, Clark, it's so good to see you," he embraced Clark firmly but could feel his ribs through his clothing. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry buddy; this was a hard situation but I want to introduce you to my son, Jordan and my daughter Karala." They walked to the cribs under the watchful gaze of Bruce and Dr. Foreman. "They're eight weeks old now." Clark lifted Jordan and handed him to Jimmy.

"He has your eyes Clark. "Jimmy glanced at Karala. "So does your little girl. I understand why it was so important for you to go to Somalia. I'm sorry about what happened to their mother.

Clark shuttered, "Thanks Jimmy. I just want to put everything behind me now. Guess that I'll need to change my lifestyle. I really have a lot of responsibility now. I understand that we now have a daycare center in the building? I guess I should give them a call."

"You'll have a lot of people to help you, especially me," as Jimmy grinned. "It will be good to have you back in the office. The place wasn't the same without you. It was like when you were away for five years. The Planet was empty."

Clark looked away sadly. He had sacrificed so much to pursue a hollow dream, his dream to find a remnant of his people. His greatest loss was Lois and the first five years of his oldest child's life. Little had he known that as he looked for his family on Krypton, they were in reality on Earth. "I'll try to return as soon as possible Jimmy. How are you doing?

"I'm the same. I recently went out with Debbie in the Research Unit. She's a very nice person.

"Humm, Mr. Olsen? Your time is up." Dr. Foreman looked at the two men. "My patient needs rest & you are cutting into that time.

Jimmy turned to Clark and grasped his hand. "Call me if you need anything; anything at all."

"Thanks Jim. Just don't tell anyone how thin I've become. I would probably scare children with me looking like a walking skeleton."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Clark winced at that statement as he stood to escort Jim to the door. Jimmy thought to himself that he would take on Clark's case and do everything he could to make life easier for him.

Clark thought that the visit went well and it would satisfy Jimmy's curiosity for a time. All he needed to do was to lay low in the rehab for a few days before returning to his home. Bruce decided to leave with Jimmy and escorted him into the corridor. Bruce turned slowly to Jimmy and Jimmy cringed under the glare from his boss. "Mr. Wayne, sir, I really …"

"Stop Mr. Olsen! You deliberately disobeyed my directions and violated a co-worker's privacy. For that you would earn disciplinary actions at best or termination at worst. What am I going to do with you if you can't follow my orders." Bruce pulled Jimmy into an unoccupied lounge area. "Your visit fortunately raised Clark's spirits. For that I am grateful but if you should ever disobey my direct orders again, consider yourself immediately terminated. AM I CLEAR?"

Jimmy felt his gut hit the floor. Mr. Wayne's reputation preceded him. He was tough but fair demanding absolute loyalty and obedience from his employees. "Please Mr. Wayne, I …"

"The discussion is ended Mr. Olsen. I'll see you in the morning at the Planet. Remember, Clark's request."

"Yes sir." They entered the elevator together without further conversation."

_**Room 342, Village of Hope Rehabilitation Center**_

"Mr. Kent, I regret that your time here was disturbed by this incident. I assure you there will be no further intrusions.

"Thank you sir. I just want a little rest, regain my strength and care for my children.

"One more thing Mr. Kent. In my thirty years are a physician, I have seen many traumatic injuries caused by gunshots. The vast majority of close range injuries have a discrete entry wound with a larger ragged exit wound. Wounds that don't exit cause severe destructive internal injuries from explosive fragmentation. You should not have survived. My only explanation is that your molecular structure must be much denser or your wounds were caused by something other than gunshots."

Clark swallowed deeply, stood slowly and walked across the room. He took a deep breath and glanced at his children. "Dr. Foreman, as you suspect everything is not as it seems. The abdominal wounds are real but they were not caused by gunshots.

"What about the children then?" The doctor asked with alarm in his voice. "Where is their mother?"

Standing his full height with a regal expression on his face, Clark removed his glasses and said softly, "I am their father and their mother. You see Dr. Foreman, I am the alien you call Superman. My Fortress of Solitude was severely damaged last year and when I tried to bring it back on line, I activated a subroutine that left me unconscious and pregnant using advanced Kryptonian science.

Dr. Foreman looked perplexed. "I thought that you delivered your baby three months ago after the encounter with that monster in Centennial Park?" said Dr. Foreman looking shocked.

"That was the impression the League wanted to leave so that I could go to term with this pregnancy. You must understand sir that I just want to live as normal life as I can. I just want to live in peace on this planet with my children."

"Superman … Mr. Kent… Now I don't know what to call you. Do you masquerade as this person Clark Kent?"

"No Dr. Foreman. The birth name given to me by my biological parents is Kal-El. The name given to me by my adoptive parents is Clark Kent. It was the only name I ever used. I masquerade as Superman so that I can use my gifts to serve this planet.

Dr. Foreman stared at Clark while Clark removed a now crying Jordan from his crib. He sat at the edge of his bed, opened his shirt & allowed the baby to locate his breast. "My children cannot tolerate human breast milk or formula. The Fortress AI emphasized that must nurse them for their survival for at least one year. I am willing to make that sacrifice for their survival and health."

Recovering from the shock of Clark's revelations, Dr. Foreman stood up from his chair. "Mr. Kent, you are welcome to recover here as long as you need. I will do everything in my power to make your stay as unobtrusive as possible. But, tell me the truth about your injuries."

Clark replied "my wounds were caused by extensive surgery to remove the artificial uterus before I bled to death. I no longer have my powers and I am slowly healing and regenerating my blood supply. It seems that Kryptonians can tolerate human blood type "O" negative. I believe I received ten units of human packed red blood cells."

"That would be the entire blood volume in a human," said Dr. Foreman.

"And for a Kryptonian," murmured Clark. "I need time to recover and to begin to replace my blood supply. Superman certainly cannot go around looking like me. Also, I ask that strictest confidentiality be maintained. No one must know that Superman and his children are in your rehab. It would be dangerous not only to me and the children but to you and every person in your center."

"Rest assured Mr. Kent, we will all respect your privacy. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I would appreciate some sterile bottles for me to pump breast milk. It is so wasteful to discard perfectly good formula just so that I can use the bottles.

"I'll bring them back myself Sup…, I mean Mr. Kent."

"Thank you very much Dr. Foreman."

_**24 Hours Later, Daily Planet Building**_

The bull pen always buzzed with rumors. The most recent rumor being Lois and Richard's elopement. "So they finally took the plunge," smirked Loueen, Perry's secretary. "It's about time those two finally got their act together. How long had they planned to marry?"

"I understand they made a commitment nearly six years ago. But frankly, I'm surprised because Lois always had the hots for you-know-who," exclaimed Connie, one of the researchers.

"Come on Connie, he's not even from this planet & he's been pregnant. That would gross out any red blooded woman," replied Loueen. "She should have chosen one of her own kind to begin with instead of getting involved with him." She popped her chewing gum while making the disparaging remarks.

She didn't realize that Perry overheard their conversation. "If you want to continue as my secretary Loueen and you in Research, Connie, you'd better get rid of that xenophobic and racist attitude. Superman has been nothing but good for Earth and has graced this newspaper with many exclusives that pay your salaries. Whatever transpired between him and Lois is their business. It will not be the topic of gossip in my bull pen. Do you understand what I mean?"

Both women knew they were caught. "Yes Mr. White. Here's the morning mail." Loueen quickly exited Perry's office.

"I'm sorry Mr. White. I'll return to Research now" mumbled Connie.

"You do that" said Perry tersely. "I want that research on the Mayoral race on my desk within the hour."

"Ye…yes sir" stuttered Connie.

Meanwhile, all eyes turned to Richard who had just entered the bull pen from the elevator. There was jauntiness to his step; no one had seen him so happy in a long time.

"Good morning uncle. How are you this fine day" said Richard cheerfully.

"You sound like a very satisfied man Richard" replied Perry without even looking up from the morning editorial. "I understand that you and Lois finally made it formal. Are congratulations in line?

"They certainly are uncle. When Lois returns to work, she will be Mrs. Lois Lane-White.

"Well you certainly tamed the Mad Dog, Richard. Much happiness to you; now get to work."

"Gladly uncle. Whatever you say." He sauntered off to his office as if floating on a cloud.

_**Six days later, the Gymnasium at Village of Hope Rehab**_

"Mr. Kent, you're really pushing yourself too hard" said Clark's trainer. "I don't think I've ever had a patient work as hard as you have. It's going to take time to rebuild lost muscle mass. You have gained six pounds since I started working with you so you're up to 161 pounds (73.4 kg)." Clark had bench-pressed 50 pounds (22.7 kg), twenty-five times. His chest and arm muscles burned as if he had walked through fire. Beads of sweat erupted on his face and chest while he groaned as if in severe pain. "Please Mr. Kent, enough already. Don't get me into trouble by allowing any harm to come to you."

"Okay Pete, I certainly don't want to cause any problems" grunted Clark while putting down the weights. I used to be able to press much more than this. Believe me, it's frustrating to feel so weak." He swallowed cold water from a bottle next to his head. Five feet away from him sat Jordan and Karala in a stroller. They were now smiling and babbling.

"I'm sure that it is frustrating" came a voice approaching them. Dr. Foreman crossed the gym and stopped long enough to tickle the babies. "Hi guys, are you keeping Daddy straight?" They just giggled at him with the huge toothless smile of nine week old infants. "You know Mr. Kent, Pete is correct. He is responsible for you when you use the gym. If you sustain any injuries, he has to answer to me. Thank you Pete, I'll take responsibility for Mr. Kent now."

"Thank you Doctor. Keep up the good work Mr. Kent and I'll see you tomorrow." Pete exited the gym through the Men's locker room.

Dr. Foreman looked over Clark. "I'm going to order high protein milkshakes with all of your meals. You're still not eating very well. Even if you can't eat, at least drink the shakes. It's better than nothing at all."

"Nothing against your cooks Dr. Foreman but everything tastes the same to me. I guess I was spoiled by my mother's cooking."

"I'll contact her and have her cook anything you want. A six pound weight gain in six days is impressive but not enough if you want to return to your normal weight soon. I think you should remain here for another week or two. You're making progress but I think you can use the additional support."

"I'm willing if it will make a difference" said Clark, rubbing the burning sensation from his arms.

"How are your little guys doing? They're growing in leaps and bounds. Do you need anything for them?

"No, I don't think so. They're nursing well and they're soaking up sunshine like sponges. Thank Heavens at least they're healthy. I'm the only one you need to worry about."

"May I hold them?" Dr. Foreman asked hopefully in a lowered voice. "You and they are the only opportunity that I'll ever have to examine another life form."

"Anatomically, Kryptonians are identical to human beings. The difference is on the cellular level with the way we metabolize nutrients & that we can use sunlight as a direct energy source. My doctors at STAR Labs realized that I needed more nutrients than what I received from sunlight so I received a stem cell transplant that now allows me to completely utilize human proteins, vitamins and minerals for wound healing. As you see, it's been a very slow process.

"How quickly do you normally heal?" Dr. Foreman was totally intrigued with Clark and his children.

"Well, usually within minutes to hours depending on the size of the wound but I never lost portions of my internal organs. I understand that I lost the smaller lobe of my liver and several feet of intestines in addition to needing so many transfusions."

Dr. Foreman looked at Clark in amazement. "You are very lucky to be alive my friend. Most people would not survive that kind of damage. That may be an additional power of yours."

"Maybe so, Doctor, but I am weary of this protracted healing process. I want to get on with my life. Will I return to what I was prior to having the children? If not, then I must get used to living as a normal human with gifted children. That would be my sacrifice for the survival of my species, just as my parents sacrificed their survival for me to live."

"You are an extraordinary man Mr. Kent. I wish to get to know you better" smiled Dr. Foreman while rocking Jordan who slept on his shoulder.

Clark turned to the doctor and looked at him intently. "It's funny, Doctor. Prior to conceiving the children, I hid my identity trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I feared being discovered, being unable to live among humans, of always being alone. The Fortress AI told me that my destiny was to teach and lead mankind; that I should never place one human above any other. I did so once, and the world suffered dearly for my arrogance." Clark's eyes were downcast and a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

Dr. Foreman's observational skills noted that his patient shared a painful episode in his life. He might discuss the incident in the future to help Clark work past his grief and guilt. "Come Mr. Kent. Why don't we have lunch together? I would like to know you better since you're staying another week. They walked together from the gymnasium to the dining rooms.

_**A grassy hillside a few hundred feet above the rehab center**_

Clark finished bathing the twins so he decided to take them outside for some sunshine. Clearly they were developing distinct personalities. Jordan was tolerant of just about any discomfort while Karala made known when she was in an uncomfortable situation. For instance, Jordan rarely cried about a soiled diaper or even if the room was cooler than usual. On the other hand, Karala would not tolerate a soiled diaper for thirty seconds without sending out an alarm. Furthermore, her bath water needed to remain a constant 103 degrees. If it cooled to 98 degrees, she would communicate her displeasure clearly.

Clark's favorite activity was playing with the babies. They could spend hours together sitting on a picnic blanket basking in the sun shine. The babies were now smiling; they were able to hold up their heads and they attempted to roll from side to side. Clark would help them by assisting their turning efforts. All three would break out in peals of laughter. It was during this afternoon of love and laughter that Perry White visited the Kent family.

Clark sat in the sunshine with the children. He had a small picnic lunch of a turkey and cheese sandwich with a fruit cup and a container of protein milkshake. Despite his improving condition, he only consumed about 30% of his lunch. On the other hand, Clark was happy about the children's condition. He gave them bottles of expressed breast milk which they consumed with gusto.

"Hello Clark, how are you doing?" said a voice behind him. Clark stopped immediately recognizing the voice. He adjusted his glasses & knew he would be greeting his boss.

"Hi Mr. White, Per… Perry. How are you? It's good to see you. Let me introduce you to my children." The sudden movement caused Clark to wince as he extended his hand.

"You're not totally back to normal yet are you?" as Perry detected noted Clark's discomfort. "I knew the reality of your situation since you, Lois, Richard and Jason had your early morning jaunt with the printing presses while you were still pregnant."(1)

"No sir. I don't know if I'll ever regain my powers but now I have a new priority. This is my son, Jordan." Clark carefully handed the sleeping dark haired baby to Perry. "And this is my daughter, Karala." Clark had gathered a small lock of curly blond hair into a braid and she sported a pink bow. She yawned widely while being introduced to Perry.

"They are both precious Clark. Congratulations. I'm just worried about you. Are you feeling well enough to return to work?"

"Sir, I need to return to work to maintain my sense of normalcy." He cast his eyes downward realizing that he was discussing his deepest secret with his boss, one of the best newsmen in the world. "My biological parents sent me to this planet with the express direction that I would not engage myself emotionally with the people of Earth. "Never put one above any of the others." That mantra was drilled into my head as far back as I can remember. Jor-El and Lara wanted me to be a leader, a guide to the people in what they considered the logical superior ways of Krypton. They did not recognize the fact that my adoptive parents would teach me to love and cherish humanity; to serve them. I feel that humanity can blend emotion and logic to discover its own unique way to peace and prosperity. They don't need to mirror Krypton to reach that goal. I want to use my unique gifts to save and preserve human life to find its own way. When I pass on, my children will do likewise." Clark took a deep breath realizing that he had for the first time clearly articulated his goal and mission in life.

"Clark, you have been a boon to this planet, a shining example of how we should treat each other. You fearlessly rescue people and this very planet; you have become a role model as your alter ego. Why do you hide yourself?"

"Because I don't want to be isolated and alone. I would rather be the buffoon at the Planet so that I can walk freely among humanity than to be the vaunted hero elevated so high that no one dare reach me. It may not make sense but do you understand what I mean?" Clark's pleading eyes welled with unshed tears. He thought of his senseless search for his dead people to return to find that another man laid claim to his oldest son and his only love.

"Son, I do understand what you are saying. Rest assured that I will preserve your secret to the best of my ability. You can depend on me to help you also since you now have two small responsibilities. I just want you to think of yourself sometimes. Before the twins were born, you ran on fumes falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Don't let that happen again. If you're tired, don't come into work. Get some rest. That means not only at the Planet but also in your extracurricular activities. You're going to need time to feed and care for the babies. I understand that the new Montessori day care center has private rooms where you should be able to nurse your children properly. Take the time you need. I'm sure that I can make the proper excuses to our new owner, Mr. Wayne.

"Thank you Perry. You have been very understanding of my situation. I really appreciate it." He shook Perry's extended hand. They sat on the picnic blanket for the rest of the afternoon discussing Clark's assignments when he returned to work.

As Perry got up to leave he said "by the way I almost forgot. There is a doctor down the hill who told me not to leave you until you ate your entire lunch." Clark looked at his now desiccated sandwich and fruit cup.

"I swear, that man's telescopic vision is better than mine ever was." They both laughed as Clark finished consuming his lunch. They returned to the rehab. Perry left to return to the Planet while Clark took his advice and decided to take a well needed nap with his children.

_**Two weeks later at Village of Hope**_

Lois, Richard, Jason and Joanne walked down the corridor to Room 342. Clark had agreed to have them visit. He just didn't know that Lois and Richard were now married. They knew that Jimmy visited Clark regularly but they swore him to secrecy. Lois wanted to break the news to Clark herself, as gently as possible. She walked next to Jason and Richard had Joanne in her carrier. Lois fingered her wedding band, aware that Clark would be upset but hoped he would be happy for her. They stood in front of Room 342. Lois raised her fist to knock but stopped before completing the action. She froze unable to bring herself to break Clark's heart; to break her heart. Richard realized what was happening. As happy as he was with Lois, he knew she harbored a secret place in her heart for the person waiting in Room 342. She would never get over her love for Clark/Kal-El/Superman. Clark was a good person and stayed out of their lives. After all, he had more than enough problems of his own. "It's okay Lois. I'll do it" as he knocked at the door. "Come in" a male voice responded quietly.

They entered the room to find Clark pacing the floor, comforting Jordan. The baby was only whimpering now. Joanne slept on her side in her crib. Clark laid the baby down in his crib and beckoned the White family into his room. Jason ran across the room and encircled Clark with his arms. "I'm so glad to see you Mr. Clark. How do you feel? How are the babies? Can I see them?"

Clark knelt down and hugged Jason. "I am very glad to see you too Jason. I'm feeling much better. The babies are fine and yes, you can see them." Clark held Jason's hand and whispered in his ear. "Like Joanne, they are your brother and sister."

He turned to Lois and Richard. "Please sit down and relax. I'm so glad to see you."

"How are you feeling Clark?" said Richard as he put Joanne down.

"I'm much better than I've been in a while but not yet totally back to normal." They knew exactly what he meant. "My doctor is happy that I'm gaining some weight. I pretty much looked like a skeleton last week. It's a wonder I didn't scare everyone away." Clark smiled and glanced down. That's when he noticed the rings on their hands. Everything went silent & Clark opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing emerged. He looked into their eyes. "I guess congratulations are in order." He said slowly, "when did you two tie the knot?

Lois responded first very slowly. "We eloped a few weeks ago, after all we put it off for years. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Clark stood, walked across the room and looked out the window. His shoulders were slumped and he looked exhausted. Taking a deep breath, he said with pseudo-levity, "I want to invite you to a presentation ceremony. Next week, I plan to present my children to the Jor-El and Lara AIs at the Fortress. Jason is my oldest child and I would like to include him."

Jason turned to Lois and Richard. "Please, Mommy. I want to see Jor-El and Lara."

"Yes Jason, we'll all go," responded Lois. Clark explained that they would be considered important players in his life and the lives of his children. He told them the date of the ceremony and explained that they would be teleported to the Fortress via the Watchtower.

"Perhaps you should leave now; I'm feeling very tired," said Clark wearily. Lois and Richard understood the impact of their revelation. They gathered Jason and Joanne promising Clark that they would see him at the Fortress. Clark watched as they exited his room. He then slumped into a chair, covered his face with his hands and sobbed silently.

_**Three weeks later at Village of Hope**_

Dr. Foreman completed discharge paperwork for Clark and the children. Bruce had returned to transport Clark home with the children. He awaited them in the limousine. The doctor walked into Clark's room where he saw Clark bouncing Jordan and Karala on his knees. Clark's weight was almost 186 pounds (84.5 kg). His cheeks filled out and his clothes almost fit him.

"Clark, you have gained almost twenty-five pounds (11.4 kg) in the past three weeks. Let's have a look at those abdominal wounds." Clark put the children into their carriers and opened his shirt to reveal a faint but well-healed abdominal scar. "That should disappear totally in a week or two. Keep up the protein shakes. Have any of your powers returned yet?"

Clark looked at his doctor and friend while re-buttoning his shirt. "I have periods when I can almost see through a wall. It takes a lot of effort and leaves me with a headache. When Karala's bath water gets cold, I am able to heat it up a bit. If anything she hates cold water.

Dr. Foreman grasped Clark's shoulders and said "you have done very well here and frankly I'm sorry to see you leave. I see you in a whole new light and I will never take you for granted again. There is a complex and sensitive individual behind the mask you've created for yourself."

Clark looked down shyly at the complement. His children were now eleven weeks old and he already decided to return to work at the Planet the following week. However, he had one more task to accomplish. This task he dreaded the most. He needed to return to the Fortress and confront the AI which changed his life completely.

"Dr. Foreman I have one more favor to ask of you. There is a Kryptonian presentation rite which I must participate in so that my children can be considered fully Kryptonian. The parents invite those people most influential in their lives to stand as 'godparents.' I would like you along with Batman and the members of the Justice League to stand as _Raomutro _and _Raodetri_. You will become one of their godfathers.

"Clark, I would be honored to be a godparent. When is the ceremony?"

"It will be in three days at my Artic Fortress. If you go to STAR Labs on Saturday morning at 8:30 AM (0830), you will be teleported by the Watchtower to the Fortress. Batman and I will fly to the Fortress prior to the ceremony to make the necessary preparations. Thank you very much Dr. Foreman; I appreciate all you have done for me and my children.

"I won't say good bye, just so long until I see you at the Fortress." Clark's physician escorted him to the lobby carrying Jordan while Clark carried Karala. The children were placed into the limo while Clark's suitcase was placed into the trunk.

"Make sure you wear warm clothing Dr. Foreman. We will be above the Arctic Circle and it will take a little bit of time for the AI to warm up the Fortress."

"I'll do that Clark. Stay well and don't forget if you need to return for any reason, I will make a room available for you and the children. No questions asked. Okay?"

Clark smiled faintly. "Who knows, I might need to take you up on your offer Dr. Foreman. See you in a few days." They shook hands & Clark climbed into the car. He looked back to see Dr. Foreman returning to the rehab's lobby.

Clark leaned back into his seat and stared out the window. The day was warm and brilliant. Bruce noticed Clark's preoccupation. "You okay about going home Boy Scout?" said Bruce while looking into the back seat.

"Yes Bruce, I'm fine and again thanks for taking us home. You have really come through for us and I truly owe you."

"No Clark, across the years you have pulled my butt out of the line of fire many times. You're my friend and this is what friends do for each other. By the way, your Mom is at your house with a gentleman friend named Ben Hubbard. She said that she would cook all of your favorite meals to fatten you up."

"Rest assured she'll have me back up to my normal weight in no time at all" said Clark with a smile. They bantered back and forth until they pulled into Clark's driveway. Martha and Ben sat on the porch in the swing when Clark arrived home with the children.

She and Ben stepped off the porch as the limousine pulled to a halt. Clark got out first as Martha ran to embrace him. "Son I'm so happy to have you home with the children." Clark hugged her in return and shook Ben's hand.

"Welcome home Clark. I'm glad to see you doing well. You had all of us worried for a while."

"Thanks Ben, it's good to be home around family and friends." Clark was still getting use to so many people knowing his secret but so far he was happy for all the emotional support. In the meanwhile, Bruce and Alfred removed the children from the car and the reunion moved into the house to the homey odors of turkey with the trimmings and Martha's famous homemade apple pie.

_**STAR Labs**_

"Hi Bernie, guess what? We are invited to a presentation ceremony on Saturday. Kal-El just got out of the rehab and he plans to present his children to the Fortress AI. It seems that this ceremony is similar to a Baptism or Christening. We are _**Raodetris**_ or Godfathers. I just received my invitation."

"Yes I received my invitation too Emil. It's a high honor to be included in an ancient and time honored ceremony. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. I understand that Kitty, Maria and Ceci will be there as _**Raomutros**_ or Godmothers. We're all going to meet here and the Watchtower will teleport the group directly to the Arctic."

"I always wanted to see Superman's Fortress. Do you think he let me question the AI?" asked Emil. The Kryptonians were many thousands of years more advanced scientifically than we are. Unfortunately, that didn't save them from extinction."

"Ahh my friend! They are not extinct, not if Kal-El has anything to say about it. I see their species living in harmony with humanity to the betterment of both."

"As I do. I look forward to the ceremony. It says we need to dress warmly. I'll go break out my snow shoes. You better do the same."

The pair walked down the corridor again jocularly arguing over their newest scientific question.

_**Sacred Heart Church, Metropolis**_

Fr. Leone reviewed his mail preparing for a routine day. A small envelope bearing Clark's return address caught his attention. Opening it carefully he realized it was an invitation to the Presentation Ceremony for Clark's children. The site of the rite was to be in a very cold region so he should dress for sub-zero weather. Transportation to the site would be provided by the Justice League and he should meet the other guests at STAR Labs on Saturday morning at 8:30 AM (0830).

Fr. Daniel Leone had studied comparative religions as a seminarian but never thought that he would ever witness the rites of an extraterrestrial culture. He decided that he would not miss this event for anything in the world.

_**Clark's Home**_

Clark's first day at home went well. Bruce and Alfred remained long enough to help him settle into his new home with the children and to enjoy Martha's culinary feast. Clark ate fairly well but nowhere near what he was capable of consuming. Martha was saddened by the fact that after all this time, her son had not yet returned to his previous state of health. She felt that he was depressed over the fact that Lois and Richard had married. Deep within her heart, she knew Clark held out hope that Lois would reconsider her decision concerning their relationship. Now, it was final. As usual, he isolated his feelings and plunged himself into diversionary activities, namely caring for the children but eventually it would emerge. She hoped to be available to him when he finally decided to talk about his feelings.

Clark felt that he was doing very well. He was almost pain free with only occasional abdominal discomfort. This was the first day he was in his own home with his children. His mother and Ben were wonderful help and support especially since he continued to fatigue easily. He called Perry and let him know that he would return to work on the following Monday. He also arranged for catering after the Presentation ceremony concluded. J'onn and the Flash decided that they would assure that the catering arrived on time at the Watchtower.

Clark then went to his room and opened the hidden wall in his walk-in closet. Removing one of his Superman suits, he tried it on to find that it was still loose on his frame. "Mom, do you think you can come upstairs for a few minutes?"

"Sure son, is something wrong?" She came upstairs carrying Karala while Ben carried Jordan.

"Nothing's wrong but I won't fit in my suit properly by Saturday. Do you think you can alter it enough so I don't look like a scarecrow?"

"Of course I'll alter your suit. I want you to look your best at the ceremony" she exclaimed with a smile.

"By the way, the League will have parkas, pants, boots and other warm clothing for the two of you for the ceremony."

"We can't wait Clark. This will surely be a highlight in my life," responded Ben.

Clark smiled outwardly but he knew that he would confront the Fortress with its own logic. He had thought it through carefully and he knew that this ceremony would be the turning point for his life, his children's lives and possibly the lives of the people of planet Earth. He had to be successful.

_**To be continued …**_

_**Please, please review.**_

1 Survival of the Species by Jedi-Bant, Chapter 20.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Acknowledgements: This is the concluding chapter for "What Sacrifices for Survival of the Species." There are areas left open for development into a sequel. I'm also rating this chapter as "M" for violence and I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my first fanfic. The reviews and feedback was very stimulating to keep me on track. In addition it opened avenues of thought that I had not explored.

I have read many fanfiction stories over the past few years and have borrowed a few ideas. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember all of the authors so I couldn't always give due credit to that author. If you recognize an idea or theme that I borrowed, please let me know. I will make sure that due credit is given to the original author.

Again, I would like to thank JamesTKent for being the beta for this fiction. Your help James was invaluable.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC Comics stock and get nothing for my writing. The owners would probably sue me for the damage I've done to their characters. Again, I only own a vivid imagination.

_**Clark's Home at 4:29AM (0429)**_

Clark barely slept through the night. The children now slept all night and his mother promised to feed them if they awoke. However he worried about the Presentation rite. Luthor had damaged the AI of Jor-El so much that its hostility toward him was palpable but Clark hoped that the Lara AI was unaffected. He prepared himself emotionally for the confrontation especially his concern about Jason. Kryptonians prided themselves on their 'racial purity' and elevated xenophobia to new heights. Clark was determined that Jason be accepted as his son, his first born despite warnings from both AIs that he would sacrifice dearly for that decision. Remembering back to that fateful evening, Clark pondered on the question he asked the Lara AI and her response.

"If you would live with a mortal, you must become one of them." The Lara AI was so distressed by his decision that she virtually reached across time and space to make sure that he understood the consequences. All he knew was that he loved Lois and willingly gave up his gifts for her. He soon learned the folly of a few nights of ecstasy against the fate of the world. General Zod, Ursa and Non made him realize that Earth needed a champion to protect its people against any agent with intentions to destroy and subjugate. Again he sacrificed to return to the Fortress to find a way to undo his decision. He begged the AI for a reversal of the deconstruction process and never thought that he would need to do it again. After defeating the renegade trio, Clark saw the effects of his dual life on Lois when she could no longer function in her working environment. Wiping her memories was his way to give her peace, a new beginning and prepare her for his exit.

It was then that he resigned himself to leave this planet to find his people. The 2.5 year journey in stasis weakened his body profoundly. Great was his disappointment to find only shattered fragments of his home world. His dreams of acceptance by his people were dashed as he examined the remnants of Rao, Krypton's sun. It was now a dim brown dwarf that shed a miserly poor amount of energy, not enough to re-energize his ship for the return flight. He located Argo City on an asteroid of pure Kryptonite orbiting the dwarf star's remains. With its protective dome shattered, he cried to see the faceless bodies of his people floating in independent orbits with their city. Clark knew without a doubt that he was alone. He mourned the loss of this great civilization as the legends of his people said he must.

He recalled the story of the exchange between the two eternal entities, Despair of the Endless and Rao:

_"Think about it, Rao. Wouldn't bringing life onto a planet that is inherently unstable add to the beauty of the life? If at any moment, it could explode...Truly it would only be perfectly beautiful, a perfect piece of art, if one single life-form escaped. To remember, to mourn, to despair.(_1)_"_

Unlike the legend, Clark would not despair. He knew that the ship would not be able to return to Earth since it expended most of its power in flight. So he harnessed the available radioactive Kryptonite to power the ship. The constant exposure for the next 2.5 years further weakened but also sustained him until he crash landed near his mother's farm. He naively thought that he could resume his life on Earth where he left off.

Unknown to him, however, Lois gave birth to a child that was thought to be Richard White's son. After the debacle known as New Krypton, he discovered that Jason White was actually his son. His son but part of another man's family. How could his life become such a mess? Today, he would make everything right. Clark realized that he violated the highest edict of his people when he interfered with human history to save Lois' life. There would be consequences for his actions and he gladly accepted them.

Clark finally climbed out of bed, resigned to do whatever was necessary to get through the day. He heard the babies beginning to awaken. The sun was just rising as he entered the nursery. Brightly colored mobiles hung over each crib and he moved to the first where Karala kicked joyfully, greeting the morning. "Good morning little Miss. How are you this fine morning? It's your Presentation Day. Today, you and your brother will meet your grandfather and grandmother." He picked her up as she gurgled, squealed and kicked in happy anticipation of being fed. Her brother, Jordan was just awakening but he occupied himself with poking a stuffed animal. "Good morning young Master," Clark said to his son. "You're going to be presented too. Both of you will look your best for Jor-El and Lara. So will your big brother, Jason." A shadow passed over his face as he thought about Jason. "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you." He sat back in his rocking chair as Karala greedily latched on to his breast.

_**Two hours later**_

"Clark, are you ready?" Martha called up the stairs. "Ben and I plan to meet Lois, Richard and the children." She carried her winter clothing since it was the height of summer in Metropolis. Ben had pulled the SUV out of the garage and loaded his winter gear. They planned to park the SUV in STAR Labs' underground garage and meet the rest of the party in the lobby. They would be transported to the Watchtower then on to the Fortress.

Clark walked down the steps with a baby carrier in each hand. He was dressed in his altered "suit." "Mom could you and Ben take the children with you? I plan to fly to the Fortress with Batman to make some final preparations.

"Okay son. Take care and we'll see you in a few hours. She kissed his cheek and they placed the children into the SUV. As they drove down the driveway, Bruce drove up. Clark let Bruce into the house and ran back upstairs to finish dressing.

Bruce paced in the living room, wondering how the Fortress AI would react to such a large crowd today. "Come on Boy Scout. You're as slow as can be today I thought that you'd be happy to have this over?"

Clark returned to the living room dressed in heavy winter clothing covering his "suit." He turned grimly to Bruce. "I'm counting on you to keep order today. No matter what happens today, keep everyone in their places. Don't react and don't help me under any circumstances."

"Whoa Big Blue! I thought this would be like a Christening. You make it sound like an execution. You're scaring me and I don't scare easily.

Clark sat down in a chair opposite his friend. "Bruce, I'm telling you this now because it will come out during the Presentation rite. I reached age of majority as reckoned on Krypton. It is my time to claim leadership of the House of El, the major house of Krypton.

"Earth to Clark! Krypton is gone; it no longer exists therefore no great houses, nothing. So what's the problem?"

"To the AI, I am the House of El along with my children. The House of El is alive and well, living on Earth.

"Then we'll celebrate your survival. After all you beat the odds giving birth to the twins. Clark was exasperated. How would he be able to explain to his friend the difference in Kryptonian logic? "Remember when Luthor stole those two nuclear devices?'

"Of course I remember. That loon tried to sink a major portion of California into the Pacific by detonating a nuclear device in the San Andreas Fault. It's a good thing you got there in time to reverse the damage before there were millions of fatalities."

Clark ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "That's what you and everyone on the planet remember but it's not what happened the first time."

Bruce looked at him curiously. "What do you mean the first time? Was there another time?"

Clark knew that he had to explain this quickly and clearly. "I…I.. changed history because I didn't make it in time to rescue Lois. She died in the desert during the earthquake. I didn't accept her death so I willfully violated the prime edict and reversed time so that she survive.

Bruce looked at him incredulously. "If I didn't know what you're capable of doing, I would say that you had lost your mind. But I have seen you use some incredible powers so I believe you. What does that have to do with today?"

"Under Kryptonian law, this violation was a capital offense, punishable by banishment to the Phantom Zone except when certain extenuating life and death conditions existed. The Kryptonians were logical, cold and cerebral. The Jor-El AI is the quintessential Kryptonian. I must seek forgiveness from him and all those affected by my actions. Then I must perform penance before the AI so that I can assume my place as the head of the House of El.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Public confession? What will it make you do, five Our Fathers and ten Hail Marys?"

"Not funny Bruce. It wouldn't be a problem if it was that easy. It could demand that Jason be banished to the Phantom Zone because he should not exist. I just don't know."

"Then cancel everything. You don't need to go through this process if there is a possibility of danger. We could make up some excuse."

"No my friend. The Fortress AI would eventually locate me or Jason and exact its punishment. I must face it but I do have a plan. Let's go and I'll explain it to you along the way." They proceeded to Bruce's car and discussed the strategy to defeat the Jor-El AI on the way to the Bat Jet.

_**Over The Arctic Circle in the Bat Jet**_

"Okay pal. You still want to go through with this? said Batman as he maneuvered the Bat Jet toward the Fortress.

"Yes, I must. Open the communication link and I'll transmit the passwords" responded Clark as he looked out the window toward the fast looming Fortress. Once he transmitted the passwords, the Fortress sprang to life; the apex folded back onto itself to allow the Bat Jet to vertically descend to the lowest level.

They climbed out of the jet and ascended long winding stairs to the main level. As Clark approached the dais, the control panel rose from the center granting him access to the Fortress' heating and lighting units.

"Fortress, create four rows of pews in the center hall to duplicate the pews in the Temple of Rao in Kandor." Immediately, the fortress manipulated its crystal technology to create two semi-circular sections of pews each containing two rows that could hold up to forty congregants. A wide aisle divided the two sections, culminating at a wide three step dais. "Next, create two bassinettes, and a high back chair to accommodate a seven-year-old." As requested, three translucent items meeting his request grew from crystals jutting from the walls. He positioned the three items on the first of the three steps leading to the dais.

"Nice, nice. Did the Temple really look like this?" asked Batman as he surveyed the additions that Clark made to the Fortress. He touched the seats and noticed that the crystal was soft and pliable. "The fortress can alter the consistency of the crystals? These pews are soft and warm. It's nothing like anything I've seen in terrestrial churches."

Clark chuckled. "Chalk it up to the comforts of an advanced civilization. According to my mother's archival records, this is a scaled down replica of the temple. My Presentation rite included all the major Houses in Krypton. The assembled congregants numbered in the hundreds. But, getting back to business, I'll signal Watchtower to begin teleportation." It took fifteen minutes for the Watchtower to teleport all of the twenty five invited guests to the Fortress.

The six Justice League representatives surveyed some of the weaponry that Kal-El confiscated and sequestered in the Fortress to prevent its use on vulnerable populations. Professor Hamilton and Dr. Klein occupied themselves with asking complex scientific questions of the Archive. Maria, Ceci and the STAR Labs medical consultants examined some of the exotic Kryptonian medical equipment located in the Fortress. Fr. Leone inspected the layout of the temple replica, comparing it to some of the churches, temples and mosques that he visited across the years. He then located Martha and Ben as they took the twins to the nursery to dress them in their ceremonial garb. Clark found Lois and Richard in the group and asked them to change Jason into his Kryptonian garb for the ceremony. Jason was overjoyed to participate in the ceremony. He skipped to the rooms that replicated the home of Jor-El on Krypton. Clark showed Jason the Nursery and gave him a one-piece translucent silvery white jumpsuit to wear for the ceremony. It was embossed with the crest of the El family. Martha, Ben and Fr. Leone used that room to change Jordan and Karala into two small replicas of the silvery-white jumpsuit both embossed with the El crest. Finally Clark also changed into his equivalent one-piece outfit. He took deep breaths attempting to control his anxiety.

"Ready?" asked the Batman as he eyed Clark in his regal attire. "You look okay but it could use a little black" he smirked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Darth. Let's do this." replied Clark as he walked out of the room. "Fortress, change the lighting to Krypton-red spectrum" he announced.

All of the guests looked at each other as they each glowed with a faint yellow light. The only exception was J'onn J'onzz who glowed green. Wonder Woman stood next to him and was about to say something about his glow. He just smirked, "different DNA."

As the light reddened, Jason glowed faintly orange. "Wow, why am I glowing orange Father?" He asked surveying his hands. Clark replied "it's the Light of Life Jason which indicates your Kryptonian and human heritage. You are very special Jason; your glow is orange because human light is yellow like the sun while the Kryptonian light is red. Jordan, Karala and I will glow red.

Jason smiled and grasped his father's hand. "You have yellow spots in your light Father." Clark looked at his hands; Jason was right. "It's from a gift you gave to me Jason, thank you" as he kissed his son's forehead. "A gift from me?" Jason just looked perplexed.

Martha carried Jordan and Ben carried Karala directly behind Clark and Jason. Both adults wore short yellow capes embossed with a glowing yellow sun. Richard and Lois followed them into the hallway from the Nursery with Richard carrying his sleeping daughter. Lois glanced to the right while egressing through the corridor and caught sight of the room that Clark had just exited. She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath, her eyes blinking in shock.

"This room, I remember this room! Oh my God, I remember!" gasped Lois as suppressed memories returned to her. "It was here. It wasn't a dream." Richard looked confused.

Clark heard her and returned quickly to her side. "Lois, I didn't mean for you to see this place, I'm so very sorry. Do you want to return to Metropolis? I can have Watchtower return you."

"No" she gulped. "I'm okay; I can do this but we need to have a long talk after the ceremony.

"Okay, we're going to move out into the main hall. Are you sure you'll be alright?

"Yes Clark, let's get started." They advanced into the main hall with Clark and Jason at the head of the group.

Clark called out to the AIs, "Father, Mother it is I, Kal-El. I have come as demanded by tradition to present the heirs to the House of El in the presence of the most important people in my life." The lighting of the Fortress dimmed slightly and glowed intensely on the dais. From the glow emerged a man and woman. They wore clothing that appeared to be identical to Kal-El's.

Smiling, the Lara AI stepped forward. "Greetings my son. We are pleased that you survived the births. You must record your experiences for the archive.

"Yes Mother, I will do as you request" responded Kal-El. He then turned to the Jor-El AI. "Father, as you required, I bore two children. My son is Jord-El and my daughter is Rāla Kal-El. They will be raised as siblings." Martha and Ben advanced to the front of the procession placing the infants into the crystal bassinettes.

"Father, I present to you also my elder son, Jos-El." He and Jason bowed deeply to the AIs. Lara smiled but Jor-El scowled. Lara responded, "Welcome my grandson to the House of El.

The Jor-El AI stepped forward. "Kal-El, you were instructed that it is forbidden to interfere with Earth history. Your actions changed history and created this abomination! He should not have life."

Lois stood up prepared to interrupt the exchange but she was stopped by Batman. "Don't" was the only word he uttered so that she alone would hear him. She visibly stiffened but backed down from the confrontation.

Jason tensed but his father squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him. "It's okay son, just sit quietly." Kal-El alone stood before the dais. "Yes Father, Mother and all guests. I violated the prime edict by interfering with human history nine years ago. I reversed time by ten minutes to save the life of my chosen one.

"Where is she, your chosen, my son?" asked Lara gently.

He bowed his head as he answered. "She chose another when I left Earth to locate Krypton. For that I am eternally sorry."

A murmur rose from the guests and Lois could be heard sobbing. Martha buried her face in Ben's shoulder, unable to look at her son in his anguish. Jason looked at his father sadly aware that his mother was upset and things were not going well.

"Kal-El, you are aware of the punishment for this egregious offense. Your life will be forfeit to the Phantom Zone.

"Father, I know I deserve capital punishment for my deeds but my children, your grandchildren, would die from lack of Kryptonian nourishment, the milk my body produces which they need to survive. I request the severest corporal punishment for my transgression.

"My son" said the Lara AI advancing toward him. "Do you know what you ask? Corporal punishment was cruel and barbaric, degrading and humiliating. It was not used for thousands of years before your birth."

"I will bear the punishment to absolve myself, my children and the House of El from the stain of this offense.

"The punishment is thirty lashes with the ionic whip. Are you prepared to accept punishment Kal-El?" said Jor-El dispassionately.

At this point, Kal-El unfastened his jumpsuit and stepped out of it. He was stark naked. The guests responded with a collective gasp. "I stand before you naked and helpless as the day you sent me to Earth. I bare my body to your just punishment."

The crowd erupted in shouts of disbelief to convince Kal-El to refuse the punishment. They all felt that Kal-El was being unjustly punished for an act of love, kindness and compassion. Batman calmed the crowd. "Listen everyone. This must happen. Calm down. If you feel that you cannot witness this event, the Watchtower will teleport you back to Metropolis." The crowd, like an organic being, slowly regained control. Sporadic sobs could be heard from some of the women. Tears rolled down Wonder Woman's cheeks.

Maria Prenden and Ceci sat together in a front pew clenching each other's hands in fear, their eyes filled with unshed tears. Maria whispered to Ceci, "He's going to mess up all the hard work we did to repair him after the births. Ceci nodded in agreement. "Just wait, I'll threaten him with another catheter if this goes badly.

Kal-El knelt on the dais as Jor-El stepped forward with an ionic whip which instantly materialized in his hand. He stood above Kal-El with the whip raised high above his head to lash his son's bare skin. There was a slow count as the whip made connection to Kal-El's skin. The whip did not draw blood until it reached six. Kal-El clenched his teeth and groaned with each blow. He collapsed when the count reached sixteen.

"Jor-El, stop" screamed the Lara AI. "He was already weakened from the births; he no longer has his gifts. Stop this torture now."

"No Mother, Jor-El is correct because I disobeyed the prime edict and the head of the House of El. This must happen" gasped Kal-El between clenched teeth. "Proceed Father."

Jor-El delivered the last fourteen stripes and finally exclaimed "your punishment is complete my son." Kal-El's skin was ripped from his back and bled heavily. By then he lay semi-conscious and motionless with his blood dripping in shallow pools onto the crystal dais.

"Stop you bully" screamed Jason as he ran up to Kal-El and encircled his neck with his arms attempting to protect his father. "Grandparents are good people. They protect children and grandchildren. You're just a mean old bad man." Kal-El looked up weakly at his son with pride.

"Thank you Jason" he mumbled as he shivered with cold and shock.

"I'll help you up" responded Jason exerting strength much greater than a seven-year-old should have. Kal-El stood with Jason's assistance. Holding his clothing in front of him in a vain attempt at modesty, he confronted the AI.

"Father, you delivered your justice now I will mete out my justice. You violated the prime edict the day you sent me to Earth. You interfered with human history the moment my ship landed on this planet. You never thought that anyone would hold you responsible for your actions. I should have died in my mother's arms as millions of Kryptonian children did but you were determined to fulfill the Rao legends. You imposed on me the responsibilities to fulfill the prophecies. I did that and more. Since I have reached the age of majority and purged myself of the offense against the prime edict, I claim my rightful place as the head of the House of El. Now I exact my punishment as the head of the family. You will preserve all memories of my mother's, but you will wipe from your memory knowledge of all events that have occurred since initial activation on Krypton."

The Jor-El AI responded dispassionately. "Your logic was flawless my son. The original offense was mine and cannot be denied or excused. It was done in love but also as an obligation to the people of Rao. You expunged your discretion today by freely accepting the punishment. You can now take your place not only as the head of the House of El and but as titular chancellor of Krypton. I will execute my punishment immediately." The Jor-El stood perfectly still for thirty seconds. No one moved or spoke. "It is done my son. Farewell." The Jor-El AI vanished without a trace leaving the image of Lara standing alone on the dais.

Lara turned to her son. "Your logic was impeccable my son and I am proud of you. Since Jor-El's memory was purged, you are not required to endure any further punishment for violating the prime edict. You are now the head of the House of El but you are also bonded to humanity by your love for your chosen and your children. Your father and I watched as your ship lifted into space and I prayed that you would survive your journey. You have done so and more. Now I wish to join your father. My image will always be with you as a teacher and guide for you and you offspring. Continue to blend the best of Kryptonian DNA with the best of human DNA. You will bring forth a whole new and unique species better than the two species separately. I love you and your offspring forever. " She smiled and extended her hands to her son. Where she touched his head, a thin gold diadem circled his brow. "I bestow on you the badge of office as the head of the House of El and chancellor of Krypton. Farewell." She also vanished without a trace.

The crowd broke out in pandemonium overwhelming the dais. Dr. Foreman yelled "Can we get some blankets for him and I need some antiseptic cleansers and gauze" as he ran to Kal-El's side. "I still have an available room for you if you need it" he whispered. Kal-El smiled weakly.

Ceci looked after the babies while Lois and Richard hugged Jason. Wonder Woman and Martha tried to wrap Clark in blankets they found in the apartment. "Son, at this rate you're going to give me a heart attack with these shenanigans. My life has never been boring since the day I found you but you make me so proud." She kissed his cheek.

Maria exclaimed to him with mock seriousness, "You really know how to make us work. I have half a mind to have you teleported back to STAR Labs." Dr. Foreman made Kal sit while he cleansed his back. He hissed as the antiseptic stung his broken skin.

"J'onn J'onzz kindly had the people at Watchtower teleport some first aid supplies up here. I couldn't find anything in your apartments.

Kal just laughed. "I never thought to keep any of that stuff here. Hopefully I'll never need to do this again."

Batman approached Kal as he received first aid. "Watchtower is ready to bring the guests back. I don't think anyone's up to partying this evening but we can at least feed this crowd. I'll start moving everyone out."

Kal-El replied weakly, "thanks pal. As usual, I owe you."

"Attention everyone, we moving this event to the Watchtower so I'm going to start teleporting in groups of five." Within minutes, the Fortress emptied except for Clark, Batman, Richard, and Lois.

Her face was puffy and tear stained. Richard looked stoic but knew that his relationship with Lois had just taken a whole new turn. Batman initiated the conversation. "Should I stay here with you guys as a referee?"

Richard replied first. "I'll return to the Watchtower and look after the children. I think you two," looking at Lois and Clark, "need to have that conversation."

"I agree," said Batman. "I'll return with Richard. Don't take too long or I'll come back looking for you. Come on Richard, we'll take the Bat Jet. I've added a rocket booster it. We'll get to Watchtower in no time at all" as they walked toward the winding steps leading to the lower levels of the Fortress.

A long silence passed between Lois and Clark. She paced like a caged animal in front of the pews. Clark didn't know what to say but he knew he needed to initiate the conversation. He stood up heavily from the first step of the dais wrapped in three blankets. "I…I guess I should go get dressed" he stuttered.

"You reversed time to save my life? You have that kind of power? I never knew…"

"But that was the point Lois. You were never supposed to know. When I acted I knew it would have consequences. How many people died because of my actions, I'll never know but I do know the good that came from my actions. For two beautiful days and nights I loved you with all of my being and from that love, Jason came into the world." She turned and looked at him with pleading eyes. He walked slowly toward his room. "I'll dress and return in a few minutes.

Lois sat in the first pew waiting for Clark to return. True to his word, he returned fully dressed in heavy winter clothing. It was now her turn. "Please, before we return, we need to talk this through." Lois recounted everything she remembered. They both laughed but they also cried. They were interrupted once by Batman on his communicator who worried about them.

"Come on guys, come back now. Everyone on Watchtower is beginning to wonder about you."

"Okay Darth." Clark uttered the necessary passwords to secure the Fortress. "We're ready. Teleport us back." Within seconds they reappeared in the Watchtower.

They were greeted by the Justice League and most of the Fortress guests. Clark looked and located his children including Jason with Martha, Ben, Fr. Daniel, Maria and Ceci. Wonder Woman conducted herself as the perfect hostess, assuring that everyone ate and was comfortable. Lois looked for Richard who sat by himself in a corner with Joanne. He looked up at her as she approached.

"I'm glad you packed an extra bottle for her. I wasn't sure when you would be back." He busied himself with caring for the baby. Lois sat next to him.

"Nothing happened, Richard. We talked about many things, that's all," Lois replied with downcast eyes.

"I didn't worry about that Lois. After all he was only whipped within an inch of his life less than an hour ago. I can see that as a deterrent to any passionate behavior."

"Rich…" He interrupted her. "How can I hold a candle next to a man who changed history for you? Can't you see that I'll always be second best?"

"Richard, you are my husband, not Clark. When will you finally get that fact through your thick skull? He was then. You are now unless you want to change that situation."

"Lois, Clark is such a gentleman he would not even try to woo you away from me. You were his chosen one and always will be to the day he dies. He'll never have another." Richard looked at Lois intently as tears rolled down her face.

Lois recomposed herself as she saw Jason approach her. "Mommy, Daddy can I stay at Father's house tonight? Grandma Martha and Mr. Ben will be there. I won't be any trouble. Pleaseee?"

Clark approached the couple at the same time. "I told him that he had to ask his parents if he could stay the weekend."

"Of course Clark after all you are more his father than I am," replied Richard as he packed up the baby's bag.

Clark turned to Richard stiffly because of the pain in his back. "Please Richard, Jason has Kryptonian blood from birth but you are the man who wiped his tears as he was growing up. You will always be his daddy." Richard looked up at Clark.

"You're a decent man Clark, thank you. Have a good weekend munchkin. Mommy and I will see you on Monday." Lois got up, kissed Jason and told him to be a good boy.

"If he gives you any problem Clark, we'll come and get him." Lois took Joanne from Richard.

"I think I can handle him" Clark grinned rumpling Jason's hair. "After all, I'd better get used to having three children around." He watched as Lois and Richard teleported back to Metropolis with Joanne.

The party was over and most of the guests returned to Metropolis. Batman and Wonder Woman planned to remain at Watchtower for their scheduled shifts. "I guess everything worked out after all. How do you feel Boy Scout?" Batman asked his friend who carried a sleeping Jason on his shoulder.

"It's a good thing Jor-El aimed for the back; if he aimed for my shoulders I wouldn't be able to carry Jason. I might feel differently tomorrow when I try to sit down.

Martha approached Clark. "Don't worry son. We'll work on that back when we get home. Dr. Foreman gave me some gauze and antiseptic so I can change the dressings tonight. By the way, he said that if you need, you can always return to the rehab for a few days."

"Thanks Mom. I'll rely on you and Ben to get me back in shape to return to work on Monday." They teleported into the STAR Labs garage and secured the children into their car seats. Within thirty minutes the adults carried three sleepy children into the house. As usual Martha and Ben cleaned and dressed the babies in their sleepers. Clark got Jason into a pair of pajamas and settled him into a bed in his own room. He then got out of own clothes and decided to shower. His back stung intensely as the water struck the still raw wounds. Getting out quickly, dried himself and put on a pair of sweat pants with a tee shirt. By time he got downstairs, the tee shirt adhered to his raw wounds.

"Mom, Ben can you put some more of that antiseptic on my back." As usual, Martha was there to help him. She applied the antiseptic and antibiotic cream Dr. Foreman gave to her from the Watchtower's Infirmary and secured the non-adhering dressings with silk tape. When finished, Martha and Ben decided to retire early leaving Clark awake with his thoughts. Preparing a cup of herbal tea, he sat on his back porch looking out at the stars. His back smarted so he took two Acetaminophen tablets, not knowing if they would help. Thoughts raced through his mind.

Sighing, he realized that he was the only one of his species to survive the cataclysm that destroyed his civilization and his father tasked him with the responsibility to lead the people of Earth in the ways of Krypton. However, he was now the master of his fate. Jor-El would no longer influence his decision making. At the behest of the AIs, he sacrificed his gifts to preserve his species without knowing if his powers would ever return. His old way of life vanished the day his children were born. Furthermore, he now had a cadre of friends and supporters willing to preserve his secret and assist him in time of need. He would return to work as a single parent of twins in two days. That would definitely be an adventure he willingly accepted. What other sacrifices would he face, he didn't know but he would do the best he could with or without powers. Time alone would tell.

_**The End?.. Or maybe a New Beginning**_

Please review. I have some ideas for a sequel. Let me know if you are interested.

1 **Rao** in Wikipedia, _Sandman: Endless Nights. _ wiki/Rao_(comics)


End file.
